Finding Officer Bobby
by kaleen1212
Summary: Ironside's youngest "officer" has been kidnapped. No ransom has been demanded. He must find out why, locate and return the little fellow to "duty".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ironside characters. They are the creation of Collier Young. Other characters simply escaped from my mine. This fan fiction is purely nonprofit for the purpose of hopefully entertaining Ironside fans. **

**It is however based on another of my favorite episodes, "Officer Bobby". Please enjoy and do not hesitate to let me know if you like it.**

**Kaleen1212 **

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 01**

Chief Robert T Ironside sat in movie theater watching an action movie about cops. Normally he would enjoy a good action flick but this one was just plain stupid. Police procedure was completely being ignored. The main characters were grossly guilty of police brutality. Car chases like those in the film would never happen through the city. None of the cops used intelligence to solve a crime, just muscle and blasting away with a gun. What would they do if they were in a wheel chair as he was? Why didn't the motion picture industry consult real cops when filming movies?

Eve glanced over at her boss sitting a couple seats away from her. He was obviously bored with the film. She wondered how long it would be before he headed for the lobby. "Chief, you are fidgeting," she whispered.

"Who in hell thought they were an authority on police? Cops do not operate this way or they would be bounced out of the department," he said, his voice too loud and boisterous for a movie theater.

"Shhhhh," sounded several voices behind him.

"If you do not keep your voice down we are going to get bounced out of the theater," Mark whispered.

"It would not be the first time," Ed whispered to Mark.

"They could at least make the movie believable. This is ridiculous. I would bust those cops down to traffic control if they worked for me," Ironside groused.

"Shhhhhhh..." This time the banishment was louder.

"I am going to get some popcorn," Ironside said gruffly. His cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled the offending unit out and answered, "Ironside." Listening for a moment the former chief of detectives frowned and barked into the phone, "The obvious course of action is to arrest him Lieutenant. Do you have to call me to figure that out?" He slammed the phone shut.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," sounded numerous people behind him.

"Official police business," Ironside said gruffly. "Do you want us to protect you or not," Ironside snarled.

Eve stood up from her seat, excused herself and passed by Ed and Mark. "Let's go out in the lobby and get that popcorn, chief." She turned her boss's chair around and wheeled him toward the back of the theater. Applause came up from several people who had been sitting behind Chief Ironside. Ed and Mark slumped down in their chairs.

Once outside in the lobby Eve proceeded to scold her boss. "Why is it every time we go to the movies and you don't like the picture you behave like a child?"

Most people dared not speak to Robert T. Ironside in that manner but Eve Whitfield was one of very few people who could get away with it. Chief Ironside knew no matter what he said Eve was going to continue to scold him but he could not resist. "The movie was ridiculous," he said in his distinctive deep gruff voice. "No police department would allow their officers to behave in that manner. It is movies like that which give police a bad name. We don't need their kind of help."

"Chief! It is only a movie…..it is entertainment." Eve rolled her eyes.

"It is amazing what people call entertainment these days," Ironside grumbled.

"That doesn't excuse your behavior," Eve said sharply.

Ironside looked at his pretty policewoman and began to laugh. One would think she was the chief and he was the police officer. It amazed him what he would allow Eve Whitfield to do.

"And just what is so amusing," she said as she looked at her boss like a parent scolding a small child. She saw the look on Ironside's face and could not resist laughing herself. "Are you going to behave if we go back into the theater?"

"I always behave," Ironside said. Once again, he pulled his phone from his pocket and searched through his contact list. Upon finding the number he was looking for, he pressed the button. After a moment, he got his answer. He smiled as he said, "Barbara, its Bob. Is there any chance you can pick me up at the Four Star Theater on Clement St?" He listened for a moment. "Of course I was behaving," he said indignantly. "I'll wait at the door." Ironside hung up the phone.

"You are leaving?" Eve said disbelievingly.

"Barbara is picking me up. You, Ed and Mark can stay here and waste your time watching that ridiculous excuse for a police drama. Take the van back to headquarters to pick up your cars. I will go over to Barbara's and watch the ball game on television.

"Lucky Barbara," Eve mumbled. "Alright chief. We will see you in the morning. Eve kissed his cheek and headed back in to the theater.

Ironside watched Eve walk away from him. "Officer Whitfield!" He said so loudly that several people who were purchasing popcorn, stopped to look at the loud man in the wheel chair."

Eve turned and looked back at him. "Yes, chief."

"Enjoy the show." He turned his chair around and wheeled toward the door.

Eve smiled and headed back into the theater to join Ed and Mark.

xxxxx

Barbara pulled her vehicle up to the Four Star Theater into a handicapped parking spot. Getting out of the car, she walked around to Robert Ironside and smiled. "Did you leave of your own free will or were you asked to leave?"

"I left on my own. No one asked me to leave. What would they do call the police?" He grinned, "I am the police. There is not one police officer in this city that would have thrown me out of that theater."

Barbara laughed. "And you take advantage of that too." She opened the passenger side of her vehicle. Ironside wheeled his chair over to the door. He removed the arm of the chair and handed it to Barbara. Using the overhead handle in Barbara's car, he pulled himself into the car, and then one by one lifted his legs into the front seat. Barbara put his wheel chair in the back seat and got into the car. She looked over at Bob Ironside and said, "Well, where to, Chief Ironside?"

He leaned over, pulled her to him, and kissed her lightly. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really but would you like to buy a lady a drink?" She smiled back at him.

"Your place or mine," Ironside asked.

"How about my place? Yours has a tendency to get rather crowded at times." She suggested.

Ironside smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

Barbara directed the car in the direction of her apartment.

xxxxx

May Evans drove her vehicle down Clement Street to pick up her son, Bobby from the day care center. It had been another of those double shifts. She was very tired but was looking forward to spending time with her son. She had been working extra hours for more than two months. Working overtime brought in extra money for Bobby and herself. She thought back to when she and Bobby had been threatened by Harry Higdon. She had left Bobby in Chief Robert Ironside's van. May had been desperate to protect her son and she knew he would be safe with San Francisco's most celebrated detective. Chief Ironside did indeed protect Bobby and eventually arrested Harry. Ever since then, the chief had taken a personal interest in him. It was not uncommon for her to receive an unannounced visit from Chief Ironside. Bobby was very fond of the chief and always happy to see him. He was just about the only person that could calm the child when he was crying. And all it took for the chief to do so was to pick the boy up. Bobby would stare into the face of the big detective in complete contentment.

May smiled when she thought about Robert Ironside. He had a reputation for being tough, rough and guff. Yet all she ever saw had to be a closely guarded side of the man. He was tender, loving and caring where Bobby was concerned. He was constantly checking with May to be sure Bobby had everything he needed. The most feared detective in San Francisco had a soft side. She smiled. His secret was safe with her. She would never tell San Francisco the man's reputation was merely an image he had created for himself in order to do his job effectively. And she had first-hand experience of his effectiveness.

May went into the day care center. She walked swiftly to the front desk. Smiling at the clerk she said, "I am here to pick up Bobby Evans."

"Of course, Mrs. Evans. I will have one of the girls bring Bobby out." The young lady disappeared behind the large double doors. When she came back, it was without Bobby and a very worried look on her face. Following her out the door was one of the aides she had seen Bobby with many times.

Charlotte Wilson looked confused. "Mrs. Evans I do not understand. Your husband came in three hours ago and picked up your son. I guess he did not tell you. He is probably at home with the boy right now. Would you like to call your husband?"

May felt the rising panic. "Miss Wilson, my husband is in the service. He is overseas serving and will not be back here in the states for more than a year. If you gave my son to a man, I assure you he was not my husband," she said in a shaky voice. May was fighting the urge to cry.

Charlotte picked up the phone and called her supervisor. Moments later Allison Weaver walked up to desk. "Mrs. Evans, please follow me." She looked at Charlotte with contempt. "That includes you as well Miss Wilson."

When they arrived in Allison Weaver's office, she looked at her employee. Why in the world would you release that child to someone who is not authorized to pick him up?" She asked angrily.

"But her husband is authorized. There are two people authorized to pick up Bobby besides Mrs. Evan. One is Chief Robert Ironside, the other is her husband," Charlotte said on the verge of tears.

"I told you my husband is in the service overseas. He certainly did not pick up Bobby," May cried.

"Well then, maybe it was that Chief Ironside," Charlotte suggested.

"Was the man in a wheel chair," Mrs. Weaver asked.

"Well no," Charlotte replied.

"Robert Ironside is in a wheel chair, Charlotte." Allison said as she picked up the phone. "Get me the police, please."

May listened to Allison and interrupted. "I don't want just any police officer. I want Chief Ironside. Please give me the phone."

Allison handed May the phone. An officer came on the line. "SFPD."

May told the officer, "I need to speak with Chief Ironside."

"I am sorry, Miss but Chief Ironside is not in the building this evening. I believe he took his staff to the movies. Can I help you?"

May could no longer hold back the tears. She began crying. "NO! YOU CAN NOT HELP ME. I WANT TO TALK TO CHIEF IRONSIDE. MY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED," she shouted.

"Miss, please calm down. I will give you to another officer. Please hold for one moment."

"DON'T YOU DARE SWITCH ME TO ANOTHER OFFICER. MY NAME IS MAY EVANS. I AM A FRIEND OF CHIEF IRONSIDE AND MY SON BOBBY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. NOW PUT ME THROUGH TO HIM OR YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM WHEN HE FINDS OUT," she continued to shout in near hysterics.

Not wanting to face the possible wrath of Robert Ironside, the officer quickly said, "One moment Miss. I will see if I can locate the chief."

xxxxx

With a baseball game on the television, one arm around Barbara and a glass of bourbon in his other hand, Bob Ironside could not imagine a better way to spend the evening. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her temple. She squeezed his hand in response.

The phone in his suit coat pocket began ringing. Barbara sighed. "Can't the police run that station without you for one evening? Do you have to answer it?"

"It might be important," he reminded her. He reached for his suit coat, which was lying over the back of the couch. Reaching into the inter breast pocket he pulled the phone out. He barked his familiar greeting into the phone. "Ironside."

"Chief, I am sorry to disturb you since I know you are at the movies but there is a May Evans on the phone. The woman is frantic and insists on speaking with you. She claims her son has been kidnapped," the officer informed Chief Ironside.

Ironside removed his arm from around Barbara. His face was a picture of concern and concentration. "Patch her through to me immediately."

Barbara recognized that look on the face of the man she loved. It meant the evening was about to end. Chief Robert T. Ironside was about to go back to doing what he did best.

"May, this is Chief Ironside. What is going on?" Ironside asked.

"Chief, I need you. Bobby has been kidnapped." The tears fell as she spoke.

"Kidnapped, from where?" Ironside demanded.

"From the day care center. I came here to pick up Bobby. They released him to a man that claimed to be his father. It could not have been my husband. Chief please, I don't know what to do," She wailed.

"May, listen to me. Calm down. I am on my way. Stay where you are and tell those people none of them is to leave before I get there," Ironside said and hung up the phone."

"Trouble?" Barbara asked, even though she knew the answer to the question.

"Yes. I have to go." Ironside dialed Ed Brown's cell phone. He waited a few seconds before Ed answered. "Sgt. Brown."

"Ed, I need you, Eve and Mark to meet me at the Weaver Day Care Center. Bobby Evans has been kidnapped," Ironside said and hung up. He turned to Barbara and said, "Help me back into my chair, would you please?"

Barbara got up, pushed Ironside's chair to the couch, and helped the handicapped detective into the chair. "I'll get my keys." Barbara left the room to grab her keys and purse.

Once in the car, Ironside became silent. He thought back to the day Bobby Evans came into his life. He was with Mark and Eve. His plane had just blown up and they had spent the day at San Francisco International Airport investigating the explosion. When they reached the van to head back to the office they heard a baby crying in the van. When they opened the door little Bobby was on the seat. While investigating the explosion and the appearance of the child, it became apparent the two were related, as Harry Higdon was the man responsible for the explosion. He was also the reason Bobby had been placed in Ironside's safekeeping. In the end, Ironside arrested Higdon and Bobby was returned into the arms of his mother. Ever since Ironside checked on May and Bobby. He was a fine boy. After all his name was Robert. Now with this new development Ironside knew he once again had to find a way to protect the little boy his staff had nicknamed 'Officer Bobby'.

When Barbara pulled up in front of the Weaver Day Care Center Ironside's van was already there. She kissed Ironside and got out of the car to remove his wheel chair from the back of her vehicle. Mark Sanger had approached the vehicle and as he had done many times, helped his boss into his chair. Mark stepped in behind Chief Ironside and wheeled him toward the door and his awaiting officers.

When Ironside wheeled into Allison Weaver's office, May Evans ran over to him. She knelt down as Ironside took the woman into his arms. She cried as Ironside held her tight. Shaking with fear and filled with concern for her small son, she let her emotion come pouring out to the one man she trusted above all others to find and return her son.

Eve, Ed and Mark watched as their boss held the distraught woman. None of them said anything. They knew the only person May Evans needed and trusted was the man who was holding her. All three knew that he and they would do everything within their power to find young Officer Bobby.

Mark thought back about the bed they had created out of a laundry tub. He remembered bathing the young lad in the tub while being warned by the chief not to let him slip and bump his head. Mostly he remembered the little doll he had purchased for Bobby. His mother had told the chief it had become one of his favorite toys.

Eve watched as Ironside continue to hold the crying woman. She remembered how the chief was the only one that could keep Bobby quiet. She smiled inwardly when she thought of the tenderness the chief had displayed toward the boy. She knew the chief kept track of Bobby and had included him and May on his Christmas list. Robert Ironside had spoiled the child with numerous toys, mostly related to the police. She thought about how she would not want to be in the shoes of the man who took Bobby.

Ed thought back to the time Myra Brinker, the woman from the Child Protect Agency had showed up to Ironsides office to pick up the child. He remembered the chief's reaction to the manner in which Miss Brinker had treated Bobby like another number instead of the helpless little boy he was. Ed fondly remembered the chief threatening to arrest Miss Brinker if she removed his 'material witness' from his office. Ed almost laughed at his boss winning her over later on.

May Evans let go of Chief Ironside and sat down in a chair beside him. "Chief, we have to find him. I want my little boy back," She cried as the tears ran down her face.

Ironside wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and said softly, "We'll find Bobby. And god help the man that took him when I catch up to him."

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 2**

Ironside looked up at the owner of the day care center. "I want to talk to the worker that released Bobby."

Allison Weaver turned around and said over her shoulder as she left, "Right away Chief Ironside."

When she left, Ironside addressed his sergeant. "Ed, go talk to the other workers. See if any of them saw this man or if we're lucky, knows who he really is."

"Eve, check to see if they have cameras. If so I want the recording."

Ed and Eve left for their perspective assignments.

Charlotte Wilson entered the room with Allison Weaver. "Chief Ironside would like to talk to you."

Ironside turned to Allison. "I want a list of all personnel that work here. Addresses, phone numbers, personnel record."

"Coming right up. Mr. Sanger if you would like to assist me..."

Ironside nodded at Mark who followed Allison Weaver out the door after she pulled some files out of the cabinet.

Charlotte Wilson was visibly shaken. She looked at the big man in the wheel chair. She could not believe this was 'the' Chief Robert T. Ironside. She had seen him on the news countless times and spotted his picture in the paper as well. She should have recognized his name even without the 'Chief' preceding it. She could not believe she had made such a mistake. This one was going to cost her. She really did not want to deal with this man not if his reputation was true.

"Sit down, Miss Wilson," Ironside said as his blue eyes bore into her.

Charlotte sat down in front of Ironside.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked

"About a year," she answered.

"Have you ever released a child to the wrong individual before?"

"No," She answered meekly.

"Then why did you do it this time?" Ironside barked at her looking directly into her eyes.

"I did not realize I did, Mr. Ironside." She looked away from the blue glare of his eyes. It was just too unnerving to look in that man's eyes. Actually, he had beautiful eyes, she thought but it was the intensity of his glare. It was as if the man could see right through you.

"Have you seen the man before?"

"No, sir."

"What proof did you demand from him to prove he was Bobby's father," Ironside asked.

"Proof, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Wilson. Proof!" Ironside repeated. "You didn't just turn the child over to him without some kind of proof of his identity, did you?" Ironside's voice was beginning to rise.

"Well, he told me he just got into town and his wife was going to be late so she asked him to pick Bobby up," Charlotte said.

Impatience started creeping into Ironside's voice. "Proof of identification….what did you ask for?" Ironside repeated.

"I did not ask for anything. He gave his name. When I checked the file the name he gave matched the name in the file so I turned Bobby over to him."

Ironside could not believe what he was hearing. "You turned that boy over to a total stranger without requiring he provide proof that he was actually Bobby's father?" He asked in disbelief, his voice rising.

Charlotte Wilson was close to tears. "I didn't think it was necessary. How many people would know the name of the child's father?"

"A kidnapper would, Miss Wilson," Ironside barked. "Can you describe this man?"

"Well, he looked like any other man…medium height with dark hair."

"I would like you to describe him to a police artist," Ironside said.

"I don't think I could do that. I did not pay that close attention to what he looked like."

"You don't know what he looked like. You did not positively identify him. Do you normally just give these kids to strangers who walk in off the street, Miss Wilson?" Ironside growled.

Charlotte began to cry. "He said he was his father."

Allison Weaver had returned to her office and heard the exchange between Ironside and her employee. "Miss Wilson, you know fully well we have strict rules for releasing children. You have violated those rules. When Chief Ironside is through with you, you can collect your personal belonging. You are fired."

She turned to Ironside and said, "Chief, I assure you we have policies in place for releasing children to only those that are authorized. This woman did not follow them. I am very upset. This has never happened here before. We will do everything we can to cooperate in locating Bobby.

"Miss Wilson, I am going to call in a police artist. I want you to work with him to provide us with a likeness of the man who took Bobby," Ironside told her.

"But I told you. I did not really get a very good look at him."

"Miss Wilson, you are in a lot of trouble. I would suggest you jog your memory and start remembering what he looked like. A boy was kidnapped becaus you did not bother to make sure the man was the boy's father. I would think you would want to help us locate that boy," Ironside roared.

Charlotte Wilson was crying. "I'll try."

"Chief Ironside, is there anything I can do to help," Allison Weaver said.

"I want those files on all of your employees," Ironside said.

"Mr. Sanger has a copy of every file. All of the information on every employee is included. I also provided Bobby's file."

Ironside reached for a phone. He called police headquarters and requested a police sketch artist. "Is there another room Miss Wilson can wait in?"

"Yes chief," Allison said. "Miss Wilson, will you come with me please." Charlotte Wilson got up and headed to the door with Allison Weaver.

"Mrs. Weaver, please have Mark Sanger stay with Miss Wilson," Ironside said. "I would like to talk to you. And could you bring those files to me please."

"Yes chief. I will be back in a moment." Allison held the door for Charlotte Wilson and followed her through it.

xxxxx

Ken Tyson lit a fresh cigarette. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out in small circles. He watched the little boy play with the toys he and his wife, Karen purchased this morning before picking Bobby up.

"I can't believe you just walked into that Day Care Center and walked out with the boy. I never intend to send any child of mine to one of those places. They didn't even check you for identification?" Karen asked him.

"Of course not." Ken laughed.

"What do you mean, of course not?" Karen took the cigarette out of Ken's hand and took a puff.

"Charlotte was paid extremely well paid to hand the brat over to us." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me she was working with us? I would have done a lot less worrying about you."

"You did not need to know. The less everyone involved in this knows the better off we are," Ken stated.

Ken watched as Bobby got up and stumbled his way over to the coffee table. Lying on the table was a newspaper. Bobby's eyes lit up with excitement. He pointed at the newspaper and said "Bobby."

Karen turned her head around and looked at the child. "Did he just say his own name?"

Ken displayed no interest in the child at all. "Who cares?"

"Bobby," the youngster said again pointing at the newspaper. He tapped the paper several times. He looked up at Karen and Ken and grinned, "Bobby, Bobby, unk Bobby."

Karen walked over to the boy and took the newspaper from him. Bobby started crying, "Bobby!" Karen looked at the newspaper. On the front page of the paper was a picture of Chief Robert T. Ironside at a news conference with Commissioner Dennis Randall.

"Bobby!" Bobby held out his arms. "Mine."

"Give the kid back the newspaper before he starts screaming. The last think I want to do is listen to that kid bawling."

Karen gave the paper back to Bobby who touched it and said, "unk Bobby!" Karen looked to see what he was pointing at. Bobby had his finger on the picture of Robert Ironside. "He keeps pointing at the picture of Ironside. You do not suppose he knows him do you. After all he keeps saying Bobby."

Ken rolled his eyes. His name is…BOBBY! The kid's mother probably taught him how to say his own name. Besides no one calls Ironside, Bobby."

"No, I suppose not. Still….."

"Karen get over it. Does Ironside strike you as the kind of man that spends his time with little kids?" Ken asked.

"No, more like the type of man that eats kids for breakfast."

Ken grinned. "There you go. Now can we get off the Ironside kick? Just the name Ironside gives me the willies. What is keeping Charlotte?"

"She is probably answering questions from the police. After all, she simply handed that kid to you. She will be their number one suspect," Karen answered.

"Only at first. They will find nothing in her record that will make them the least bit suspicious. They will just end up figuring she is an incompetent idiot."

"What if they start following her. Why would you have her come here?"

"Don't worry about it. She knows she is not supposed to come anywhere near here. She is supposed to call and let us know what went on." Ken looked over at Bobby. "Will you get a load of that kid? He is hugging that newspaper."

Karen looked at him. It bothered her that the kid kept looking at that picture of Ironside and saying Bobby. Was there a connection between Bobby Evans and Robert Ironside? No, she was just being paranoid. Why would that cop know this little boy or vice versa? Already this operation was making her nervous. Ken was right. The boy had been taught to say his own name. She just wanted to get on with this and get it over with.

Bobby ran his finger over the newspaper picture of Ironside. "unk Bobby pease."

xxxxx

Allison Weaver returned to her office where she found Ironside talking on the phone. She waited until he was finished and hung up the phone. She set the files he requested down on the table beside him.

"You wanted to talk to me chief?" She said.

"Miss Wilson said she has been working here about a year. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. It's true," she answered.

"Have you ever had any trouble the manner in which she released children from day care center before?" Ironside inquired.

"No. Up until now I have been happy with her work. She has been very good with the children and she relates well with the parents. Chief, it really bothers me the way she just turned Bobby over to this stranger. She has always demanded identification from those picking up a child if she did not know them. It just doesn't fit," Allison said.

"Have you noticed anyone hanging around the day care center talking to her?" Ironside asked?

"No, I can't say that I have."

"What about phone calls?"

"Not that I know of. But then I do not really keep that close track of employee phone calls," she said.

"Was anyone at the desk with Charlotte Wilson at the time the kidnapper came in?"

"No. We only have one employee at the desk. Charlotte was scheduled to work the desk until one o'clock," Allison informed him.

"And no one came out and saw the kidnapper?" Ironside asked.

"Not that I know of. We just have a small number of people working after ten o'clock at night. Besides the only time we have more then one person at the desk is early in the morning and around dinner time."

"In other words at starting and quitting time for most people."

"That is correct," she said.

"Alright. That will be all for now. The copies of the files you have provided contain the files of all the employees of the day care care center?" Ironside asked.

"Yes Chief Ironside, including what I could give you on myself."

"Thank you. You have been very cooperative," Ironside said.

"Chief, this has never happened here before. When it gets out, I am afraid I will be losing some clients. The quicker this is resolved and Bobby is returned the better. I assure you Charlotte Wilson is finished here." Allison said.

"Just one last question. Did Miss Wilson come to you with any recommendations?" Ironside asked

"Yes she did. She worked for the Turner Day Care Center in San Diego. The owner told me she was very efficient while working for her for five years."

"Alright. Thank you for your help." Ironside said. "Where is Miss Wilson waiting?"

"In the next room. Would you like me to send her back into the office?" she asked Ironside.

"Yes, please and thank you."

Allison Weaver left the room. Ironside opened one on the files and began to read.

xxxx

Eve had the man in charge of the surveillance system play the video one more time. The man in the video seemed to know exactly where the cameras were located. He kept his face hidden from the cameras. Not once did he allow his face to turn toward the camera.

"We will need a copy of this video," Eve tools him.

"Yes officer. I really do not know what good it will do you. You cannot see who it is. Isn't it strange that he did not turn toward the cameras at all?

Eve said nothing. It did not seem strange to her at all. It was deliberate. She waited until the tech made the copy. She took the video and left the room. She headed to the playroom to see if she could help Ed.

xxxx

"You did not see the kidnapper? Ed asked.

"No. I was in here the entire time. The man did not come in here," the young woman said.

Ed spotted Eve and motioned her over to him. He excused the young woman and directed his attentions to Eve. "What did the video show?"

"Nothing. He managed to hide his face from the camera," Eve told him. What about you? Did you come up with anything?"

"Nothing. No one saw anything and no one has any idea who took Bobby," Ed said.

"We better see how the chief is doing," Eve suggested. She and Ed left the playroom and walked back to Allison's office.

xxxx

Ed and Eve re-entered Allison Weaver's office. They found their boss deep in thought. He was reading from a file folder. Ironside looked up when his two staff members walked into the room. "Well? What did you find out?" He asked them.

Eve explained what she had learned about the video.

"Are you saying it looked to you that he deliberatly concealed his face from the camera?" Ironside asked his police officer.

"Yes chief. That is what the video showed," Eve answered.

Ironside looked at Ed. "I suppose you are going to tell me that no one saw anything?"

"Unfortunately, that is correct."

"Everything goes right back to Charlotte Wilson. Ironside looked at his watch. "It is after one. I want you both to go home and get some sleep. We will start first thing in the morning."

"Eve, I would like you to stay at May's apartment. Tomorrow I want the phone rigged for recording. The kidnapper should be calling tomorrow. Once you have the recorder set up arrange for a police officer to stay with May. I want you back at the office. We will start with the employees. I want them all checked out. Ed, you concentate on Charlotte Wilson and Allison Weaver. Eve, you and Mark can start checking the others. Now get Charlotte Wilson back in here."

Eve left the room. "Ed, I want a tail put on Charlotte Wilson. She knows more than she is telling us."

Ed reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and called headquarters. Within a matter of just a couple minutes, he had arranged for Charlotte's tail.

Mark Sanger walked into the room with Charlotte Wilson. "Where is Eve?" Ironside asked.

"She is with May Evans," Mark answered.

"Miss Wilson, did you finish your description with the police artist?" Ironside asked.

"Yes but I do not know if it will be of much use. I told you I did not get much of a look at him," she said.

Ironside took the sketch from Mark. He knew immediately the sketch was useless. It was nondescript. It contained no detail. "This is the man that you gave the Evans boy to?"

"I guess so." She looked away from Ironside to avoid the glare of those steely blue eyes.

"YOU GUESS SO?" Ironside growled.

"I told you I did not get a very good look at him."

Ed took the sketch from the young woman and said, "Did he have any distinguishing marks such as a scar or a mole?"

"I told you I did not really see the man's face."

"MissWilson, I do not think you appreciate the trouble you are in. You turned that boy over to a stranger. You were responsible for being sure the person picking him up was authorized. You failed miserably to follow the guidelines this facility had in place for the protection of the children here. Your attitude had shown a disregard for caring about the boy and helping the police find him. I warn you Miss Wilson. If anything happens to Bobby Evans, I will charge you with being an accessory. You will go to jail for a very long time. So I suggest you take tonight and try to stimulate your memory."

Charlotte became very upset but said nothing. Ironside shook his head in disgust. "You may go home but do not leave town and make sure we know where you are. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Can I go now?" She asked.

Ironside released her and nodded to Ed. Sgt Brown escorted the woman out.

Eve came into the office with May Evans. "May, Eve is going to stay with you tonight. Tomorrow we are going to connect a recording device to your phone. While we wait for the kidnapper we will continue to look for Bobby." He took her hand and said, "Do not worry. We will find Bobby."

xxxx

Mark opened the door to Ironside's office. As he usually did, he allowed his boss to wheel himself down the ramp.

The phone rang. Mark picked up the receiver and greeted the caller, "Chief Ironside's offlice."

After attaining the identity of the caller, he looked over at the chief and said, "It is Barbara." Mark handed the receiver to the police detective and went into his room.

"You should be sleeping not waiting up for me," Ironside said softly.

"I could not sleep without hearing your voice. Are you alright?" Barbara asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I am fine."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Why don't I stay at your place tomorrow night? I will call you when we finish up tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful," she whispered.

"It could be late," he said softly

"As long as you get here."

"I will get there."

"Bob, I love you," Barbara told him.

Ironside smiled. "I love you too. I will see you tomorrow."

"Until then," she said and hung up.

Ironside wheeled toward the window and stared out over his city. A few minutes later while he was lost in thought a glass of bourbon appeared over his right shoulder. Ironside took the glass. "Thanks Mark."

"Chief, it is after two. You need to get some sleep."

"In a minute, Mark."

"Call me when you are ready to go to bed." Mark left his boss to his private thoughts.

Ironside looked out the window. "Where are you, Bobby?"

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 3**

**3.1**

At three thirty in the morning, Robert Ironside sat at the front window looking out over San Francisco. He knew it would be a waste of time trying to sleep, yet he was bone tired.

The Wilson woman knew much more than she was willing to tell him. Her record at the day care center had been outstanding before she released Bobby to the man who claimed to be his father. What bothered Ironside was why did she do it? Had someone paid her a large sum of money? Ironside made a mental note to have Ed get a court order to get a look at her bank account.

Otto sat beside his favorite human, his right front paw resting on the wheel of Ironside's chair. He watched Ironside intently. Otto whined. Ironside reached down and scratched him behind the ear. "Quiet boy. We do not want to wake up Mark."

"It is too late," Mark said behind him. "Chief have you looked at a clock lately?"

"No. I am not a clock watcher."

"One thing is for sure. You will not start tomorrow. You cannot watch a clock with your eyes closed. Chief, you need to get some sleep. If you go to bed now you can get a couple hours before Ed and Eve come into work."

Ironside looked at Mark. Worried about Bobby, he would prefer to sit up and go over in his mine everything that was said at the day care center. That was becoming increasingly difficult as his body and mine were calling for sleep.

"I am sure Barbara would appreciate if you are able to stay awake tomorrow evening."

"Alright Mark, help me into bed will you please"

Finally, thought Mark. He would wait until the chief drifted off to sleep and he would turn off the ringer on his phone. He needed more than two hours sleep and Mark was going to see that he got it. The chief could roar about it later.

3.2

Eve watched as the police officer completed his task of hooking May Evans's phone to a recording device.

"That will do it Officer Whitfield. When the phone rings all Mrs. Evans has to do is turn on this button. It will activate the recorder. I will be on my way. Say hello to the chief for me."

"Sure Harry. I'll tell him," she said as he headed for the door.

"May, I am sure Chief Ironside will be in touch with you later today. If the kidnapper calls, these officers will assist you in what to say and record the call. They will contact the chief directly after the call."

May nodded in acknowledgment. Eve gave her a quick hug. "Try not to worry. The chief will find Bobby." She smiled at May, turned and left.

3.3

Ed walked up the courtroom steps. Upon entering, he headed for Judge Herman Thatcher's chambers. He greeted several people along the way. When he reached the judge's chambers, Jodi, his clerk smiled at Ed. She had always had a bit of a crush on the handsome detective so Ed always got special attention. "Judge Thatcher is waiting for you. You may go right in sergeant."

Ed entered the judge's chambers and offered his hand to Judge Thatcher who immediately shook it. "Hello your honor," Ed said.

"Ed. How is Robert doing? I see you people did not waste any time getting back to work after you got back from Los Angeles. I was not surprised Robert took the time off to help his brother clear the district attorney of that murder charge. I was surprised the commissioner let all of you go with him though. You all did a fantastic job."

"Thank you, your honor." Ed sat down in the chair in front of the judge's desk as he indicated with the jester of his hand.

"Now tell me what does Robert need this time?"

Ed smiled. "A little boy disappeared from the Weaver Day Care Center yesterday. The boy means a lot to Chief Ironside. The woman who released him had a perfect record until this incident. The city has reason to believe it was..."

"Done on purpose," finished Judge Thatcher.

"Yes sir."

"What else does Robert have?"

"Sir, she refused to give a real description of him. She claims she did not see his face well enough to describe him even though he was standing right directly in front of her," Ed said.

"Then Robert suspects she was paid to look the other way."

"Yes sir, he does."

"He wants to get a look at her bank accounts?" Thatcher surmised.

"Yes sir."

"It sounds to me like he has good reason to. I will grant the court order. Who is the boy that was taken?" Thatcher asked.

"Bobby Evans," Ed replied.

"Ut oh, I would not want to be in that person's shoes when Robert catches up to him."

3.4

Ed and Eve arrived at headquarters at the same time. As they opened the door, Mark put his finger to his lips indicating silence. Ed and Eve walked down the ramp quietly and approached Mark. "Where is the chief?" Eve asked

"Sleeping," Mark answered.

"Another late night," Ed guessed.

"Another all-nighter," Mark replied.

"You do know he will come out of that bed roaring at you for not walking him up," Eve smiled.

Mark grinned back. "It won't be the first time."

"And it will not be the last," Ed added with chuckle.

"Well then with the chief out of commission that leaves you in charge. So what do we do next?" Eve asked Ed.

"I am going to Charlotte Wilson's bank. You two get started on the day care employees." Ed started for the door.

"Won't you need a court order for that?" Mark asked.

"I figured the chief would want one so I stopped by Thatcher's chambers before I came in, Ed explained. "Do not forget to check on May Evans."

"I do not think the chief will let us forget," Eve said.

"I hope he wakes up while I am gone," Ed grinned.

"Either way he is not going to be in a good mood," Mark said. "Later"

"Later," Ed replied over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

Eve looked at Mark and said, "Let's get started."

3.5

"I cannot do it, Ken. Chief Ironside was crawling all over the place last night. He had cops there questioning everyone. It cannot be brought in until this situation cools down," Melody Robertson said with agitation.

"We have to keep the stuff moving, baby. Think about the money we will lose if we do not," Ken Tyson insisted.

"You are not listening. Ironside is all over this. He is not your average cop. That man is mean. I am not getting involved with anymore of this until that man is gone."

"Look Melody. How are we ever going to get together if you do not listen to me. We need the money in order to go away together," Tyson said.

"You have been promising that for almost a year and you are still with her," Melody said exhibiting jealousy.

"Only until we make enough money to get out of here. Then Karen is history." He took Melody in his arms. "Believe me baby. This is just as hard on me as it is on you. Just give me a little time. I promise you we will be together soon."

Melody snuggled in Ken's arms. "I would like to believe you."

Tyson held her tighter. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Believe it babe. We only need a few more deliveries and you and I are out of here." He ran his fingers through her long red hair.

Melody began to relax in his arms. "Alright but you have to figure out a way to avoid Ironside."

"You leave Ironside to me. You just make sure the shipment is well hidden until we can move it. Ok?"

"Ok Ken. I will do it. But what about the woman whose kid you took?"

"She will not say a word as long as we have that kid. Let me do the worrying. Now you better get back to work before you are missed." He kissed her one more time. Melody headed back into the day care center.

Women! They drove him insane. He had to marry one to get her to help. Now this one was driving him crazy. Why did these places have to have female staffs? Men were so much easier to deal with. As soon as he made enough money, he could leave both these broads behind and move on to the next one. He had stayed way too long at this one. He did not like that crippled cop nosing around either. Melody was wrong about him. He was not mean. He was smart. Ken had followed his cases. He was not someone to mess with. Those who did ended up in jail. That was not happening to him. It was a good thing he snatched May Evans's kid. It would keep her quiet. She would not go blabbing to the cops with her kid in danger. No Ironside would learn nothing from her while the kid was missing. Once he made enough money to satisfy the man he was out of here.

He would have to dispose of the kid when the time came. He could not take any chance of getting caught trying to return that brat.

3.6

"Mark!" Roared a familiar voice.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened," Eve said.

Mark sighed and began to prepare himself for the storm that was about to irrupt. He headed for Ironside's bedside. When he arrived, the chief was sitting up. He did not look happy. "What time is it?" he asked.

Mark knew his answer would cause an oncoming explosion. "It is ten thirty chief."

"IT IS WHAT?" Ironside roared.

"WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME AT SIX?"

"Because you needed the sleep. You were exhausted. You cannot operate without sleep," Mark protested.

"I will decide what I can and cannot operate with or without," Ironside growled.

"Not when I am the one that is waking you," Mark snapped back.

Ironside was about give his angry reply when Eve walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Chief, Mark let you sleep because you needed it. Ed, Mark and I have been checking on the day care center employees. We are doing exactly as you ordered and it would not have been any different had Mark woke you at six o'clock."

As often happened when Eve intervened, Ironside calmed down. "Alright, get me out of this bed, Mark. Eve, excuse us please."

Eve headed out of the room as Mark moved in to help Ironside.

3.7

Sgt. Brown approached the desk. Her pulled out his badge, showed it to the receptionist and said, "I am with Chief Ironside's office. I need to speak with whoever is in charge of day care inspections."

"That would be Miss Simmons. I will have her paged. She pressed a button on her phone and spoke into the receiver. "Miss Simmons to the main desk, Miss Simmons to the main desk."

Five minutes later a tall woman with blonde hair was walking towards the desk. "You paged me?"

"Yes. This is Sgt. Brown of Chief Ironside's office. He would like to speak with you."

Miss Simmons looked at Ed Brown as if she was sizing him up. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Simmons, I am investigating the kidnapping of a child taken from the Weaver Day Care Center. I would like to talk to you about the last inspection that took place there."

"Do you have a court order, sergeant?" Simmons asked.

"No but I could get one here in five minutes. I am sure Chief Ironside would not mind bringing it down himself," Ed warned her.

She smiled. That is not necessary, sergeant. Please follow me." She turned and began walking away from Ed.

Sgt. Brown followed Diane Simmons into an office down the hall. It was amazing how quickly Ed got what he wanted when dropping Chief Ironside's name.

Miss Simmons opened her office door and Ed followed her in. She pointed to a chair and Ed sat down. Walking over to the file cabinet, she searched for a moment and pulled out a file. She sat down at her desk and opened the folder. "How is that cantankerous boss of yours anyway?"

Ed smiled at her. "He is doing just fine."

"I bet he is a difficult man to work for."

"He can be," Ed replied. "Mostly he is fascinating to work for."

"I'll bet." She handed the report to Ed who proceeded to read it.

"Miss Simmons, what do you think of Allison Weaver?" Ed asked.

"Well she runs that day care center with an iron fist. She is an efficient, by the book individual. Why do you ask?"

Ed ignored her question and continued. "Then you do not think she could be involved in anything illegal?"

Miss Simmons frowned. "Allison? Heavens no! I have known her for years. She dearly loves those kids that stay at the day care center. She cannot have children of her own so this type of business is perfect for her."

"You do not believe she would stage a kidnapping if she became particularly fond of a child that is staying there?"

"No sergeant. See is not capable of that," she said, her voice showing a touch of hostility. "Especially one Chief Robert T. Ironside has an interest in. Yes, she called me. She was very upset over the disappearance of Bobby. For some reason she also is very fond of Chief Ironside. Believe me she will do everything she can to help him find Bobby."

"You did not find anything out of order at the day care center then?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. And you can see I gave her the highest rating she could possibility receive. Tell Ironside he needs to look elsewhere to find Bobby's kidnapper. Allison is not capable of it."

"Chief Ironside," Ed reminded her.

"What?"

"It is Chief Ironside."

"Alright, sergeant. Have it your way. _Chief Ironside. _Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." She got up indicating the interview was over.

"Miss Simmons, I need a copy of that report for Chief Ironside please."

"I will have one of the girls provide you with one."

Ed followed her out the door and left.

3.8

Mark placed a cup of coffee in front of Robert Ironside. He headed back to the kitchen and removed the eggs and bacon from the frying pan. After placing them on a plate, he removed the toast from the toaster, butter it and place it on a smaller plate. He picked up both and took them over to the boss who was now showered, shaved and dressed in the suit Mark laid out for him.

"Thanks Mark." Ironside took a slip of coffee and began eating his breakfast. "Has Ed called in yet?"

Eve looked up from files in front of her. "Not yet chief."

"What about the officer that is with May? Have we heard from the kidnapper yet? Ironside asked.

"No. I called while you were in the shower. Nothing yet," Eve replied.

"Keep checking," Ironside ordered.

The office door opened and Commissioner Dennis Randall walked in and down the ramp. "Mark, is there anymore coffee over there?"

"Coming right up, commissioner." Mark poured another cup of coffee and brought it to the commissioner.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Dennis?" Ironside barked.

"Good morning to you too, Bob." Randall began sipping his coffee when he noticed Ironside eating breakfast. "Any chance there is any more of what he is eating?" Randall asked.

Ironside slammed his coffee cup down on the table. "Does anyone ever eat breakfast before coming into this office in the morning?"

"You're in a good mood. What's the matter? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Randall started eating the eggs Mark had just placed in front of him.

"Commissioner, if you don't mind let's not talk about the chief's sleeping habits," Eve pleaded.

"I see. Another all-nighter and Mark didn't wake him," Randall continued eating. "That explains the mood."

"Since when does the chief's moods need explaining?" Mark asked.

Ironside was about to say something when Eve interrupted. "Commissioner, was there something we can do for you?"

"He is obviously here for the purpose of giving me a headache," Ironside grumbled.

"Well if I was it would be payback for the headache you are giving me," Randall answered. "Bob, I got a call from Miss Diane Simmons. She is in charge of inspecting the day care centers in the city. She called to object to your Sergeant Brown's invasion of confidential information and threatening her."

"Threatening her with what?" Ironside demanded.

"Well frankly with you. He demanded the report on the last inspection of the Weaver Day Care Center and when she asked for a court order he said you could be there in five minutes to deliver it personally."

Mark and Eve smiled. Ironside looked at Randall indignantly and said, "I don't see the threat in that?"

"You wouldn't," Randall quipped. Mark and Eve laughed.

"Bob, do you want to tell me what is going on. Diane Simmons has several friends on the city council and she is a close friend of the mayor's wife. She said your sergeant accused Allison Weaver of kidnapping a child from the day care center."

"Sgt. Brown is simply following orders. We are investigating all employees of that day care center including Allison Weaver and I don't care about her friendship with the mayor's office. Everyone in that day care center is a suspect until they are ruled out." Ironside finished his coffee. He held the cup up and looked at Mark who filled it up.

Why the interest in this case, Bob? Shouldn't it be turned over to the FBI. It's a kidnapping after all, isn't it?" Randall inquired.

"Commissioner, the boy that was taken was Bobby Evans," Mark told him.

Randall sat back and looked at Ironside. "Isn't that the boy that was left in your van after the plane was bombed at San Francisco International?"

"That's right," Ironside confirmed.

Randall attitude changed. He had intended to order Ironside to leave this one alone but now he knew that would be impossible. That meant the city council and the mayor would be breathing down his neck until his top detective found that child. He knew Bob Ironside would not stop until he found that boy. "What have you got so far?"

"An employee with a model record released the boy to a man claiming to be his father. She did it without having him even show any identification," Ironside said.

"Then you think she might be involved?" Randall asked.

"It is at least a possibility. She knows more than she is telling us," Ironside told his boss.

"Ed was to see Judge Thatcher this morning for a court order to check her bank account," Eve offered.

"Bob, I was going to ask you to let the FBI handle this one…" Randall began.

"Don't Dennis because I am not backing off this one," Ironside warned the commissioner.

"We are going to get some pressure on this Bob," Randall said.

"When was the last time we did not get some pressure on a case, Dennis?" Ironside barked.

"Alright Bob. You find the boy. But try not to offend everyone involved," Randall said.

"I'll offend whoever is necessary to find that boy," Ironside growled.

"Yes, well I better get going. I am going to have to explain this to the mayor. Mark thanks for breakfast." Randall got up. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I hope you find him unharmed, Bob." Ironside nodded and Randall left his office.

Eve watched her boss. The intent and worried look on his face was evident. She walked around the table behind him and put her arms around his neck. "We'll find him, Chief."

Ironside placed his hand over hers. "Let's go over what we got while we wait for Ed to get back.

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 4**

**4.1**

Bobby watched the strangers argue. He wanted to go home. The strangers scared him, especially the one she called 'Can'. Bobby knew this stranger did not like him. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mommy.

The TV was running in the background. "Ken, I just think we are taking a chance bringing in another shipment with Ironside running an investigation on that place. Why can't we wait until he is done? Why take any chances?" Karen asked her husband.

This woman simply drove him crazy. Why could she not just shut up and let him run things? Good god he would be so happy to be rid of these two sniveling women. Why did he ever involve either of them? "Because the man said we continue," he snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But what about Ironside?" she persisted.

"Ironside again? What is this obsession with Ironside? I am sick of hearing about Ironside. I don't want to hear his name again," Ken shouted at her.

"I just don't understand how you can ignore him. He is dangerous, Ken. Don't you watch the news or read the papers. He is the most celebrated detective in this country. We should not mess with him. We are taking a chance of getting caught letting that shipment come into the day care center. Do you really think you are going to smuggle it in there under his nose?" Karen persisted.

"Karen, I am sick of discussing this. The shipment is coming in. I have told you before, let me worry about Ironside."

All of a sudden, the sound on the television increased to a very loud level. Ken and Karen looked over at the television at the same time. Bobby had turned up the sound. Standing in front of the television, he was clapping his hands. He had a huge smile on his face, "Unk Bobby." He began laughing and pointing at the television. There on the screen the news was playing a segment with Robert Ironside explaining to the press the reason for the arrest of a prominent businessman. Bobby put both hands on the screen and kissed the image of Ironside. "Unk Bobby," he said again.

Ken looked at Karen, "That kid is demented," Ken said.

"Yea, well take a look at the screen. Who's on there?"

"Are you going to start that again?" Ken moaned.

"Ken, first it was the newspaper and now the television and both times it is Ironside. Did it occur to you that he is not saying his own name? He is also saying unk. Could that mean Uncle Bobby?"

Karen had Ken's attention. He looked at little Bobby who was now watching the television intently with one hand on the image of Robert Ironside. "Talk to that kid. See if he reacts to Ironside's name?"

Karen walked over to Bobby. "Uncle Bobby?" She pointed at Ironside and said.

Bobby pointed and said, "Unk Bobby." He clapped his hands.

Karen walked over to the table and got the newspaper. She mixed up the pages of the paper and put it down on the floor. "Show me Uncle Bobby," she pointed at the newspaper. "Find Uncle Bobby."

Bobby sat down on the floor and began turning the pages. He continued turning them until he came upon the picture of Robert Ironside. He pointed and said, "Unk Bobby."

"I'll be damned," Ken exclaimed. That kid knows Ironside."

"Now do you really think May Evans will not talk? Good god Ken, she's a friend of Ironside! You have kidnapped a kid of a friend of Ironside's! It explains why he was so intent on checking every employee in the day care center. Ken that man will not stop until he finds that kid. We have to get rid of him. Let's drop him off somewhere."

Ken Tyson kept watching Bobby. The image of Ironside was gone but Bobby was now looking at his picture in the paper. "Just calm down. This may turn out to be a god send."

"What the hell are you talking about? Wake up! We have a kid who calls Ironside Uncle Bobby. That is more than some casual acquaintance. May Evans must be close to Ironside. He is going to come after us with a vengeance."

"I don't think so. Don't you see? This is the way we keep Ironside out of our hair." He walked over to Bobby. Squatting down he watched the boy touching the picture of Ironside. "I bet May will keep Ironside off our backs if we threaten harm to little Bobby Ironside," he laughed.

Karen looked from Ken, to Bobby and back to Ken. She smiled. "You may just be right. So what do we do?

"I am going to make a call to Miss Evans. We will tell her to keep her mouth shut. We tell her if she talks to Ironside, we will kill the kid."

"When are you going to call her?"

"The sooner the better."

**4.2**

Ed Brown opened the door to his boss's office, entered and came down the ramp. "Chief, I think I might have something here."

"Well, Sergeant Brown I am happy to see you grace us with your presence. What exactly do you have?" Ironside barked.

Brown went into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee. As he headed for the table Ironside was sitting at, he suddenly turned around and went back into the kitchen. He poured another cup of coffee and then carried both cups to the table. He set one down in front of Chief Ironside and sat down. He noticed the slight smile on the chief's face.

"Well?" Ironside said.

"Charlotte Wilson deposited five thousand dollars on seven different occasions in the past two years," Ed said.

"Did you check with Allison Weaver to be sure it was not part of her salary," Eve asked.

"Yes and it was not. Allison Weaver could not explain the money. She said it did not come from the day care center," Ed replied

"Any other explanation for the funds?" Ironside asked. "A trust account perhaps?"

"No. I checked with the bank manager and the money was always deposited in cash in hundred dollar bills," Ed answered.

"Blackmail?" Mark offered.

"If so, who and why?" Eve asked.

"Ed, find out where that money came from. Get Charlotte Wilson in here. If she won't talk, tell her we will call in the Internal Revenue Service. I am willing to bet she did not claim the money on her income tax return. Now what about Weaver?"

"I stopped and spoke with Diane Simmons. She is the one that inspected the Weaver Day Care Center. She said nothing was out of order at the day care center. Allison Weaver has obeyed all rules and regulations. Simmons gave the day care center the highest rating a center can receive. She also does not believe that Allison Weaver would be involved in anything illegal. She scoffed at the idea that Weaver would have had anything to do with the disappearance of Bobby Evans," Ed reported.

"What is your gut feeling about Allison Weaver, Ed?" Ironside asked his top detective.

"Chief, I simply do not believe she had anything to do with Bobby's disappearance. There is nothing there that would lead us to believe she did. She was as angry about the Wilson's failure to follow guidelines for identifying someone coming to pick up a child."

"Neither do I. I have known Allison for many years. I have always been impressed with the way she runs that day care center. However, we are not going to assume anything."

"Chief, could it have been possible for something to be going on at the day care center that Allison simply did not know about?" Eve asked.

"Of course it could. What do you have in mind Eve?" Ironside asked.

"I am not sure. However, it would be a good idea to get a look at the books. If Allison was not the only one that kept them, there might be something there. We could enlist her help going through them."

"Alright Eve. You have the job. I want you to be careful how you handle this with Allison. I want her cooperation. Be sure to include her but keep a close eye on her while going through them," Ironside ordered.

"Now where are we on checking employees?" Ironside asked.

"We are just getting started," Eve said. "There is one employee," Eve checked her list, "a woman named Jillian Carlson. She was beaten up a couple months ago. Allison Weaver found her in one of the rooms in the center. Allison called the police. Jillian refused to tell the police who beat her up or why. The police had no choice but to drop it. Allison tried afterwards to get her to talk to the police but she refused. She would not even talk to Allison about it. She did claim the beating did not take place at the day care center."

"Mark and I will talk to her. You two have your assignments. Let's get moving," Ironside ordered.

Mark grabbed his jacket from the railing and pushed Ironside up the ramp. Ed and Eve followed them out the door.

**4.3**

May Evans stared out the window. She had never been so scared and worried in her life. Even when her ex-husband, Harry Higdon was trying to kill her, she was not this worried. At least than Bobby was in Ironside's care and she did not have to worry about his safety. Today she had no idea where her son was or if he was even still alive. She knew Chief Ironside would not stop until he found the truth but it was the truth May Evans was terrified of. What if Chief Ironside did not get to Bobby in time? No, she could not think that way. She had to have confidence in Robert Ironside. He did not let her down before. She had no reason to believe that he would this time.

She struggled with whether or not she should contact her husband. He had a right to know what was going on. Yet he had enough to think about in a combat zone without having to worry about her and Bobby. No, she would not contact him. She would give Chief Ironside the time to resolve the situation and find Bobby.

She was so grateful for the way the chief came to her aide immediately. May knew Chief Ironside was extremely fond of Bobby. The feeling was mutual. Bobby loved the chief and Ironside got a kick out of the way Bobby called him 'unk Bobby'. Bobby Evans was probably the only one alive that called Robert Ironside 'Bobby' and got away with it. He was so gentle with Bobby. He was always checking to see if they needed anything. Well she needed something right now. She needed her son back home safely and Robert Ironside was the man who could make that happen. She had to give him time to find Bobby but it was so hard. What if she never saw Bobby again? May scolded herself for that thought. She had to keep a positive attitude. The phone rang bringing her out of her private thoughts.

The police officer that had been assigned to stay with her walked over to one phone and indicated for her to pick up the extension. "Remember what Chief Ironside told you to say." The officer pressed the recording button on the machine and nodded his head at May.

With raw nerves, May picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Mrs. Evans?" The male voice said.

"Yes, this is May Evans."

"Don't talk, just listen. I have your son. Before you ask, he is fine. I know that you are a friend of Ironside's. You are to say nothing to Ironside of what you saw."

May listened in confusion. "Saw? What are you talking about? I didn't see anything."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" he shouted. Tyson lowered his voice once again. "If you want to see your son again, you are not to tell Ironside anything that you saw. If you do, I will kill your kid. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. When do I get my son back?" She asked.

"I will let you know. In the meantime keep your mouth shut." The line went dead.

May broke down in tears. The officer shut off the recorder and went to May. He put his arms around May and said soothingly, "The chief will find Bobby."

"How do I know he is even alive?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. And what does he mean _forget what I saw?_ I have not seen anything. I have no idea what it is that I am not supposed to tell Chief Ironside. I just want my son back." May fell into a chair and sobbed openly in front of the police officer.

**4.4**

Mark pushed the button on the van. The lift opened and lowered to the ground. After turning Chief Ironside's chair around, Ironside backed the chair onto the lift. Mark pushed the button that would lift his boss's wheel chair into the van. Mark went around the front of the vehicle and got in. Ironside was already on the phone. Mark waited for Ironside to finish his conversation and give him instructions.

Ironside hung up the phone. "Jillian Carlson is not working today. Allison gave me her home address." The chief gave Mark the address. His aide pulled the van out of the police garage and into the street.

"How are you going to handle her chief?" Mark asked.

"As much intimidation as necessary, Mr. Sanger. I am going to find Bobby Evans.

After a twenty-minute drive, Mark arrived at Jillian Carlson's house. Ironside once again entered the lift and lowered his wheel chair to the ground. Mark pushed his chair up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the bell.

Within a minute a woman in her late twenties answered the door, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Miss Carlson, Jillian Carlson?" Ironside asked.

"That's right. What can I do for you?" Jillian eyed the man in the wheel chair. He looked extremely familiar. She had seen him some place before. She watched as the man in the wheel chair pulled something out of his suit coat.

Ironside showed her his police badge. "My name is Robert Ironside. I'm with the San Francisco police department. I would like to talk to you. May we come in?"

Hesitating, Jillian looked at the black man that stood behind the man's wheel chair. "I guess so." She opened the door wider so that Ironside could maneuver his chair into the house.

Chief Ironside put a hand on both sides of the doorframe and pulled his chair over the threshold. Mark wheeled him in and followed her into a modestly decorated living room.

It hit her who this man was. Of course, she had seen him before. The man had been on TV many times and in the newspapers. He was the former chief of detectives…..well at least they called him former. He was probably the most powerful member of the police department. Everyone in the city loved this guy except for the criminals. "What can I help you with Chief Ironside?"

Ironside spoke softly, "A couple months ago you were discovered in back room of the Weaver Day Care Center. You had been beaten quite badly. Yet you refused to tell Allison Weaver or the police what had happened. That was your right since you seemed to be the only one involved. But now there is someone else involved so I must ask you again what happened that night?"

Ironside watched as Jillian's face changed expressions from apprehension to fear. He softened his voice in attempt to keep her calm and relaxed in his presence. "We need your help. Bobby Evans was taken from the day care center yesterday. We have to find him before something happens to him. The beating you took may be connected to Bobby's disappearance."

She turned away from Ironside. "Well it isn't," she said in very short tone.

"You don't know that Miss Carlson. I have to ask you to tell me what happened that day," Ironside said.

"Nothing happened. This is none of the police's business. I said I did not want to press charges. I am not going to talk about it," she said agitated.

"Miss Carlson, there is a little boy out there who has no idea why his world has been turned upside down. He is alone and probably scared. We have to find him. If someone is threatening you I can assign police officers to protect you."

"I don't want police protection. I just want you people to leave me alone," she snapped.

"I cannot do that, Miss Carlson. I must find Bobby Evans. Now you can talk to me here or you can do it downtown. I would much rather talk to you here. I have no desire to drag you downtown. Please help us," Ironside said softly.

Jillian could not help but notice the piercing blue eyes this man was looking out through. It was as if he was looking right through her. "Please Chief Ironside. I cannot talk to you."

Ironside took her hand in his and guided her to a chair directly beside him. "Whatever it is I promise you I will help you. I promise you I will not let anyone harm you." Ironside looked directly into her eyes.

Jillian was torn between keeping quiet and talking to this man. He was after all the best cop in the city of San Francisco. He was known for keeping his word. He did protect people. But if she talked that man might kill her. "I don't know. I should not say anything….."

"Jillian," Ironside said switching to her first name, "do you know who Bobby Evans is?"

"Yes, of course. I have taken care of him many times," she answered without looking up. She just could not look into that man's eyes.

"I am sure you don't want anything to happen to him do you?" Ironside kept his voice soft. He did not let go of Jillian's hand. He rubbed her palm with his thumb.

"No of course I don't." Tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Then help us find him," Ironside said.

"Chief Ironside, I don't know where he is. If I did, I would certainly tell you."

"Jillian, the beating you took just may be related," Ironside said again.

"I don't see how it could be," she said, still looking away from Ironside.

"Tell me what happened. Let me decide if it is related. I promise you if I do not think it is I will not take it any further. You will not have to talk to anyone else. I will help you with whatever it is you are afraid of."

Jillian squeezed Ironside's hand. She decided to trust him. "A man approached me in the parking lot at the day care center after work. He wanted me to arrange to hide something at the day care center. He told me if I did he would pay me $5000.00 for each shipment."

Mark caught Ironside's eye. "Did he say what the shipment was?" Ironside asked.

"No, he did not. I asked him but he told me I did not need to know. I knew it had to be illegal whatever it was. Chief Ironside, I have never done anything illegal in my life…..well except for parking tickets and underage drinking a few years ago." Ironside smiled. "I did not want anything to do with whatever he was doing. No amount of money is worth going to jail for. I am going to community college and working full time at the day care center. I want to go into criminal justice. I want to be a police officer. I can't get involved in anything illegal."

"So you refused to help him," Mark stated.

"That's right," she confirmed.

"And how did he react?" Mark asked. "Is that when he beat you?"

"No. He told me he would give me time to think about it. He told me to keep my mouth shut or he would shut it for me permanently."

"And he contacted you again," Ironside asked.

"He showed up at my house just before I was supposed to go to work. I told him I would not help him and if he did not leave me alone I would go to the police."

"And that is when he beat you?" Mark asked.

"Yes. He told me if I talked about what he told me he would kill me. I don't get paid if I do not go to work so I went in the way I was."

Ironside continued to rub her palm with his thumb. "Jillian look at me," he said. Jillian raised her eyes to meet his. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise you. I am going to assign police officers to keep an eye on you until I have this man in custody. Do you think you could describe this man to a police artist?"

"Yes, I think so. I will never forget that face."

Ironside smiled at her. "Then would you accompany me to police headquarters. I would also like you to look through the mug shot books and see if you can identify this man. Would you do that for me?"

"Yes sir," she answered. "Chief, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Ironside said.

"Does my reaction to him mean I should forget being a police officer?"

Ironside smiled again, "No I don't think that at all. You would be surprised what training will do for your confidence. Later if you find you are not cut out to be police officer, there are other jobs within the police department. Maybe you could work in computer crimes, become a finger print expert, or a police sketch artist. If you would like I would be happy to help you figure out where you might fit in."

Jillian squeezed his hand again. "I would like that very much, Chief."

"Then we will talk about it. Now get your purse and we will go downtown," Ironside said as he let go of her hand.

Jillian got up and left the room.

"You really intimidated her into talking to you," Mark said with a slight grin.

"Sometimes the soft touch works better than bullying people," Ironside barked.

"Chief Robert T. Ironside has a soft touch," Mark teased.

"If you tell anyone that I will personally find some excuse to throw you in a nice intimidating cell," Ironside snarled.

Mark grinned from ear to ear.

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 5**

"So you are telling me this kid you picked up knows Ironside?" Tony Marco complained.

"Apparently," Ken Tyson answered.

"Why in the hell would you pick up a kid that is associated with Ironside? No one in his or her right mind tangles with that cop. He's dangerous."

"I had no way of knowing that May Evans is a friend of Ironside. I could not take a chance she would go to Allison Weaver with what she saw. I figured she would keep her mouth shut if we had her kid," Ken said.

"Ironside is like a dog with his favorite bone. He will not quit looking for that kid until he finds him. You were careless. Why did you not just take out May Evans if she walked in on you? Why take some kid who calls Ironside 'Uncle Bobby'. This is a mess." Tony Marco shook his head angrily.

"Do you really think if I had killed her Ironside would not have come at us with less fury?"

"Ironside is your problem. Do not make him mine. If you do, I will kill you and I will not lose any sleep doing it. Do we understand each other?"

"We understand each other perfectly," Ken said through gritted teeth. He got up and left Tony's office.

The nerve of that man. Ken was furious. He did all the work and took all the chances and Marco had the gull to threaten him. As soon as he was paid for this shipment, he was out of here. No more Tony. No more Karen and no more Melody. He was tired of all of them.

In the meantime, he had to find a way to control Ironside. That crippled cop had become a problem he had not counted on. The kid was the key to Ironside. He was sure of that. He had to find a way to keep him from interfering. Maybe the answer was to eliminate him all together. His staff was not as smart as he was. They would not be able to figure things out without him. Yes, the more he thought about it he believed that it was the only way to stop him.

**5.2**

Jillian Carlson glanced over at Ironside. She could not believe her luck. She wanted to be a cop. San Francisco finest cop had agreed to help her. She never dreamed that beating she took would result in Ironside's help. She turned her attention back to the mug files. After a while, everyone began to look alike. She hoped she could identify the man who beat her up. She would live to see him go to jail and at the same time help Chief Ironside. Then she could be sure he would help her with her career.

The door to Ironside's office opened and the police sketch artist came down the ramp. "Chief, I am told you need my services."

"Yes Charlie. This is Jillian Carlson. She will describe the man we are looking for."

Charlie sat down beside Jillian and they began the task of identifying Jillian's attacker.

The phone in front of Ironside rang. He picked it up and barked, "Ironside." After listening for a minute the detective said, "We are on our way. "Mark! Let's go. We have heard from the kidnapper," he shouted.

**5.3**

Mark pulled the van up to the curb at May's house. Ironside lowered his chair down to the ground and wheeled off the lift. Mark moved in behind his chair and pushed his boss to the door. Mark rang the bell. The door opened and May Evans leaned over as Ironside wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be alright, May. We are going to find Bobby." May backed away after Ironside let go of her and wheeled into the house.

After greeting the officer, Ironside wheeled directly to the recorder. He punched the play button and listened to the conversation between May and the kidnapper. When the recording was finished, he played it repeatedly. Finally, he turned to May and asked, "What is he talking about? What did you see at the day care center?"

"Chief, I have done nothing but rack my brain since he said that and I just don't know what he is talking about," May said.

Not being what Ironside wanted to hear he pushed May to jog her memory. "There has to be something or he would not have said that. Come on May. You saw something. Think! Something that you thought unusual at the time?"

May tried to think if anything struck her as unusual but nothing came to mind. Worse, she knew her son's life might depend on what she remembered. "Chief, I honestly cannot think of anything I could have seen that someone would want to keep me from telling you. Believe me I wish I could."

Ironside knew that pushing her might drive her to a breaking point so he decided to back off for the time being. "Alright May. Keep thinking about what you have seen at the day care center. It could lead us to Bobby's kidnapper."

I'll try chief. I'll really try," she said with tears in her eyes.

Ironside drew her into his arms. "I know you will." He held her for a moment. When he let go, he said to the officer, "Give me that recording. Call me immediately if he calls again."

Once back in the van Mark said, "Remember when I was shot? Eve figured out that what I saw made no impression on me that I did not realize what I had witnessed.

"Yes what about it?" Ironside inquired.

"She may not be able to come up with it," Mark said.

"Why not? You did."

"But we were able to tie down the day it happened. Chief, how do we know when she saw whatever it was?" Mark asked.

"It had to be recently. She saw something that this man was willing to kidnap Bobby to keep her quiet. He would not have waited and given her time to report it," Ironside said.

"How do you get her to remember it?"

"First I am going to let her get a good night's sleep and then I will talk to her tomorrow. She was not in the emotional state to handle anymore questioning today."

"Where to now?" Mark asked.

"Back to the office. Jillian should be done with the sketch artist . I want her to listen to the recording and see if she recognizes his voice as the man who beat her. Then we can be sure the two are related," Ironside said.

Mark turned at the next corner and headed for the chief's office.

**5.4**

Ironside wheeled down the ramp slowing his chair as it moved downward. He wheeled over to Jillian. "How are we doing?" He asked.

"We have a likeness chief," Charlie said.

Ironside looked at the sketch. The man in the sketch was not familiar to him. "You are sure this is what the man looked like?"

Jillian took the sketch from Chief Ironside. She studied it for a moment. Looking Ironside in the eye she said, "Yes chief, that is the man that attacked me."

"Eve!" Ironside shouted. "Get this downstairs. Have copies made and distributed among the street cops. I want this man picked up the moment he is spotted."

Eve walked over to the table and took the sketch. She looked it over and then turned to leave."

"Eve," Ironside called over his shoulder. "Any luck with the day care center records?"

"Not yet chief but I am going back tomorrow. Allison does not like a couple things we have run across. We are going to check them out in the morning."

"Alright. When you are done with that sketch , go home and get some sleep. It is getting late. Have we heard from Ed yet."

"He called in an hour ago. He was still going to pick up Charlotte Wilson. He said he would call in before he went home. So I am assuming he has not picked her up yet," Eve said.

"Good night, Eve."

"Good night, Chief." Eve returned.

Ironside turned his attention back to Jillian. "I have a recording of the man who kidnapped Bobby. I would like you to listen to it and see if you can identify the man on the recording as the man who attacked you. Will you do that for me?"

Jillian became apprehensive. She did not want to hear that man's voice again. She knew she had to help Chief Ironside but the thought of hearing that man's voice again terrified her. "Yes, chief. I'll listen to it," she said meekly.

Ironside nodded at Mark who brought the recorder over to the table and set it down in front of Jillian. Jillian stared at the machine. Could it be him? Could she handle hearing his voice? She had to be strong in front of Ironside. She wanted to be a cop. If she could not handle this then how could she ever hope to make a good police officer? Jillian breathed in and said, "I'm ready chief."

Ironside pushed the button.

"_Hello."_

"_Mrs. Evans?"_

"_Yes, this is May Evans."_

"_Don't talk, just listen. I have your son. Before you ask, he is fine. I know that you are a friend of Ironside's. You are to say nothing to Ironside of what you saw."_

"_Saw? What are you talking about? I didn't see anything."_

"_SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" If you want to see your son again, you are not to tell Ironside anything that you saw. If you do, I will kill your kid. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, I understand. When do I get my son back?"_

"_I will let you know. In the meantime keep your mouth shut."_

The color had drained from Jillian Carlson's face. It was evident to Ironside that this was indeed the man who had beaten her when she refused to cooperate with him. He took her hand in his. "Jillian, is that man's voice familiar to you?" He asked, knowing fully well it was.

She looked into Ironside's blue eyes. "Yes, chief. I will never forget that voice. That is the man that beat me. I am sure of it."

Ironside squeezed her hand. "I know that was hard for you but you have just helped us immensely. I assure you that man will not get anywhere near you. As I promised, I have assigned police officers to protect you until I find him."

"Chief, if there is anything else I can do to help, please let me know."

"When I catch him, and I will, I will need your testimony in court," Ironside said.

"You will have it." She looked at the man in the wheel chair. She had heard so much about his tough demeanor but this man was gentle and caring with her. She wondered how he got such a reputation for being so gruff and intimidating.

"I will have an officer take you home. I would like you to go back to work tomorrow. If that man shows up at the day care center again, you are not to go near him. I am going to assign an undercover policewoman at the center. You are to inform her immediately if he enters the day care center. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Ironside reached for the phone and asked the police officer assigned to Jillian Carlson to come up to his office. When the officer arrived, Ironside said to him, "Keep a close eye on her officer."

Jillian kissed Ironside on the cheek. "Thank you chief."

"No, thank you." He smiled at her, dimples prominent on both sides of his cheeks. The police officer led Jillian out the door.

Almost immediately, the door opened and Barbara came in. She stopped at the top of the ramp. "I wasn't sure if you wanted company tonight considering everything that is going on but I wanted to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

"Come in," Ironside said softly. "Mark!"

Mark needed no more prodding. He went into his room and closed the door.

Barbara walked down the ramp and over to Ironside. She bent down as Ironside cradled her chin in his hand and kissed her. When they parted he asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, but I'll get us a drink." While Barbara went in to the kitchen, Ironside wheeled over to the window. He looked out over San Francisco for a couple minutes until Barbara returned with two glasses of bourbon. She handed one to Ironside and sat in a chair beside him. "You look tired Bob," she said.

"I'm fine." Ironside drank from his glass. "I can't help but worry about Bobby. He must be scared….out there alone with strangers who mean him harm…..away from his mother. I just want to find him and bring him home."

Barbara placed her hand over his. "You'll find him, Bob. It is only a matter of time. Are you making progress?"

"Yes, we have linked the kidnapper with someone at the day care center that was beaten for not cooperating in hiding a package there," he said. He took another drink from the glass of bourbon.

"What was in the package?"

"I do not know yet. Whatever it was, you can bet it wasn't legal. Ed is still out running down a lead. I just sent Eve home for the night. I can't work them around the clock even though I want to."

"And you can't work yourself around the clock either. You have to rest, Bob."

"I'll rest after I find Bobby," Ironside said. He looked out window.

"And then what? You will rest after the next case or the one after that or the one after that?"

Ironside looked back at Barbara and took her hand in his. He softly kissed the back of her hand. "I'll try to get some rest. I promise."

"You had better. You will be much sharper if you are well rested so I am going to get out of here and let you get some sleep." Barbara got up, bent down and kissed him. "I'll drop by to see you tomorrow. In the meantime, rest….Chief Ironside."

After Barbara left the office, Ironside shouted, "Mark!"

The door to Mark's room opened and Mark came out. "Yes, chief."

"Help me into bed."

**5.5**

Sgt. Ed Brown knocked on the door of the home of Charlotte Wilson. He waited a minute and knocked again….still no answer. Ed walked over to the front window. He could see clearly into the house. Charlotte Wilson was nowhere to be seen. The lights were on and the television was on. Ed walked back across the street to the parked patrol car. He knocked on the window. Pulling his badge out of his suit coat, Ed flashed his it and said, "Sgt. Brown. I work for Chief Ironside. Miss Wilson is not answering her door. She has not left has she?"

The officer was indignant. "Of course not or we would not just be sitting here."

"Do you have someone watching the back door?" Sgt. Brown asked.

The officer squirmed a little. "Well…no"

"Then how do you know she didn't leave?" Ed demanded.

"Well…..I…." the officer stammered.

"I think you better get a search warrant so we can get in there," Ed suggested.

"I don't think that is necessary. She has not come out. Her car is in the driveway. She could not have gotten anywhere without it."

"Have you ever heard of a taxi? Get a search warrant now or would you like to explain to Chief Ironside you let his material witness slip out the back door," Ed ordered.

The officer got on the police radio. Fifteen minutes later an officer arrived with a search warrant. Ed headed back to the door with the three officers. He addressed the officer that had just arrived. "Go around to the back and make sure no one leaves. You two come with me."

Ed and the two officers crossed the street and went up the steps to the front door. Ed tried one more time to knock. Again, no one answered. "Break it in," Ed instructed.

Both officers put a shoulder to the door and with their weight shoved the door until the lock broke away from the frame. All three men entered the house. "You check that way," he said pointing. Ed went down a hall and discovered an open door. He looked inside. The bedroom was empty. He entered and looked around. The dresser drawer was hanging open. Ed checked the bathroom. An overnight case, full of perfume, makeup and other things a woman carries if she is planning to be away from home, was sitting on the sink counter. Ed turned and left the bathroom.

He noticed the closet door was open. Several dresses were half pulled from the hangers as if someone had done so while making other selections to be removed from the hangers. Ed turned and spotted a suitcase on the floor beside the bed. He walked over to the suitcase and knelt down. It had been packed with clothes but was still open. It looked to Ed like several days of clothing had been packed in that suitcase. However, it was obvious Charlotte never got to take that suitcase or her makeup case with her. She either decided to leave without them or was forced to.

When Ed re-entered the living room the other two officers were standing there. "There is no sign of her, Sergeant."

"Thanks funny, I thought she would not get very far without her car?" Ed said sarcastically.

Both officer squirmed, embarrassed that they had lost the woman but more concerned about facing Chief Robert T. Ironside. He was not going to be happy.

"Seal this place up," Ed told them. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing the chief's office, he waited for an answer.

A sleepy Chief of Detectives answered with "Ironside."

"Chief, it's Ed. I am at Charlotte Wilson's house.

"You have picked her up then?" Ironside asked.

"No chief, I have not," Ed told his boss.

"What do you mean you haven't?'

"She is not here?"

"SHE'S WHAT? Ironside roared.

"When I got here no one answered the door. I checked with the officers out in front of her house. They did not see her leave. Her car is still here."

"Then how in the hell did she get out of the house without them knowing?" He snarled.

"They did not bother to cover the back door, chief.

"DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU COVER SOMEONE IF YOU GIVE THEM A WAY TO SLIP OUT?"

"Chief, there is something else you should know," Ed said trying to change the subject and calm his boss.

"What are you talking about, Ed?"

"She packed a suitcase and there is a makeup case pack in the bathroom. But she did not take them with her," Ed inform him.

"Indicating she was probably interrupted," Ironside surmised.

"That's what I figured also."

"Ed, we have to find her. We got a break. The man that attacked Jillian Carlson is the same man that kidnapped Bobby Evans."

"How do we know that?"

"May got a call from the kidnapper. Jillian identified his voice as that man that beat her for refusing to hide his packages at the day care center."

"Chances are Charlotte Wilson knew who picked up Bobby." Ed suggested.

"She could have been part of the kidnapping. We have to find her Ed. There is nothing else we can do tonight. Continue checking on her tomorrow and keep me informed."

"Ok, goodnight chief," Ed said and hung up. As Ed drove home to his apartment, he wondered who interrupted Charlotte Wilson as she tried to pack to probably go into hiding. Chances are the kidnapper was the one. This was not good, thought Ed. What were their chances of finding her alive? He did not want to think about. Right now, all he could think of was getting into bed and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 6**

**6.1**

Mark Sanger carried a cup of coffee from the kitchen and set it down in front of his boss. Ironside sipped the coffee and looked at his watch. "Where in the hell are Ed and Eve?"

"Chief it is only a quarter to nine. They come in at nine. You know that," Mark reminded him.

"We have a case to investigate. They should have been here by now," Ironside grumbled.

Mark sat down at the table. "We always have a case to investigate."

The door opened and Ed and Eve came down the ramp. "Coffee, chief?" Ed asked.

Ironside lifted his coffee cup in the air indicating he already had a cup. Ed and Eve filled their coffee cups and sat down at the table.

Ironside looked back and forth between them. "I take it both of you have solved this case and returned Bobby back to his mother," he said gruffly.

"No. We thought you would like to see us before we headed out," Eve said.

"Eve, there has to be something in those records. Whatever you and Allison have found, check it out today. I want to know what is going on at the day care center."

"Yes chief." Eve said. "If there is nothing further I will head out to the day care center."

"Go ahead Eve."

Eve left the office. "Ed, I want to see the two officers that were covering Charlotte Wilson."

"I figured you would. They will be coming up at one o'clock. If there is nothing else chief, I am going to try and locate Charlotte Wilson."

"Keep me informed Ed," Ironside said. Ed left the office. On the way out he past Officer Fran Belding who was headed into the office.

Fran, who was in her uniform entered and came down the ramp. "Chief, I got word you wanted to see me."

"Hello Officer Belding. I have an assignment for you," Ironside told her.

"What can I do for you, chief?" She asked.

"Fran, we are investigating the disappearance of a boy from the Weaver Day Care Center. I need an uncover officer inside there." Ironside explained to Fran everything had transpired since Bobby Evans had been kidnapped.

Fran was excited about the opportunity to work with Chief Ironside again. She had helped him on occasion before and was hoping to eventually be assigned permanently to his office. "If I understand you correctly you would like me to keep an eye on the employees and watch for a shipment to come into the day care center. Can you tell me what kind of shipment I am watching for?

"No Fran, I can't. Just keep your eyes open. One of the workers, Jillian Carlson will be able to identify the man dropping off the package. You are not to try to apprehend this man if he shows up. We will have a patrol car in the area that will follow him. What you are to do is contact our men and identify the man to them," Ironside ordered. "One last thing Jillian has been traumatized by this man. Make sure she is protected from him. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly. Does Miss Weaver know I am coming?" Fran inquired.

"Yes. I talked to her this morning. She will provide your cover. Eve Whitfield is there checking the records. You two are to act as if you do not know each other," Ironside said.

Fran stood up. "Alright chief. I will change my clothes and head over to the day care center." Fran got up and left Ironside's office.

"Mark, get May Evans on the phone for me, please."

Mark picked up the phone and dialed.

**6.2**

"Ken, when is that shipment coming in?" Karen Tyson asked.

"Soon," Ken said. "I have to go in a few minutes and make the arrangements. You stay here with the kid," he ordered.

"But Ken, I can't. I have to pick up food. There is absolutely nothing here to feed him."

"So what. Let him go hungry."

"We can't do that. You want to keep him quiet don't you? She asked.

"What is that supposed to mean? He's quiet."

"How quiet do you think he will remain if he's not fed? He will start crying if he is hungry. I have to get groceries."

"Alright, but do it after I get back and I will stay with the brat," Ken said.

"It won't wait that long, Ken. I have nothing to feed him for breakfast. You are not going to be back by lunch. We have to keep him quiet."

Ken started pacing back and forth. "This kid is more trouble than he is worth."

"Why don't we just bring in a babysitter. There is a teenage girl in apartment seven. We can have her stay with him while I am out," she suggested.

"NO!" Ken shouted. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS DRAW SOMEONE ELSE'S ATTENTION TO THAT KID."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. What do you suggest? He will certainly draw attention if he starts screaming at the top of his lungs because he is hungry."

Ken went back to pacing. He looked at Bobby. He was playing with the toys they had provided him. Sitting in front of the television, he watched cartoons while rolling a small car on the floor. "Why not just lock him in this room? There is nothing in here he can get into. We can leave the television on. What will it take you…. about an hour?"

Karen shrugged. "I guess. Do you think he will be quiet that long."

"Give him the picture of Ironside. Between that and the television, he should be quiet. But you get back here as soon as possible."

The phone rang. Ken walked over to the table. "Yeah," he said. Ken listened to the other end.

Bobby watched Ken. The bad man was talking on the phone. Bobby liked talking on the phone. Mommy always let him call Unk Bobby. He even got to push the buttons on the phone. He loved talking to Unk Bobby. He had not talked to him in a long time. He missed him. He was a pease man. Bobby wanted to talk to him. He went over to Ken. "Talk Unk Bobby," he said.

Ken put his hand over the receiver, "Get this brat away from me."

Karen walked over and picked up Bobby. When Ken finished his conversation, he slammed the phone down. "I cannot wait to get this over with. I am sick of dealing with these people."

"As soon as we collect the money, we can get out of here," Karen said. "We can drop the kid off somewhere safe and call Ironside to pick him up after we get away."

Ken thought to himself, fat chance lady. I am not taking you anywhere. And that kid is not going anywhere. No witnesses…not even that little brat. In fact, he thought, he would have to take care of Karen, Melody, and Jillian. No witness and he would be home free. "Turn the television up a bit and let's get out of here. You drop me off and get the food you need. Make sure it there is enough to feed him for a week. Then get back here and keep him quiet. I will find my own way back here."

Karen turned the television up slightly and followed Ken to the door. She took one more look at Bobby and followed Ken out the door.

Bobby watched the bad people leave. He got up, stumbled over to the door. He stretched his little body as far as he could as he reached for the knob. Turning it, he pulled. Nothing happened. He reached up and tried again. Still nothing happened. Bobby gave up and stumbled back to the television.

The station broke in with breaking news. On the screen they were again showing Ironside coming out of May Evans home. The newsman continued reporting about the kidnapping. Bobby turned to see Ironside on the screen. "Unk Bobby! He went over to the television. He touched the image of Ironside. "Unk Bobby! Bobby looked at the phone and back at the screen. "Call Unk Bobby."

Bobby walked toward the table. He stumbled and fell down. He got up and continued toward the table. He pulled the chair. It did not move. Bobby pushed, it moved slightly. He pushed again. The chair moved a bit further. Bobby spent the next fifteen minutes pushing the chair. Finally, he had moved it out far enough to maneuver his body between the table and the chair. Bobby stepped on the bottom rung on the chair and grabbed the seat with his arms. Pulling himself upward, he was able to step to the next rung of the chair. Bobby grabbed the table and pulled. He stepped to the next rung on the chair. He was then able to pull his body into the chair. The youngster sat there for a moment, exhausted from his efforts. When the lad had gotten his breath back, he climbed up on the table and sat down.

Bobby picked up the phone receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello, Unk Bobby," he said. Bobby listened but only heard a funny sound. He slammed the received back down. He wanted to talk to Unk Bobby. Why wasn't Unk Bobby talking to him? He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello, Unk Bobby." Still nothing but that funny sound. Bobby was becoming frustrated. Where was Unk Bobby? He was always there when Mommy let him talk to him. Where was he now?

Suddenly Bobby remembered. Mommy had him press buttons. He had to press those buttons. Mommy always had him press buttons….Unk Bobby's buttons. Bobby pressed the received button like Mommy did. He watched her do it. Then he could press Unk Bobby's buttons. Bobby press 4157793242. He heard a new sound.

"San Francisco police department," a man said.

Bobby laughed. "Talk to Unk Bobby! Pease man."

The officer was stunned. It was a child! "Hello, are you in trouble son?"

"Talk Unk Bobby, please."

Officer James Damien was watching Officer Butch Youngston. He had a strange look on his face. "What's wrong Butch?"

"There's a kid on the phone. He is extremely young. I can't tell what he is saying. It sounds like he is saying Unk Bobby."

Officer Jamien Damien grabbed the phone from Butch, "Bobby is that you?"

Bobby laughed, "Talk Unk Bobby, pease."

Officer Damien looked at Officer Youngston. "Butch, I think this might be Ironside's missing kid. I think he is trying to say Uncle Bobby."

Youngston hurriedly grabbed another phone and dialed Ironside's office. He listened as the phone rang.

"Chief Ironside's office," Mark said.

"Mark, it's Officer Youngston. Let me talk to the chief. It's an emergency."

"Chief, Officer Youngston on line one. He says it's an emergency."

Ironside grabbed the nearest phone, punched line one and barked, "Ironside."

"Chief, we have a very unusual phone caller. He's asking for 'Unk Bobby."

Ironside senses went on full alert. "OFFICER PUT THAT CALL THROUGH TO ME NOW AND TRACE IT." He impatiently waited. When the line connected he said, "Bobby, is that you?"

Bobby laughed, "Talk to Unk Bobby. Love Unk Bobby."

"I love you too Bobby. How are you?" Ironside said the first think that came into his mind. He knew he had to keep Bobby talking until they could trace his where abouts.

"Love Unk Bobby," the youngster repeated. He laughed again.

"Bobby, are you alone?" Ironside asked knowing how silly he must sound to Mark. The lad certainly could not answer his question.

"Bobby talk Unk Bobby," Bobby said.

"You can talk to me anytime you want. Would you like to come visit me, Bobby?" Ironside asked.

"See Unk Bobby." Bobby set the phone down and clapped his hands.

"BOBBY, BOBBY! Ironside shouted.

Bobby could hear Ironside voice project through the receiver. He picked it back up. "Love Unk Bobby," he said.

"Bobby are the…bad people," he finally settled on that term, "with you."

"Bad man," Bobby said. "Can bad man."

"Is Can there?" Ironside asked.

"Can bad man," Bobby repeated.

"Where is Can, Bobby," Ironside asked.

"Bad man gone, "Bobby told Ironside. "Bobby see Unk Bobby."

"Bobby, I am going to come and get you," Ironside said.

Bobby laughed again. "See Unk Bobby!"

"That's right. I am going to pick you up."

Line two lit up and rang. Mark grabbed the line. He listened and turned to his boss. Chief, they got it!"

"HOLD THAT LINE MARK!" Ironside turned back to young Bobby. "Bobby, would you like to talk to Mark?"

Bobby laughed. "Bobby talk Mok."

MARK GET OVER HERE! KEEP BOBBY ON THE LINE. Mark moved swiftly to Ironside's table. Ironside wheeled to the phone Mark previously held. "Officer Youngston, get every available patrol car in that area to the address, now. Have Carl Reese meet me down stairs in the garage." Ironside slammed the phone into the receiver.

Mark was still talking to Bobby. "Mark, keep him on the line and call the van if the kidnapper shows up. I'm going after him."

Mark nodded. Ironside wheeled his chair up the ramp and out the door.

**6.3**

When Ironside entered the police garage, Lt. Carl Reese had already started the chief's van with the extra set of keys Ironside had made for him. He had the lift lowered. As soon as he spotted Chief Ironside, he was at his side making sure he was in the lift and then pressed the button. Ironside was lifted into the air and into the van.

Reese was already behind the wheel taking the van out of park when Ironside locked the wheels on his wheel chair. "The address is…." Ironside began.

"I already have it, chief." Carl pulled the van into the street and raced the van down the street."

"Step on it Carl. No one is going to pull this vehicle over," Ironside ordered.

Reese pressed the accelerator and drove the van as fast as he dared. Ironside grabbed the vehicle phone. "This is Ironside. No one is to move in without a direct order from me." He hung the phone up and growled, "Can't this thing go any faster."

"It can," Reese said, "if you don't mind me wrapping it around a telephone pole."

What seemed like hours, was in fact a matter of fifteen minutes. Carl pulled the van down the street from Ken Tyson's apartment. A black Ford sedan pulled directly behind them. Sgt. Ed Brown got out and walked to the passenger side of the vehicle. After getting in he said, "I heard it on the police radio. I thought I would lend a hand."

Ironside smiled. Somehow it made him feel a bit less nervous with Ed on the scene. "I am glad you are here Ed."

"How'd you find him?" Ed asked.

"I didn't," Ironside said. "He found me."

Confused, Ed asked, "What?"

"He found me, Ed. He called me on the phone."

"You're kidding, right?" Ed asked.

"No," Ironside said. The van phone rang. Ed grabbed it and said, "Sgt. Brown." He listened and spoke over his shoulder. "We have the building surrounded. Our boys have entered from the back entrance. They are waiting for your orders."

"Ed, you and Carl get over there and see if you can get a look in that apartment. I want to know if Bobby is alone."

Ed and Carl got out of the van and headed toward the apartment building. Ironside stayed behind but moved his wheel chair into the drivers spot. This is the one thing he was not good at…waiting.

Sgt. Brown and Lt. Reese approached the apartment building with guns drawn. Ed motioned for Carl to cover the one window while he moved quietly to the only other window into the apartment.

Carl slowly raised his head to look into the window. It was the bedroom. No one was in the room. He got down from the ledge and went around joining Ed. He found him peering into the window. Ed backed off and approached Carl. "I can see Bobby. He's on the phone," Ed chuckled. "There is no one else in sight."

"How do you want to handle this, Ed?" Carl asked.

"We're going in. I am going in the apartment door. You stay here. Get up on that ledge. Watch for me to enter. If you spot anyone, break this window. Protect Bobby. Shoot to kill anyone who threatens him. That should distract them long enough for me to get to Bobby." Ed turned to leave.

"Ed," Carl called out.

"Yea, "Ed answered.

"Be careful. I don't want to be the one to tell the chief we didn't get to Bobby in time."

"Neither do I," Ed said as he left Carl to handle his assignment.

Ed went around to the front and into the apartment building door. He signaled the officers down the hall to join him. Two of them joined him while two stayed behind to watch the back door. Ed arrived at the correct apartment. He put his ear to the door. He could hear Bobby laughing but no other sound was audible. Ed motioned for the officers to follow him through the door.

He put up three fingers and closed his fist. He then began raising one finger at a time. When he raised his third finger, Ed raised his leg a kicked the door with all his strength. The lock gave way and the door burst open. Brown came in low with his revolver pointed while the other two officers remain standing so they could shoot over Ed if necessary.

Bobby was sitting on the table, still talking on the phone. No one else seemed to be around. Ed pointed his revolver one way and then the other. The two officers went in the two directions Ed pointed. Brown walked over to Bobby and took the phone out of his hand. "We got him Mark. Call the chief and let him know Bobby is safe." Ed hung up the phone.

Bobby looked up at Sgt. Brown and clapped his hands while laughing as if he had just watched a police rescue in a movie. The two officers returned. "No one else is in the apartment, Sergeant."

Carl came through the apartment door. When he saw the scene in front of him, he holstered his weapon. Ed picked up Bobby. "Unk Ed," Bobby said."

Ed smiled and headed out the door with the little boy laughing as he went. Ironside's van was directly in front of the apartment building. The side door opened and Ironside's wheel chair was coming down in the lift. He wheeled off the lift's tray and headed toward Ed.

Bobby starting squirming in Ed's arms. "UNK BOBBY!" He shouted. Ed set the little boy down who ran toward Ironside. When he reached him, Ironside scooped the boy up with one arm and hugged the child to him. Bobby kissed Ironside's cheek. "Love Unk Bobby," the youngster said.

"I love you too, Bobby," Ironside whispered in the boy's ear."

Police officers stood around with smiles as they witness the tender side of Ironside that was rarely glimpsed by his subordinates. Ironside, seeing his rough, gruff reputation in jeopardy, shouted at his officers. "What the hell are you all looking at?"

The police officers turned away from Ironside smiling at the boss's discomfort.

Once settled back in the van, Ironside told Ed. "Stay here and set up a stake out. Our job is only half done. I want the man who did this. Who's apartment is this?"

"A man by the name of Ken Tyson," Carl said. "He's been arrested in several states for possession of drugs," Carl said. "I told my guys to check him out as soon as we got the address. They called while you were coming down from the office."

"So now we know what the package is that will be brought into the day care center," Ironside said. "Can…..Bobby could identify the man. He would not have release him. He is a witness. He would have killed him."

Carl watched Ironside. No, it was not over. Ironside was not stopping until he had Tyson and anyone else involved in threatening Bobby's life. Carl wondered if thugs would ever learn not to butt heads with this man.

"Ed, get moving. Carl, get me back to the office." Ed got out of the van and returned to the apartment building. Ironside picked up the van's phone. "Contact the officer protecting May Evans and have him bring her to my office."

Bobby looked up at his self-adopted uncle. "Love Unk Bobby."

Ironside kissed the top of the boy's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 07**

**7.1**

Music blared through the speakers on the radio. Officer Fran Belding sang along to one of her favorite tunes. The music was interrupted for breaking news.

_"CKLM has learned that Bobby Evans, the kidnapped boy from the Weaver Day Care Center has been rescued by Chief Robert Ironside of the San Francisco Police Department. Sources report the two year old boy was left alone locked in an apartment. It seems Bobby Evans was instrumental in his own rescue. The youngster dialed the police station and asked for "Uncle Bobby". Chief Ironside kept the boy on the phone long enough to trace the call. When he arrived at the apartment where the boy was being held there no sign of his kidnapper. The where abouts of the kidnapper is still under investigation."_

Fran smiled. Thank goodness Bobby had been found. The chief was going to be very unhappy the rescue was leaked to the press. It would lower the chances of catching the kidnapper who would not return to the apartment if he heard that broadcast.

Fran pulled into the day care parking lot. After parking her vehicle, she went inside to report to Allison Weaver. She was shown into her office.

Allison Weaver closed the door to her office. "Officer Belding, I assume you know Officer Whitfield?"

"Yes of course but the chief prefers that we keep that quiet since everyone knows she is a police officer." Fran looked at Eve. "It will help protect my undercover status."

"Well come along Fran and I will introduce you as our newest staff member. "

"Just a moment Allison." Eve stood up. "Fran we have uncovered evidence that Charlotte Wilson was accepting shipments of heroin and hiding them here until they could be marketed. We have reason to believe someone here has taken her place. We need to find out who that is and catch the man who picks it up. It is most likely the same man who has Bobby.

Fran shook her head. "Not unless the chief has taken up peddling drugs."

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked.

"You obviously have not had the news on. The chief picked Bobby up about an hour ago."

Surprise registered on Eve's face. "How did he find him?"

"According to the radio Bobby called the chief on the phone," Fran laughed.

"I cannot belief the chief would release that information with the kidnapper still out there. If he kept it quiet chances are the kidnapper would return to where he was holding Bobby. It must have been leaked which in that case I am glad I am not around the chief. He must be exploding by now."

**7.2**

"WHO IN THE FLAMING HELL LEAKED BOBBY'S RESCUE TO THE DAMN PRESS," Ironside roared."

"I don't know Chief," Lt. Carl Reese answered keeping his voice normal, hoping to calm the chief.

"IF TYSON HEARD THAT REPORT ON THE RADIO, HE'S LONG GONE," Ironside slammed his fist down on the table."

Bobby began to cry. Ironside glanced over at the boy and realized he had scared the lad. "Bobby, come here," he said softly. Bobby walked over to him with tears rolling down his face. "It's ok, Bobby." Ironside picked the boy up and set him in his lap. With his thumb, he wiped the tears from Bobby's face.

"Unk Bobby, mad at Bobby?"

"Nooooo…I am not made at you," he said softly.

Bobby put his arms around Ironside's neck and hugged him. "Carl, find out who leaked the rescue to the press. I want that officer to report to me."

Carl nodded and left the office. On the way out Carl passed another officer who led May Evans into the office. Ironside's back was to her. "Chief, what is going on? This officer will not tell me anything," she said with a worried look.

As Robert Ironside turned his chair around, he smiled and said, "I have a surprise for you."

Bobby shouted, "MOMMY!" He climbed down off Ironside's lap and ran toward his mother. May scooped him up in her arms. With tears running down her face she hugged and kissed her son as Ironside looked on.

"Mommy, I see Unk Bobby."

"Yes, I see that, Bobby." May was overcome with emotion. She was relieved that her son was safe and yet angry she and the boy had been put through this terrible ordeal. Carrying the boy, she walked over to Ironside. She set Bobby down and put her arms Ironside. "I don't know how I can ever thank you Chief Ironside," she said between the sobs of joy.

"You can start by calling me Robert or Bob," he said with a smile.

"I just knew you would find Bobby. Thank you…..Robert."

"May, I would like to take credit for finding him, but I did not," Ironside said.

May was confused. "I don't understand."

"Bobby called the police station. They realized who he was and transferred the call to me. I had it traced. We found him locked in an apartment."

"He likes to dial the number himself when we call you. I guess it is a good thing I have always allowed him to do it. Now, what about the kidnapper?" May asked.

"We don't have him yet. I would like you to look at a photograph of the man who rented the apartment." Ironside handed her a photo of Ken Tyson. "Do you recognize this man?"

May recognized the man right away. "Of course Chief...Robert. That man works at the day care center. He's a janitor there."

Ironside shook his head. "No May, he doesn't work there. Then you came in contact with him there?"

"Well yes. A couple days before Bobby was kidnapped, I walked to the back of the day care center to use the ladies room while Charlotte went to fetch Bobby. The man came out of a storage room. He had just placed something on the shelf in there. I asked him where the ladies room was and he pointed to the bathroom down the hall. When I said I had never seen him there before he told me he was fairly new. He said he had been hired to clean the day care center."

"This explains why the kidnapper told you not to tell me what you saw."

"I am not sure I understand what you are saying," May said, confused.

"Ken Tyson rented the apartment Bobby was held in. He has been arrested for possession of heroin several times but no conviction. What you witnessed without realizing it was Tyson placing a shipment of heroin on that shelf in the storage room. That is why he took Bobby, to keep you quiet about what you saw."

"But I didn't see anything. It was just a package. I thought nothing of it," May insisted.

"Tyson did not want to take that chance. That is why he took Bobby, to keep you from telling Allison Weaver or later, me."

"Well all he did was lead you to him because I had no idea that I saw anything at all. What is going to happen now?"

"Sgt. Brown has a stakeout at the apartment. If Tyson shows up there, we will pick him up," Ironside answered.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I have an APB out on him. His picture has been circulated around to our officers. All roads out of the city are being watched. We will pick him up." Ironside took hold of her hand. He guided her to a chair next to him. "In the meantime both you and Bobby are staying here with me."

Bobby became very excited. "Stay with Unk Bobby?"

Ironside smiled. "Would you like to sleep over?"

Bobby clapped his hands. "Sleep over." He climbed back into Ironside's lap.

Mark brought a glass of juice and set it down in front of Chief Ironside and Bobby. "Would you like some juice, Bobby?"

Bobby clapped his hands and grinned. He picked the glass up and took a drink. When he reached to set it on the table, it slipped out of his hand. The glass turned over and the contents spilled directly in Ironside's lap.

Mark tried to supress a grin realizing where the juice had spilled. The surprised look on Ironside's face was priceless. The front of the chief's trousers were soaking wet.

Bobby looked down, "Opps."

Mark could not hold back any longer. He burst out laughing. May Evans had been biting the inside of her cheeks but when Mark started laughing, she lost control as well. Bobby joined in.

"Unk Bobby all wet," Bobby laughed.

"Yes, I'm all wet," Ironside said to Bobby raising his eyebrows.

"Opps," Bobby said again holding his hand over a big wide grin.

Mark & May began laughing again.

"If you are sufficiently amused, set out another suit for me to change into. Ah….you better get me another pair of under…" Ironside stopped in mid-sentence.

Mark and May once again burst into laughter causing Bobby to laugh with them. Ironside lowered his chin, turned his head and pointed toward his room. Mark left the table with a grin that rivaled Bobby's.

**7.3**

Karen Tyson paid the checkout cashier the money for the groceries and pushed the cart out of the store. After arriving at her car, she opened the trunk and loaded them in. She slammed down the trunk door and got behind the wheel of the car. Karen started the car and pulled out into traffic.

She was worried about her husband. She did not like what she was seeing. Until now, she had never been involved in anything illegal. Now she was guilty of...kidnapping? Yes, she was guilty of kidnapping. Ken may have been the one who took Bobby but she was just as guilty. She just wanted to get this over with and return Bobby to Ironside.

Would Bobby be returned to Ironside? She had a terrible feeling Ken was not planning to return the child. Kidnapping was bad enough. Ken had assured her Bobby would not be harmed. Karen was no longer confident of that. She did not want to be a party to murder.

Karen turned the car down the street leading to their apartment. She pulled into the driveway and got out. As she reached the back of the vehicle to remove the groceries, someone came up behind her.

"Mrs. Tyson?"

She turned to face a tall, slender, handsome young man. "Yes," she said timidly.

Sgt. Ed Brown pulled out his badge and presented it to the scared woman. "San Francisco Police Department. You are wanted for questioning in the kidnapping of Bobby Evan."

Her heart fell to her stomach. "And if I don't want to go with you?"

"Mrs. Tyson, Chief Ironside wants to speak with you. If you do not go willingly then I will put you under arrest and take you to see him," Sgt. Brown answered.

"I don't have to talk to Chief Ironside. I know my rights."

"No you do not. I can put you under arrest right now and you can secure an attorney." Ed stared directly at her without looking away.

"If I talk to Ironside then I won't be arrested?" She asked.

"I cannot guarantee that, Mrs. Tyson. That is up to Chief Ironside."

Karen knew she was in big trouble. Her only chance was to talk to Ironside, convince him she did not take Bobby. Even than she knew her chances were slim. "Alright, I'll go with you to talk to Chief Ironside."

Ed Brown led her down the street to his sedan. Opening the door, he waited until Karen Tyson was safely in the vehicle. Ed slammed the car door, walked around to the driver's door. He got behind the wheel and drove away.

Down the street, Ken Tyson watched as Karen got into a vehicle with a man. The man looked familiar. Ken could smell a cop a mile away. He needed that car but there was no way he could go down to his apartment to pick it up. Ken noticed a man standing across the street. He was in civilian clothes. Ken watched him for a moment. The man continued down the street and turned the corner. There he stopped. Another cop, no doubt.

Tyson turned and headed down the street in the opposite direction of his apartment. After walking several blocks, he flagged down a cab and got in.

**7.4**

Officer Eve Whitfield walked into Ironside's office and down the ramp. She looked at Chief Ironside and smiled. He had Bobby standing in his lap. Bobby had a comb and was re-arranging the chief's hair.

"Good evening, Chief." Eve walked over to the table and sat down beside Ironside and Bobby.

"How did your search of the day care center records go?"

"No greeting. Weren't you the one who insisted on politeness among co-workers?"

"Hello Eve. How did your search of the day care center go?" Ironside said gruffly.

Eve smiled and shook her head. "Allison said there are several entries in the books that cannot be accounted for. Whenever anything is delivered to the day care center, it is logged by Janice Wilkens. Janice is apparently a very efficient young lady. According to her, several packages have been checked into the day care center without going through her. She did each time check them in for the employee in charge of doing so on that particular shift."

"Did you find out who was it that did not check them in properly?" Ironside asked.

"Yes. Charlotte Wilson."

"Has Ed gotten anywhere on finding her?" Mark asked as he set down a glass of juice for Bobby. When Bobby reached for it, Ironside reached over him and handed him the glass. He kept his hand under the glass while Bobby drank.

"Ed's been busy with the stake out. We know she was receiving $5000.00 periodically." Ironside frown. "Eve, find out if the delivery of those shipments coincide with when Charlotte Wilson deposited that money."

"That will be easy to do. I have the dates of the delivery and Ed had the dates of the deposits. As soon as he reports back in we can compare them."

Bobby reached toward the table with his glass. When Ironside tried to take the glass from Bobby's hand, he slapped the chief's hand. "Let Bobby."

Mark smiled. "What's the matter Chief, don't you trust Bobby?"

Ironside threw Mark a dirty look. Eve caught the look and said, "Am I missing something?" Mark grinned.

The door opened and Ed walked in with a young woman. Ironside turned his chair toward the door. "Mrs. Tyson, I presume."

Ed came forward with Karen Tyson. "Yes, Chief Ironside. I am Karen Tyson."

"Sit down, Mrs. Tyson. Mark, take Bobby into the other room. May should be back shortly." Mark took Bobby out of Ironside's lap and headed for his room. Ironside looked at Karen Tyson. "You do not have to talk to me without a lawyer present."

"Am I charged with a crime, Chief Ironside?"

"Not at this time. But I must tell you that you will be. What crime I charge you with depends on what you tell me today."

"And if I choose not to talk to you?" She asked.

"Then I will have Sgt. Brown book you on kidnapping and you can contact an attorney." Ironside answered.

Karen thought for a moment and said. "Ask your questions."

"Do you want an attorney, Mrs. Tyson," Ironside asked.

"No. I will talk to you."

"You are married to Kenneth Tyson?"

"Yes sir I am," she answered.

"Kenneth Tyson went into the Weaver Day Care Center claiming to be Bobby Evans father?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did he take Bobby?" Ironside asked.

"Because he believed May Evans saw him bring in a shipment."

"A shipment of what?" Ironside asked.

"Heroin."

"Who was he dealing for?"

"I don't know Chief Ironside. If I did I would tell you."

"Did you help plan the kidnapping of Bobby Evans?"

"No, but I knew he was going to do it," she answered quietly.

"Why" Ironside asked.

"Chief, please try to understand. I love Ken. I did not agree with what he was doing. I was afraid if I did not go along I would lose him. He promised me that Bobby would not be harmed. He said we would only have him a couple of days and when the final shipment was received and sold from the day care center, he would release Bobby and we would leave San Francisco…..but"

"But what?" Ironside demanded.

"Things began to change when we found out Bobby knew you. A news report came on television with you in it. Bobby kept calling out Unk Bobby. Then he recognized a picture of you in the paper. Ken decided he had to threaten May Evans to keep her from talking to you. Chief, I think things changed for him when he found out you were investigating the case. I don't think he would have returned Bobby alive. He knew the boy could identify him. But you have to believe me, I never would have allowed him to harm him. I have been trying to talk Ken into having a baby but he simply calls them brats," she said as tears welled in her eyes. "How did you discover where he was?" She asked.

"He called the station here and I had the call traced," Ironside said.

"He asked to call you when Ken was on the phone. I never dreamed he could actually do it himself. Actually, I am relieved. I did not want anything to happen to him. Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did?"

"Would you be willing to help us?" Ironside asked. "I cannot guarantee you will not serve time but a judge might be more lenient if you help us."

"I'll do anything to help. What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Help us bring in and arrest Kenneth Tyson." Ironside watched her closely.

"I must tell you I still love Ken but I no longer see a future with him. I cannot be part of drugs, kidnapping and potential murder. So tell me what would you like me to do?"

**7.5**

Ken Tyson met Melody Robertson in employee parking lot at the back of the day care center. "Was the package delivere?"

A nervous Melody Robertson nodded her head. "Yes, about an hour ago."

"Did you hide it so that it would not be spotted by Weaver or Wilkens?" Ken asked.

"Yes, they will not find it. Ken, I am not comfortable with this. There is a policewoman from Chief Ironside's office going over the books with Allison Weaver. They are bound to find discrepancies."

"Any why would that be? Charlotte Wilson said the shipments would not be entered into the records."

"They weren't. At least not by either one of us. I overheard Janice Wilkens tell Allison Weaver and that lady cop that she entered them in to the book. So you see, I believe they already know about it."

"Have they questioned you about it?"

"No. But I am sure they will or would have if I go back in there."

"What do you mean IF you go back there?"

Melody looked up at him. You don't really expect me to go back there now. I am getting out of here and I suggest you do the same thing."

Tyson grabbed her arm. "Now you listen to me, you little witch. You will go back in there. I have two hundred thousand dollars of heroin in there. If I knew I had a buyer for the entire shipment I never would have had it sent here. I will be back later tonight to get it and you are going to bring it out to me. If you don't, I will kill you. Don't bother going to the police because if they get me lady, you go to prison right along with me."

"Why didn't you just keep the stuff at your place? Why in the hell did you bring it in here to begin with and involve us?"

"I had to keep it hidden from the man I work for. But he knows it is here now. I have to get it out of here tonight before he finds out what is going on. I will be back and you had better be here." He turned and left her standing there.

**7.6**

May Evans stepped out of her vehicle in the police garage. The officer smiled at her. "You will be alright from here, Mrs. Evans." The officer protecting her turned and walked away.

Another vehicle pulled into the spot next to Chief Ironside's van. A beautiful woman got out of the car. She looked at May and walked toward her. You must be May Evans," she said extending her hand. "I am Barbara Jones."

"Oh, your Chief Ironside's….."

"That's right," Barbara smiled. "I was so happy to hear Robert had found Bobby unharmed."

May returned her smile. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much Chief Ironside means to me and to Bobby. He loves the chief and the chief is good with him."

Barbara laughed. "I am not surprised. He has a soft heart but keep it a secret. We would not want to destroy that rough, tough image of his."

"I was just about to check on Bobby and then go over to the day care center. Allison called. There is some paperwork I have to sign for them. I am going to keep Bobby in the center after Robert catches the kidnapper."

"Bobby is fine with Bob. Why don't we go get something to eat and then I'll go over to the center with you. Then we can come back and you can check on Bobby and hopefully I can get a few minutes of Bob's time. I have not seen much of him since Bobby was kidnapped."

"I am so sorry."

"Oh don't be. He's a detective. I am going to have to get used it. Now what about dinner?" Barbara asked.

May smiled. "Yes, I think I would like that." Forgetting about her police escort May walked over and got into Barbara's car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 08**

**8.1**

"Ed, have we heard anything from the guys at the stakeout? Any sign of Tyson yet," Chief Ironside asked.

"No Chief, nothing. He has not come anywhere near that apartment," Ed answered.

"He knows, Ed. If he has not been back there by now then he has spotted the stakeout. Alright, we concentrate on the day care center. He has to show up there. He is not about to walk away from thousands of dollars of heroin." Ironside checked his watch. "Where in the blazes is Barbara. She was supposed to be here by now."

The phone rang. Eve pick it up and announced, "Chief Ironside's office." She frowned and then thanked the caller.

"Well?" Ironside inquired.

"We have a floater in the bay," she informed her boss.

"Why call us? Why didn't they inform Homicide?" Ironside scratched his chin.

"Maybe because the woman they fished out of the bay fits the description of Charlotte Wilson," Eve suggested.

Ironside whipped his head around toward Eve. "How long has she been dead?"

"They didn't have any information. They just pulled the body out of the bay fifteen minutes ago. They called here immediately.

"I don't consider waiting fifteen minutes _immediately_,"Ironside said gruffly. "Ed, meet them at the morgue and get a positive identification. See what you can find out and get back to me.

"On my way Chief," Ed said as he headed up the ramp.

**8.2**

Tony Marco tried one more time to get a hold of Ken Tyson on the phone. Once again he got a recording. "Damn it! Where the hell is he? Vincent! Get in here!"

Vincent Sambini hurried into Marco's office. "Yes Boss?"

"Has Tyson called in on the main line?"

"No Boss. If he had, I would have told you. As far as I know he has not called in at all." Vincent hated dealing with the man when he was in this kind of mood. There is no telling what he would do. Vincent had watched him shoot and kill one of his own men simply because he could not answer a question. Ever since then Vincent did his best to avoid him when his temper was ready to blow and it certainly was right now. Ken Tyson had no idea who he was dealing with if he thought he could get away with stealing a shipment of heroin from Marco.

"I want the man located Vincent. Get over to his apartment and find out what the hell is going on. I want him in my office yesterday. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Vincent turned to leave when Tony shouted at him.

"TAKE A COUPLE BOYS WITH YOU. BRING TYSON BACK HERE."

"Yes sir. I'll bring him back. Sambini left the office. He sure was glad to get away from Tony Marco. He hoped Tyson was where he was supposed to be. He did not want to be the one to tell the boss any bad news.

Marco did not like this. It looked like Tyson might be keeping the heroin for himself and taking off. He wasn't about to let him get away with it. He knew Tyson took it to the day care center. With Ironside finding that kid, he would be watching the day care center. Tony could not take the chance and go in. He would have to wait until Tyson brought it out. Then Tony would have to follow him. He would have to be sure Tyson was not followed by Ironside's men. That would be Vincent's job. He would have to find a way to keep Ironside at bay.

This was a mess. He had thousands of dollars of heroin sitting in that day care center and he had of all cops…..Ironside watching the place. He did not want to mess with him. He was dangerous. Tony would go over to the day care center with some boys but if Ironside had the place bottled up, he might be forced to cut his losses and leave the heroin behind. That didn't mean Tyson was getting away with it. He was as good as dead. No one crossed Tony Marco and lived to it again. If Tyson got out of that day care center alive Marco would take care of him.

He wondered how he could control Ironside. You could not threaten him. The man simply showed no emotion. The only way Tony could think of to possibly control him was to pick up one of the cops who worked for him. He did not give in when it came to himself but he would do just about anything to protect those cops that worked with him. Yes, that was the answer. He needed to snatch one of his cops. The woman would be easier than the sergeant that worked for him. "JIMMY," he shouted.

Jimmy Gorman opened the door and entered Marco's office. "Yea Boss."

"Take a couple boys with you. Go over to Ironside's building. Pick up that female cop that works with him. Don't hurt her. Bring her here. Can you do that without getting caught?"

Gorman snorted as if disgusted. "Of course I can do that. If she comes out of that building, she is as good as in your hands."

"If she doesn't come out….find a way to get her out. Is that clear?" Tony Marco asked.

Jimmy nodded in acknowledgement and left the office.

**8.3**

Sgt. Ed Brown pulled back the sheet of the woman lying on the table in the morgue. Charlotte Wilson had been shot in the head. The chief was going to hit the roof. Ed could almost feel sorry for the two officers that were supposed to keeping an eye on her. One thing was for sure, he was certainly happy it wasn't he that would have to face the wrath of Robert T. Ironside. He had been on the receiving end of it more times than he could count and it was not pleasant.

"Do you know her?" The morgue attendant asked Ed bringing him out of his personal thoughts.

"Yes, Her name is Charlotte Wilson. She worked at the Weaver Day Care Center. How long has she been dead?"

"I would say about four hours, Sergeant. Died instantly," he told Ed.

"Anything else the chief would want to know?"

"I don't know."

Ed looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, you know the chief better than just about anyone. I could tell you no and Chief Ironside could come up with something no one else ever would. For that reason I am reluctant to say no."

Ed smiled. How true that was. Many times Ed thought he had found out everything there was to know about a situation and then the chief would come in and find clues no one else thought of. He could not fault the attendant for not wanting to answer his question. "Let me know what the autopsy shows."

"Will do Sergeant." The attendant covered the body back up and wheeled it away.

Ed reached into his pocket and dialed Ironside's office. "Chief, it's Ed."

"You are calling to tell me the body was Charlotte Wilson," Ironside surmised.

"Yes, Chief. It is most definitely Charlotte Wilson. She was shot only once, to the middle of the forehead."

"One shot is all it takes, Ed. Any leads as to where she had been?"

"Not at the moment. They did give me her purse. There are two withdrawal slips from Wells Fargo National Bank. She also had a ticket on Southwest Airlines to New York City."

"She was running."

"Looks that way Chief."

"How much did she withdraw?" Ironside asked.

"Twenty five hundred in cash and a check made out to herself for twenty five thousand dollars," Ed replied.

"Did that clear out the account?"

"Yes. Right down to zero. The money and the check were gone. Only the receipts from the bank were in the purse."

"Alright Ed. See if you can trace her activities. Start with the bank. Maybe she engaged in small talk with the teller that waited on her. See if anyone saw the vehicle she was driving. We might get a line on Tyson if we can find out what she was doing."

"I'll get right on it. Anything new at your end?"

"We have the day care center under surveillance and we have Fran inside. We are just waiting for Tyson to make his move," Ironside informed him. "Keep in close touch. If he shows up there I am going to want you there immediately."

"I'll be there. What about Karen Tyson? Has she given us anything that has helped?"

"She gave us the account numbers of his bank accounts. I am having them frozen right now. Tyson is going to be in for a surprise when he goes in to clear out those accounts. He also has a Swiss bank account. It took some doing but he will not be able to access that account either."

That will force him to go after the heroin at the day care center. Are we sure Karen Tyson gave us all the accounts he has?" Ed asked.

"I believe she did, at least as far as she knows. There is no guarantee he did not have one that she did not know about. We can be damn sure he has the twenty five hundred that Charlotte Wilson was carrying."

"Anything else?" Ed asked.

"Not right now but get moving. I would like to find Tyson before he goes to the day care center."

"Chief, shouldn't you get those kids and the employees out of there?"

"If we do that, Tyson will spot it and not go in. He will know we are watching the place. I don't plan on letting him get inside. I have given the men strict orders to pick him up before he goes in."

"What if he slips by them?" Ed asked.

"Then we will have more traffic control cops then this city needs," Ironside bellowed.

Ed heard the receiver click as his boss slammed it into the cradle. He left the morgue. Within 15 minutes, he pulled his car into a metered parking spot in front of the Wells Fargo National Bank. Ed looked at his watch and got out of the car. Ed walked to the door and opened it. Once inside he took a look around the bank. He quickly spotted the bank manager's office and headed that way. A short, stout man with a shiny, balding head stood up as Ed entered his office.

Ed pulled out his badge and offered it to the bank manager. "Sgt. Brown, San Francisco Police Department. I would like some information on a customer who was here today to withdraw a rather large sum of money….."

"Sergeant, before you go any further I must tell you that all transactions our customers make are protected by the privacy act. I cannot tell you a thing without the permission of the customer," Randall Reed said.

"That would be impossible in this case, Mr….." Ed turned to look at the name on the door, "Reed."

"Well if the customer will not authorize it….."

"It's not that she will not authorize it, it's that she can't. She was murdered earlier today." Ed watched Reed for a reaction. He did not have to wait long.

"My god! Do they know who did it?" Reed said a bit flustered.

"We have a pretty good idea but we need information from you."

"Well I really would like to help you Sergeant, but the privacy laws prevent me from answering any questions without either the permission of the customer or a court order."

Ed pulled a court order out of his pocket. "I already served this once today. It is a court order for access to all of Charlotte Wilson's accounts with your bank. But if you won't honor it now you will be in violation of that court order. I can take them by force if I have to."

Reed looked at the court order. "I don't think that will be necessary. Just let me make a copy of that court order."

Ed handed the court order to Reed and said, "That won't be necessary either. You may have the court order. Now could you tell me what time two withdrawals were made today, one for twenty five hundred dollars in cash and the other for twenty five thousand dollars in the form of a check?"

Reed began punching the keys on his computer. A moment later, he looked up at Brown and said, "Three o'clock this afternoon."

"And who was the teller?"

"Victoria Tidings."

"I would like to talk to her," Ed said in a voice that gave no doubt he would not take no for an answer.

"One moment, Sergeant." Randall Reed got up and left the office. Within a couple minutes he returned with Victoria Tidings. "Miss Tidings, this is Sgt. Ed Brown of the San Francisco Police Department. He would like to talk to you."

"Am I am trouble?" She asked a bit nervous.

Ed smiled, trying to put her at ease. "No, you are not in trouble. I just want to talk to you."

"Alright. What about?" She asked.

"You waited on a woman this afternoon, around three o'clock. He name was Charlotte Wilson. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I wait on her quite often. She made two withdrawals," she offered.

"One in cash and the other a check," Ed said.

"That is correct. Twenty five hundred in cash and twenty five thousand in a check," she confirmed.

"Did she tell you where she was going or what she might be using the money for?"

"I got the impression she was trying to get away from her boyfriend. She said she had a one way ticket to New York. She was going to start a new life there."

"Did she mention the boyfriend's name?" Ed inquired.

"Yes, she said his name was…..let me see…..Ken….Byson…no Ken Tyson. Yes, that's it. Ken Tyson was his name. She seemed to be scared of him. Said he was involved in drugs. She didn't say what kind of drugs. She said he had some big shipment he had to pick up this evening. Charlotte said she had to get out of here. She was afraid that Tyson got her involved in some trouble with the law. She was really scared of this Tyson guy."

"She didn't mention where this shipment was, did she?"

"Well I thought she said a day care center but that can't be right. Who would peddle drugs from a day care center?" Victoria put her hand to her mouth and gasps. "Is this related to that boy that was kidnapped?"

Ed did not answer her question. "Did Tyson say what time he was going to pick up this shipment?"

"No. At least Charlotte did not mentioned any time. So as far as I know he did not tell her what time he was picking it up."

"Did she by any chance say where she was going when she left the bank?"

"No but I know that she left here with some guy. He acted like he was really glad to see her."

"Was she as happy to see him," Ed asked.

"I don't know. Her back was to me when he met her outside the front door of the bank. He took her arm and they got into a car that was parked directly in front of the doors. I just assumed she knew him as she seemed to get into the car willingly."

Ed pulled a picture out of his suit coat pocket and showed it to Victoria. "Is this the man Miss Wilson left with?"

Victoria looked closely at the picture. "Well, I saw him from a distance of course but yes I do believe that is the man that met her outside the bank door."

"Thank you Ms. Tidings. That is all. You may be contacted by the district attorney to testify in court what you just told me," Ed said.

Victoria Tidings got up and left the bank manager's office. Ed turned the bank manager and thanked him for his cooperation.

Brown pulled his cell phone out and again called headquarters. "Chief, it's Ed again," he said sitting in his car.

"Yes, Ed." Ironside said in his usual boisterous voice.

"According to the bank teller, Charlotte Wilson was met at the front door on her way out of the bank. She positively identified him from the picture I was carrying."

"Sounds like he met her there and then murdered her before taking the money and the check. We better find this man. He is starting to eliminate witnesses. Karen Tyson is safe since we picked her up but May and Jillian are in danger," Ironside said.

"You are forgetting one other witness, Chief." Ed reminded his boss.

"Bobby," Ironside said knowing exactly who Ed was referring to. "Bobby is with us. He is not going to get near him. I can guaranty that. Ed, I think we have taken this as far as we can. Get over to the day care center. Don't go in. I would feel better if you were there on that stakeout."

"Ok Chief, I am on my way." Ed hung up the phone.

**8.4**

He stopped the car down the block from Ken Tyson's apartment. Vincent Sambini and his two companions sat quietly taking in the scene down the street. Most people would not realize the apartment was being watched. It looked quiet, a typical neighborhood…..but not to the trained eye. The young man throwing stone up at the street light was a cop, a very young cop, but a cop nevertheless. The man sitting on the porch next door pretending to drink that beer smelled more of cop than beer. The car parked on the opposite side of the street appeared to have no one in it but Vincent knew that if they drove closer he would find that a cop was sitting in that car. Oh, no doubt the police officer would start the car and drive away if he thought for a moment that Vincent was Ken Tyson. But he would not go far.

Vincent reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Tony, we have a problem."

Marco's mood had not improved much. "What the hell are you talking about," he growled.

"There are cops all over the place here, plain clothed cops, Tony."

"Plain clothes cops…that could only mean one thing. They may have picked up that kid Ironside was looking for and they probably have Tyson's woman but they would not have a stakeout there unless they….."

"Don't have Tyson," Sambini finished. "They are hoping to pick him up if he returns."

"Tyson won't return. He will spot that stakeout just as you did. Get out of there Tony. Get over to the day care center. Tyson will go there to pick up the heroin."

Vincent did not like this at all. "Ironside will have that placed under surveillance. I will not be able to get in there."

"Don't try to. I want Tyson. He will come out with the heroin," Marco said.

"With Ironside's entire police force on his tail? Come on Tony, this is suicide. How the hell can I pick him up with the police there?"

"Find a way Vincent. I want that heroin and I want Tyson dead. Besides Jimmy is picking up Ironside's lady cop. That will get him to back off. He won't endanger her. When we are finished with her Jimmy will kill her and dump her in the bay for Ironside to find. He will blame Tyson. Jimmy will make sure she can't be traced back to us. You just concentrate on recovering that heroin. Don't let Tyson get away. You understand me Vincent?" Marco sneered.

Vincent understood perfectly. If he came back without Tyson he was a dead man. He had no choice. "I'll get him, Tony," he said and hung up the phone.

**8.5**

Ironside drummed his fingers on the table. Bobby sat in his lap. He looked up at Ironside, "Unk Bobby mad?"

"No, I am not mad," Ironside said softly. He turned his attention to Eve. I just can't sit here."

"Chief, the van would stand out like a sore thumb," Eve said.

"Not if it is parked far enough away. Mark, you stay here with Bobby. Call down stairs and have both entrances to this office covered by cops. No one is to be allowed up here until we get back. Eve you come with me."

"Wait a minute," Mark objected. It's my job to drive that vehicle. Eve can stay here with Bobby."

"You are not a police officer. I will accompany the chief," Eve insisted.

"Now just a minute…" Mark began before Ironside interrupted him.

"This is not open for discussion. Eve, you come with me. Mark, you are staying here. Now that's an order. Let's go Eve." Ironside turned his chair toward Otto. "Otto!" The German Shepherd got up and went directly to his master. Ironside set Bobby down on the floor beside him and said, "Otto! Protect!"

Otto nudged Bobby to his delight as he let out a squeal with a big grin on his face.

Ironside wheeled toward the ramp. Eve moved in behind him and helped her boss up the ramp. They road the back elevator down to the police garage. The elevator doors opened and Ironside wheeled out into the garage. He headed toward the van. Three men came out from behind cars where they had concealed themselves. Jimmy Gorman grabbed Ironside wheelchair and tipped him over. He went crashing to the pavement. His head hit the cement and knocked San Francisco's top detective unconscious.

"CHIEF!" Eve yelled as she reached for her service revolver.

Gorman's men already had her covered with guns of their own. "I would not do that Officer Whitfield if I were you. It would be the last think you ever do," Gorman told her.

Eve froze. She looked Gorman in the eye. She knew this man. He worked for Tony Marco, the mobster Chief Ironside had been trying to put behind bars for a couple years.

"Now get in the car, Officer Whitfied."

"Why bother with her when we can take Ironside himself. That would cripple Ironside's staff," Dino Marstroni said excitedly.

"Because Ironside controls the police force. His staff does not. He will keep his head. We cannot be guaranteed his staff will. Besides we don't have any idea who would end up in charge," Jimmy said.

"Alright, I will buy that. But we know Brown was spotted at the bank. He could not get back here that fast. That only leaves Ironside's aide upstairs and he will not be armed. Why not grab the kid for more leverage?" Dino looked down at the unconscious detective and then up as if he could see Ironside's office from the garage.

"Now that is not a bad idea. Ok, we take the lady cop back to Tony. We will leave you one vehicle. Go get the kid and meet us back at Tony's," Jimmy ordered.

Dino watched as Jimmy left with the lady cop. He got in the elevator and rode up to Ironside's floor. As he walked up the ramp to Ironside's office, he pulled out his silenced gun. Dino burst into the office. Mark reached toward the chief's desk where he knew his boss kept another service revolver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sanger," he said as he pointed the gun at Mark.

Mark backed off. "I just want the kid. Now sit down and put your hands on the table." Mark never felt so helpless. He could not let him take Bobby. He had to stall for time. Then he remembered…..Otto. He just hoped to god Otto would obey him. He sat down at the table and put his hands on it.

Bobby was crying. He knew something was very wrong. Mark notice Otto was crawling toward Bobby or was it the thug he was moving towards. Yes! Otto shifted his direction and moved in between the thug and Bobby. What was that word the chief used to get him to attack. Mark could not remember. But he knew the man who tried to kill him and his lawyer brother yelled _'Hit'._ He hoped it would work. When Mark thought Otto was close enough he yelled, "OTTO, HIT!"

The German Shepherd flew into the air with teeth bared, snarling and growling. The gun went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 09**

**9.1**

The black limousine pulled up into the police garage beside Chief Robert T. Ironside's van. Commissioner Dennis Randall looked out the rear window of the limo. He spotted an empty wheel chair on its side. A few feet away Ironside was lying on the cement. The commissioner opened the door quickly and ran toward his friend fearing the worst. As he reached him, Ironside was beginning to stir.

"Easy Bob, don't move. I'll get help." Randall shouted to his driver. "GO INSIDE, GET HELP." He did not want to leave Ironside. The driver sprinted into the building.

"Where's…Eve?" Ironside slurred.

"What? What about Eve?" Randall questioned.

"Eve…..she….was with…me. Where….is she?"

Randall looked around. "I don't see her, Bob. What happened?"

"I….was tipped…..from….the….side." Ironside attempted to sit up. He grimaced in pain. His head was throbbing. He was dizzy and his stomach was threatening to empty the contents of his lunch on the garage floor.

"Stay put Bob. We have help on the way. Don't try to move."

"Have…to find…Eve." He shook his head trying to drive out the fogginess that had engulfed him.

"Damn it Bob! For once in your life do as you're told. That's an order," Randall growled at his detective.

Several cops came racing out of the building. "Call an ambulance," Randall ordered. One of the officers turned to go back into the building.

"NO!" shouted Ironside, gritting his teeth from the pain his shouting had caused.

"Bob, for god's sake. You need medical attention. CALL THAT AMBULANCE, NOW!" Randall roared.

"DAMN IT!" Ironside shouted. "TO HELL WITH THE AMBULANCE. BOBBY!….HE'S WITH MARK. GET SOMEONE UP TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

Randall realized what Ironside was thinking. "You three come with me. You stay with Chief Ironside until that ambulance gets here." Randall and the two officers ran to the elevator and disappeared behind the closing doors.

"Get me back in my chair," Ironside ordered the remaining officers.

"But Chief, the commissioner said to wait for the ambulance," the young officer protested.

"GET ME BACK IN THE FLAMING CHAIR NOW AND THAT'S AN ORDER! WHO DO YOU WANT TO ANSWER TO, ME OR RANDALL?" Ironside roared.

The officer decided instantly he would rather face Randall than Ironside. He looked up to the other officers that were standing there and said, "You heard the chief. Help me get him back in his chair."

All three officers lifted the injured chief of detectives and placed him back in his chair. "Chief, your head is bleeding. You should wait for the ambulance."

"TO HELL WITH THE FLAMING AMBULANCE. WE'RE GOING UPSTAIRS NOW! THEY TOOK EVE. THEY MIGHT HAVE GONE UP FOR BOBBY. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I WAS OUT. GET ME UPSTAIRS NOW OR GET THE BLAZES OUT OF MY WAY!"

The officer got in behind Ironside's wheelchair, turned the chair so that his back was to the elevator door and Ironside backed his chair into the elevator. "Stay here and wait for that ambulance. Hold it here," the young officer said to one of his fellow officers.

Ironside hit the button to his floor and waited for what he knew was going to be a long agonizing ride to his office floor.

**8.2**

The elevator door opened. One of the officers put his hand on Commissioner Randall's shoulder. "Sir, take this." Randall took the service revolver from the officer who produced another for himself.

The three officers move silently up the ramp with Randall to Chief Ironside's office. Randall mouthed "on three." One, two, three…Randall kicked open Ironside's office door shattering the glass. All of Randall's police instincts instantly returned as he went low to allow his officers to shoot over him.

Randall heard Mark shout 'Otto, Hit!' The German Shepherd sprang into mid-air, snarling and growling with teeth bared. The man turned the gun toward Otto. Commissioner Dennis Randall raised his gun, pointed at the man's hand and fired just as Otto clamped his jaw down on the man's gun arm. Randall's reflex was faster than his officers. They did not get off a shot; his shot was right on target. Dino screamed as a bullet blew a hole in the palm of his hand. Otto continued jerking his head back and forth ripping the skin on Dino's arm. Dino continued screaming. "GET HIM OFF OF ME," he cried out in agony.

One of the officers raced to Bobby who was screaming in terror. He scooped the child up in his arms and ran back behind the safety of his fellow officer's protection.

"OTTO, BACK OFF!" Randall yelled. The dog ignored him and continued turning Dino's arm into raw meat. "How does Bob stop him?" Randall called out to Mark.

"I have no idea. I wasn't even sure he would attack when I told him to," Mark replied.

Ironside wheeled over the broken glass into his office. As soon as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him, he shouted, "OTTO, FLACK!" Otto let go of Dino's arm, headed directly to Ironside and sat down beside him. The room became silent except for the wailing of a scared little boy.

Ironside turned his chair in the direction of the officer and ordered, "Give me the boy." The officer complied and handed Bobby to Ironside. Bobby stopped crying. He put his arms around Ironside's neck and held on for dear life. "It's alright, Bobby," Ironside said softly. "The bad man will not hurt you. I won't let him."

"Bobby let go of Ironside's neck. "Unk Bobby have boo boo," he said showing Ironside the blood on his hand."

"I am alright. We both are alright." He wiped Bobby's tears away with his thumb. "Mark, are you alright?"

"I'm fine chief. Thanks to Otto and the commissioner. I will never complain about him staying here again," Mark said.

"Otto or the commissioner?" Ironside asked.

"Very funny Bob," Randall said to some snickering around the room. Mark grinned.

Ironside handed Bobby back to the officer. "Officer Jennings is going to take you downstairs for some ice cream. Would you like that?"

"Ice c..eam," Bobby clapped his hands.

Ironside nodded toward the door and the officer took Bobby out of Ironside's office. Chief Robert T. Ironside, whose collar was covered in blood wheel over to Dino Marstroni. Commissioner Randall watched as he detective approached the man. If Randall did not know Ironside better, he would have sworn what his saw in his face was pure hatred.

"Where is she?" Ironside demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Marstroni insisted.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T!" Ironside yelled.

"Bob, take it easy," Randall said, trying to calm his detective.

"THE HELL I WILL," Ironside roared.

"You are a two bit hood who works for Tony Marco. Where is Marco holding Eve?" Ironside asked in a calmer tone.

"I told you, I don't know what you are talking about. I just came up here and that boy of yours ordered that dog to attack me."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe, Ironside," he snarled.

"Maybe you better start caring. Otto, come," Ironside said. Otto joined Ironside at his side. "What do you think of my dog, Mastroni?"

"I don't think anything of your mangy mutt," Mastroni snorted.

"Did you know this dog will kill upon my command?" Ironside said.

"That's enough Bob," Randall said. "I want you to calm down, now."

Ironside turned to the other officers in the room. "Get out." The officers looked to Commissioner Randall. When they hesitated, Ironside shouted at them. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The officers no longer looked to Randall for guidance. They turned and left the room immediately.

"Bob, I want you to stop now. I'll handle this." Randall stepped in front of Ironside.

Mark walked around the table and whispered to Randall, "Trust him. He's completely in control. I know him."

Randall looked at Mark. He could see the trust that Mark held for Robert Ironside. Ironside, along with his brother had once saved Randall from a murder rap. Mark was right. Ironside never lost control. What Randall was seeing was controlled rage for Mastroni's benefit.

"Look Mr. Mastroni. You had better tell Chief Ironside what he wants to know. He's out of control. I can't stop him. Tell him," Randall said.

"I am not telling that pig cop anything," Dino growled.

"Otto, Zip!" Ironside ordered the dog. Once again Otto flew into the air. Mastroni instinctively put his hands up to protect himself. Otto latched onto Mastroni's wounded arm. Just as he was about to clamp down Ironside shouted, "OTTO, FLACK!" Otto immediately let go and returned to Ironside.

Terrified, Mastroni turned to Randall. "He can't do this. I know my rights. I want a lawyer. I insist you arrest me Randall."

"Chief Ironside is in charge of this investigation, Mr. Mastroni. When he is done interrogating you, he will decide whether or not to place you under arrest. Right now you are a material witness." Randall played along.

"You can't do this. I know my rights," Mastroni said.

"What about Eve Whitfield's rights?" Ironside said. She had the right to refuse to go with Gorman." He looked at Mastroni. "Yes, I got a glimpse of him when he knocked me out of this chair. You both work for Marco."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let me enlighten you. Marco cannot afford to let Eve live. She knows Marco hoods as well as I do. She is a witness and we all know what Marco does to witnesses," Ironside said. "You are going to tell me where she is or I am going to turn Otto loose on you."

Terror appeared in Mastroni's eyes. "You would not do that," he challenged.

"No, he won't," Mark said. "He's a cop but I am not and Eve is a friend of mine as well. You are going to tell the chief what he wants to know or I will order Otto to kill you."

Mastroni had never been this scared in his life. "You can't let him do that Ironside."

"I have never had much control over Mark." Ironside said.

"Commissioner, you can't let them do this," Mastroni pleaded.

"I have never had much control over Chief Ironside," Randall said.

"Now, where is she," Mark raised his voice.

"You're bluffing," Mastroni said.

Mark made a split second decision. He sure hoped the chief was fast enough to counter what he was about to do. He look at Otto and said, "Otto come." Otto hesitated, looked at Ironside and whined. When Ironside made no move to counter Mark's command, Otto joined Mark and sat down by his side. "One last chance, Mastroni. Where is she?"

"Go to hell, Sanger."

"OTTO, KILL!" Mark shouted.

Mastroni face turned into horrified contortions as Otto leaped into the air for his throat. He could feel Otto's breath on his neck when Ironside shouted, "OTTO, FLACK!" Otto's front feet hit Mastroni in the chest as the Shepherd attempted to stop his forward motion. Mastroni went crashing to the floor. Otto was all over Mastroni. Ironside watched closely to make sure Otto did not harm him. Otto clamped his teeth around Mastroni's neck.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Mastroni screamed.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mark shouted.

Otto's growling intensified when Dino shouted. "ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU! JUST GET HIM OFF ME."

Ironside ordered his dog, "Otto, Flack!" Otto returned to Ironside and sat down beside his wheel chair. "Where is she?" Ironside asked one more time.

"Peer One," Mastroni said defeated.

Ironside wheeled to the table and dialed the phone. "Get the paramedics from that ambulance up here, now."

Mastroni made no attempt to move. Randall and Mark followed Ironside as he wheeled away from Mastroni. Otto sensing his master had relinquished guard duty, walked over to Mastroni stood over him and bared his teeth.

Randall looked at Ironside. "Bob, I can't believe I allowed that."

"Dennis, Eve doesn't have a prayer in hell unless we get to her and now. I don't care if I lose this badge, Eve deserves a chance. I will turn my badge in after I rescue Eve and take down Tyson, Sambini, Gorman and Marco."

"I don't want your badge, Bob. You know damn well I will stand behind you. Otto did not harm him. You saw to that and we found out where Eve is."

"And the chief did not order Otto to kill, I did." Mark said.

"I did not hear that," Randall said.

"Hear what?" Ironside said."

Police started pouring into the room. "Get this man to the hospital and put a twenty four hour seven guard at his room," Ironside said. "Where is Lt. Reese?"

"He's still on stake out at Tyson's house," Mark said.

"Call him. Send those officers over to Peer One. I want every available patrol car and officer over at Peer One. I want a SWAT team on the scene. Have Carl meet me us there. Commissioner, do you want to come along?"

"Someone has to keep you under control," Randall said.

"I am under complete control. Mark, stay with Bobby. Only this time I want armed cops up here."

"No way, chief. I am coming with you. This is Eve we are talking about," Mark said in defiance.

Ironside was about to order Mark to stay behind when he thought better of it. "Ok, Mark. You are with us. Let's go."

"Bob, we can handle this. You need to go to a hospital," Dennis Randall said.

Ironside and Mark shouted at the same time. "NO WAY IN HELL."

Randall shook his head. He could not argue with both of them. Neither would relent. They only wanted to get to Eve.

**9.3**

Ken Tyson stopped his car down the street from the day care center. It was now dark enough he could not see well in a distance. He had to get closer. He got out of his car and started walking in the opposite direction of the day care center. When he arrived at the corner, he turned and headed down the sidewalk. He went behind the first office building. He concealed himself behind anything he could find. He continued his forward motion watching every direction to be sure he was not spotted by the police.

Tyson arrived at the building beside the day care center. He looked across the street. There were a couple cars parked in parking lot across the street and two buildings down. There were other cars parked randomly down the street in the opposite directions of where he parked. Boy cops were dumb. It was obvious to Tyson that the day care center was well staked out. How was he going to get into that building? It had no side entrance on this side. There was one on the other side but that parking lot was well lit. It was more than likely locked anyway. He would be spotted and would be a sitting duck for a police sniper trying to go in that way. He leaned back against the wall. The back and front entrances were being watched. If he tried going to the back door he would be vulnerable going down between the two buildings. Even if he could get there before the cops spotted him, he was still taking a chance those doors would also be locked. The cops would be able to take pot shots at him. The only reasonable door was the front door but in order to go through that door he would need a distraction. But what? How could he create a distraction?

Ken heard a car approaching the side parking lot from the back. He could not see it but he could see the lights from the car. He heard what he was sure was two women laughing and headed toward the front door…his distraction!

Ken waited until the two women reached the door. He made his move. As they opened the door, he sprang from his hiding place and ran toward the woman. He reached them safely, shoved a gun in May Evans side and whispered, "Get inside now."

**9.4**

Sgt. Ed Brown watched as a car pulled into the parking lot. He grabbed his radio. "Who the hell was supposed to be watching the parking lot?"

The officer that answered him replied, "There was nothing they could do Sergeant. The car came speeding around the corner. It did not slow down when our officers tried to stop it. What were they supposed to do, fire at it?"

"Damn it!" The chief was going to have a fit when he found out Tyson got inside. And all he could do was stand by and watch it happen. If he had stopped them then Tyson would have made his officers. Ed could not tell from where he was who the women were. All he knew was he had to contact the chief. He went back to his car and called Ironside's van.

"Ironside"

"Chief, we have a problem."

"Ed, don't you dare tell me Tyson got by you."

"Two woman showed up. We were unable to stop them. Tyson used them to get into the building." Ed waited for the oncoming onslaught from his boss.

"DAMN IT, ED! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STOP HIM OUTSIDE THE DAY CARE CENTER," Ironside shouted.

"Chief, if I had I would have blown our cover. We did not know Tyson was in the area. The two women going in could just have been there to pick up their kids. If we had stopped them, Tyson would have disappeared. We did not know Tyson was there beside the building."

"In another words Ed, he got past the entire stake out in order to get that close," Ironside complained."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Chief."

"Never mind that. Keep him in there until you hear from me. Ed, Tony Marco kidnapped Eve. Tyson was dealing for Marco. We got her location from one of his thugs. We are headed there now to stop Marco and get her out of there. You are going to have to handle things there. Use your best judgment. Never mind waiting for me."

"Yes, sir."

"And Ed."

"Yes, sir."

"I trust you. Do whatever you have to do to secure the safety of those people and take Tyson down. Shoot to kill. Don't take any chances with those people."

"Right chief. Chief?"

"Yes, Ed."

"Let me know about Eve?"

Ironside was silent for a moment. "You'll hear from me." Ironside hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 10**

**10.1**

Chief Ironside rubbed the back of his head. He could not remember the last time he had a headache that pounded and pained the way this one did. He realized it was probably the result of the blow he took to the head. Hell, he probably had suffered a concussion. Ironside knew Dennis was right. He needed to go to the hospital. Another wave of dizziness and nausea was coming on. He closed his eyes to allow it to pass. Damn it! He just did not have time for this right now.

Eve was in danger….and why….because she was with him. They were using her to get to him. Ironside hated that. Only a coward did that. Why didn't Marco have the guts to face him head on? No, he had to take Eve. Eve, who was only doing her job and her payment for that was possible death? Ironside always had a hard time with losing police officers. It was never easy but this was one officer he simply could not even think about losing. He had to save her. She was depending on him. He was her only hope. Eve, Ed and Mark were part of him. He could not allow anyone to harm them.

"Chief?" Mark called out. He got no response. He knew his boss….and friend was thinking about Eve. Mark was worried about her as well. In fact, he was worried about the chief. He showed every sign he had suffered a concussion. He needed to go to a hospital. Under normal circumstance Mark would have argued with him until he gave in out of sheer frustration with him but he could not accept any rescue without the chief in charge. He just hoped they got there in time. They needed to do this with the utmost speed. The chief needed a doctor. "Chief?" Mark called out again.

Ironside broke out of his thoughts when his mind finally registered Mark's voice. "Yes, Mark."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mark," Ironside answered not very truthfully.

"You don't look fine. You're pale and you can't tell me that you didn't just have a dizzy spell."

Ironside appreciated the concern Mark was voicing but he just did not have time for it right now. Eve was far more important than anything that might be wrong with him. "I'm fine Mark," he said more forcefully indicating the subject was no long open for discussion.

His thoughts drifted to Ed. He felt guilty for not being there with him. Why had he scolded him for Tyson getting by him? Ed would have done everything he could to have prevent it. Tyson was smart. He probably could spot a stake out a mile away. Those kids' safety was in Ed's hands. He didn't need the extra add worry of failing Ironside. He hadn't really. Ironside had only vented his frustration on Ed. Maybe they could rescue Eve and then head over to the day care center and help Ed. Ironside shook his head. He could not think about that right now. He had to concentrate on Eve. Ed was one of the best detectives in the police department. He was capable of handling the situation. He trusted him.

As if Mark could read his thoughts, he heard him say, "Chief, Ed can handle it. We need to worry about Eve."

"I know, Mark. Can't this thing go any faster?" Ironside complained.

"We are almost there," Mark said.

Almost there….they could not get there fast enough as far as he was concerned.

Dennis Randall watched his detective. He knew Ironside was fighting dizziness and nausea. He wished he could have convinced him to go to the hospital but with Eve in danger, there was no chance of that. He just hoped it was not very serious. Randall watched Ironside and knew what was going through his mind. He knew he had to help Eve but wanted to be at the day care center. Robert T. Ironside….there was no better detective anywhere. Dennis depended on him. He solved so many cases no one else seemed to be able to. Randall never thought about it before but he wondered what San Francisco would be like without the brilliance of Bob Ironside's investigative abilities. He probably would not be thinking about it now if he wasn't so worried about Bob.

The van came to a stop down the road from Peer One. "We're here Chief," Mark announced.

Hang on Eve, Ironside thought. We're here.

**10.2**

Ken Tyson pushed May Evans and Barbara Jones into the day care center. He continued pushing them toward Allison Weaver's office. When he arrived at the officer door, he shoved both women to his left, kicked in the door and pointed the gun directly at Allison. "I am only going to say this just once. Do exactly as I say or I will kill you and anyone else who gets in my way. Do you understand?"

Allison stood up from her desk slowly and nodded her head in the affirmative. Ken Tyson put his arm around Barbara Jones neck and pointed the gun toward the door. Allison walked to the door.

"I want everyone in this place in the main playroom. If you try to leave or alert anyone of what is going on, I will kill this woman. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it," Allison said. She walked out of the office and started rounding up everyone that was not already in the playroom. She gave no indication as to why, she just told everyone to report to the playroom. Once everyone was in the playroom she let Tyson know.

"Very good lady. Let's go into the playroom. That includes you two as well," Tyson said. Barbara and May headed in the direction of the playroom.

"Now, Ms. Weaver there is a package in the utility room. It is sitting on the shelf. It is a rather large package. It will be wrapped in brown paper and will not be marked with anything. Go get it and bring it to me. Don't bother to stop and call the police. They are already here. In fact, they have the place surrounded. And remember, I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else in here, including the brats. Remember, I can't stand brats so they will be just as easy for me to kill as it would be you or any of your staff."

Allison left the room and went into the utility room. When she opened the door, Officer Fran Belding pointed her gun at the door. "Easy, Fran. It's me," Allison said.

"How many?" Fran asked.

"Just one man with a gun. He had me order everyone to the playroom," Allison answered.

"Did he send you in here?"

"Yes Fran. To get that package over there. The big one wrapped in the brown paper," she pointed at the package.

"Alright, take it to him. I am going to call the chief and get some backup here. I was just wait to find out what we were up against."

"Fran, the man said the police are already here. We are surrounded by police," Allison informed her.

"Alright, I am going to do whatever I can to assist them. Take the package back to Tyson before he become suspicious," Fran instructed.

Allison picked up the package and left the utility room.

Fran pulled out her cell phone placed it on vibrate. She then dialed the van and waited for an answer. She did not have to wait long.

"Ironside," the chief barked.

"Chief, it's Fran. Ken Tyson made it into the day care center. He has forced everyone into the playroom. Allison Weaver has just picked up the package and has taken it back to him. He is alone."

"Fran, Ed is on the scene. Call him. Marco kidnapped Eve. We are here at the peer to rescue her. Ed is in charge there. Coordinate with him."

"Ok chief, but I think there is something you should know," Fran said.

"What?" Ironside said.

"Just before I ducked into this utility room, I saw Tyson enter with a gun. Chief, he was holding it on May Evans and Barbara Jones."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Fran, contact Ed. Do it immediately. Don't take any chances but if you get a clear shot, take Tyson out. Shoot to kill. Don't just wound him and give him a chance to kill someone and don't compromised yourself. Keep your presences hidden. That's an order, Fran," Ironside said.

"I understand. Chief, be careful."

"You do the same." The line went dead.

**10.3**

Tony Marco was pacing back and forth on the boat. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? WE DID NOT NEED THAT KID. WE HAVE HIS LADY COP." Marco calmed down. "You were not supposed to let Ironside see you."

"He didn't see us, Tony," Jimmy Gorman said. "We hit him from behind. "He was out cold when we took Whitfield. Dino went up to get the kid."

"So where is he? He should have been back here by now," Marco growled.

"I don't know, Tony. There was no one in the garage when he went up. We knew Brown is over at the day care center. Sanger was the only one left. He was with the kid. We know he is never armed. Dino should have had no problem with him."

"HE HAD A PROBLEM WITH SOMEBODY OR HE WOULD BE HERE."

Jimmy was starting to sweat. He knew what Tony did to people he was dissatisfied with. "Look Boss, Ironside did not see us. He would not know Dino. Sambini, yes but not Dino. He has not been with us that long. I know he didn't see me. Ironside will not know it was you that took Whitfield. Why don't we move on with the plan. We can have one of the new guys Ironside has never seen call and let him know they have Whitfield and that his cops are to back off from the day care center. That way Vincent can move in and take out Tyson and pick up the heroin."

"No we are getting out of here. Start up the boat."

"I can't start up the boat," Gorman said.

"What do you mean you can't start up the boat?"

"It won't start. I tried it just before you got here. Some guy showed up and thought the boat was mine. He said they would be in to take a look at it and repair it tomorrow?"

"YOU STUPID FOOL. YOU PUT US ON A BOAT THAT DOESN'T START. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE HERE BY BOAT," Maro screamed at Gorman.

"Vincent picked the boat. I only found out it did not start when I got here. Vincent apparently did not know it either. He gave me the keys fully expecting we could leave by this boat."

Eve listened to the exchange. "You gentlemen aren't very bright are you?"

"SHUT UP COP," Marco shouted. "YOU'RE DEAD COP. I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF LETTING YOU SPILL YOUR GUTS TO YOUR BOSS. YOU WERE DEAD THE MINUTE JIMMY TOOK YOU."

"You have to keep me alive long enough to get the heroin out of the day care center. Chief Ironside will demand proof I am alright. He's smart, Marco. He is going to come after me. Even if you kill me, you will never get away from him. He will keep after you until he gets you. He doesn't take kindly to anyone who kills his cops, especially the ones that work for him. You're only chance is to give yourself up."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? Ironside doesn't even know I have you. He can't help you. As soon as we get what we want, Jimmy is going to take care of you. Until then shut up!"

"Alright Jimmy, get Ironside on the phone. Let's get this plan moving. You have given me no choice but I want Ironside on the scene so I can be sure we can get out of here."

**10.4**

The phone rang in Sgt. Ed Brown's Ford. He trotted over the vehicle and picked up it up. "Sgt. Brown."

"Ed, it's Fran."

"Fran, what is going on in there?"

"Tyson gathered everyone in the playroom. He sent Allison to the utility room for the heroin. He's holding everyone by gunpoint. So far that is about it…..except for one thing."

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"Barbara Jones and May Evans are in here, Ed."

Ed closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then they were the two women that showed up that Tyson used to get in the building?"

"Yes. What do you want to do Ed?"

"I am going to wait for Tyson to make a move. He will contact me and probably demand I remove the police. What I want to know is there a way in there other than the main doors?"

Fran looked at the door in the back of the day care center. "Hold on Ed. I want to check something out before I answer that." Fran set her phone down and walked over to the door.

"Fran! Fran?" Ed called out. He got no response. He had no choice but to wait.

Fran grabbed the handle on the door and turned it. After she opened the door, she went in. Fumbling for a light switch, Fran flipped it once located. She looked around the room. It was completely empty…..except for dust. Fran notice what could be a window that had been filled in with a square of wood. She went back out in to the utility room and brought back a step stool. Standing on the step stool Fran removed the wood from the window. She opened the window and smiled. Closing it back up she went back to the utility room and pick up her phone. "Ed, are you still there?"

"Yes, Fran. Go ahead. Where did you go?"

"I found a way in for you and some officers. There is a window on the east side of the building. It was covered by wood on the inside. I removed it. The window opens in. I think it is big enough for you to get in. You will have to move the same square of wood on the outside."

"Good girl, Fran! Are the video cameras on?"

"No. There is some kind of problem with them. Allison called the company that put them in. They are supposed to be in tomorrow to fix them."

"That's a break. So there is no way Tyson will see us enter the building?" Ed asked.

"Not that I know of. You will have to approach that window from the back. It's darker. Less chance you would be spotted if Tyson happened to be looking out a window on that side. So far he has not left the playroom."

"Ok. One last question. Does Allison have a cell phone?"

"Yes, she carries it on her. In fact she keeps it on vibrate. You can communicate with her if she can keep it concealed from Tyson."

"Do you have the phone number?"

Fran checked her phone. She recited the number to Ed. "Anything else?"

"No, just sit tight. Keep your phone on vibrate and I'll get back to you," Ed said and hung up.

**10.5**

"Is the S.W.A.T. team ready?" Ironside asked over his van phone. "Good. Have Lt. Reese report to me." Ironside hung up the phone. "Mark, did you have the office phone re-routed to the van?"

"Yes, chief. I did that when you were talking to the head of the S.W.A.T team," Mark answered.

Lt. Carl Reese opened the van door and got in. "You wanted to see me, Chief?" Carl asked.

"Did you make sure the coast guard has the bay blocked?"

"Yes, Chief. But we won't need it. The boat in Peer One isn't running. They aren't going anywhere in that tub."

"What about the roads?" Ironside said.

"Every road in and out of the peer is covered by black and whites. They are awaiting your orders. So is the S.W.A.T team. Nobody moves until you give the word. The peer is bottled up. They can't escape," Carl finished.

Ironside rubbed his temples. His headache had not let up one bit. He shook his head trying to clear the fog. He felt like he could nod off. Ironside could not believe he was so tired. Sure, was not getting much sleep lately but it usually did not get to him for much longer than the few days he had been working on this case. And now with the news that Barbara and May are being held by Tyson. He thought of Barbara and could not help but be worried. He had found her a last. He did not want to lose her. Bobby needed his mother. He had to bring her back safely.

Ironside tried to clear his mind. He had to leave the safety of Barbara, May and everyone at the day care center to Ed. He could handle it. Ironside knew that. His job was to rescue Eve. He had to keep his mind on the here and now. Ed was a capable detective.

"Well then, now we wait." Ironside said.

Fifteen minutes later, the phone in Ironside's van rang. The chief nodded at Mark who picked up the phone and said, "Chief Ironside's office." He listened for a moment and said, "One moment please." Mark handed the phone to his boss.

"Ironside," barked out the San Francisco detective.

"Ironside, we have your Officer Whitfield. If you want her back you will listen carefully," the voice said.

"I want to talk to Officer Whitfield," Ironside said immediately.

"Shut up and listen Ironside."

"No, if you want my cooperation you better prove to me that Officer Whitfield is unharmed. I want to talk to her now or this conversation is finished."

A moment later Eve Whitfield voice said, "Chief, I am fine but I would rather be with Captain Smith at his house on Davidson Place."

Good girl, thought Ironside. Captain Jimmy Smith owed two houses and had a boat called Davidson Place. His house where he stored it was what Smith referred to as his number one house even his peers would live in it. He was very proud of it. With that one sentence Eve told him she was on a boat on Peer One. Ironside was proud of his detective. He only hoped he could get to her before Marco decided to kill her.

The voice came back on the phone. "Satisfied Ironside?"

"If you harm her, I will hunt you down." Ironside growled.

"You are in no position to threaten so shut up because I am not going to give you time to trace this call. You are to go to the Weaver Day Care Center and be there in half an hour. You will get further instructions."

"I can't make it in half an hour. I am at least an hour and half away," Ironside said.

"Don't give that crap Ironside. We called your office."

"Did you ever hear of forwarding a call? I am not in the office. An hour and a half that is as soon as I can be there." Ironside hung up the phone.

"Do you think that was wise, Chief?" Mark did not often question his boss but he was worried about Eve.

"They are not going to abandon a million dollars in heroin. They'll wait. They also know that I would demand talking to Eve again so she is safe at least until they think I am at the day care center. She is probably safe until they get the heroin. So gentleman, we bought only a few minutes. It will take us some time to move in once I give the order."

Chief Robert T. Ironside picked up the police radio speaker and barked into it, "This is Ironside. Make final preparations and move in!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 11**

**11.1**

Allison Weaver watched Ken Tyson roughly push May Evans and Barbara Jones toward the others. "Don't give me anymore trouble. I have what I came for. I would just as soon kill you as to look at you. So get over there with the others.

Barbara squeezed May's hand. She knew she was on the verge of crying. She hope with her encouragement May could hold it together. She felt so guilty. She should have talked May into going up to Bob's office. He would have insisted on a police escort for both of them. This never would have happened. Barbara was just trying to be friendly, as she knew May was someone that Bob cared about. Why did they not go up to Bob's office?

Tyson threw the package back at Allison Weaver. "Open it!"

Allison did as she was told. She opened the package. Under the brown paper wrapping was a box. Allison opened the box. It was packed full with bags of heroin. Allison did not really know how much it was worth in dollars but she guessed it was in the thousands. She handed the box back to Tyson.

Tyson starred at May. The woman looked familiar. Where had he seen her before? "You!" He pointed at May. "Come here!"

May looked at Barbara. Barbara again squeezed her hand. May slowly walked over to Ken Tyson. She stood before him but refused to look at him.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" He asked her.

"I don't think so," May answered.

"Oh, I know you alright and I think it is coming back to me. You are that brat's mother, the genius that knows how to dial a phone. Knows how to call Ironside, in fact. Let me see if I can remember your name. It's May Evans, isn't it? You're Bobby Evan's mother. You know I have to tell you that kid is not normal. Any kid that loves Ironside has a severe mental problem. Nobody loves that cripple."

Barbara fought the urge to defend Robert Ironside. She knew the worse thing she could do would be to reveal her identity. She would only put herself in more danger then she was already in. Where was Bob? If the police were here, then he had to know about this. What could be so important that would keep him away? But then again, he could be right outside at this very moment. He certainly would not endanger the children by storming the day care center. All everyone could do was wait until Bob figured out a way to stop this maniac.

May said nothing. She wanted to tell this animal he wasn't even half the man Robert Ironside was, even in that wheel chair but she knew it would only serve to enrage him so she kept quiet.

"You know, I think I have just found a way out of here. Ironside will call off the dogs if he knows I have you in here." Tyson grinned. "Hey, it just occurred to me. Any chance that _Bobby_ is Ironside's kid? That would explain why the kid is so nuts about him."

May would not dignify that with a single word. She wasn't going to defend a good, decent man to scum like Tyson. This was the man who would have killed her son if it were not for Robert Ironside. Again, she said nothing.

"Here is what we are going to do. You are going to call your boyfriend. I want those cops cleared out of here. I want a car. No one is to follow me, wait make that us. You are going with me. I am leaving this crummy city for something more exciting. Now get a hold of your boyfriend," Tyson said.

May did nothing and said nothing. She did not want to go anywhere with this animal.

"NOW!" Tyson screamed at her.

May walked over to a telephone on a table. She picked up the receiver and dialed Ironside's office, unknowing that it would be transferred to Ironside's van.

**11.2**

"Ironside," the chief barked into his van's phone.

"Robert, it's May."

"May, are you alright?"

"Yes, Robert," she told him. Ironside heard a male voice in the background. Moments later Ironside heard that voice address him directly. "Hello, Chief. I got your lady here."

Robert Ironside rubbed his throbbing head. Did Tyson mean May or had he discovered Barbara's relationship to him. "What do you want Tyson?"

"Oh so you know who I am. That's good. We all know each other. That's the way it should be. Don't you think so chief?" Tyson said.

"What do you want Tyson?" Ironside asked again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WANT SHERLOCK?" Tyson yelled. Calming down he continued. "I can't believe you are considered so smart. That was a stupid question. Now, I will asked you again. What do you think I want?"

"Why don't you tell me and stop wasting time," Ironside said not wanting to offer anything to Tyson he might not think of.

"Do I have to spell it out for you cop? You and your cops get away from this building. I want a car out front. I will be taking your girlfriend with me to insure you don't follow us. Now listen carefully, Ironside. I don't want to see a black and white. If I spot anything, no matter what color it is, that looks like a cop, I kill your girlfriend. You got that Sherlock?"

"I got it," Ironside said. "I will arrange for a car. Now put my girlfriend on." Ironside needed to know whom exactly Tyson was referring to as his girlfriend. He needed to know who was going to need protecting from him.

"What for?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"I want to know if she is alright," Ironside answered.

"What are you talking about? You just talked to her. Quit stalling, Ironside. Get that car here, now." The line went dead.

"Was that Tyson," Mark asked.

"Yes, he wants a car and is taking May with him. He apparently doesn't know he has Barbara among his hostages." Ironside pickup up the phone and dialed.

"Sgt. Brown," Ed answered.

"Ed, Tyson called me. He wants a car. He is taking May with him. He demanded I call off the police," Ironside said.

"What do you want me to do, Chief?"

"What are the chances of getting in there without Tyson knowing it?"

"The chances are good. Fran found a window that had been boarded on both sides. It goes into that utility room where he was keeping the drugs. We can get men in there."

"No, just you. I want you in there. I want Fran to move into the playroom. She is to stand between Tyson and everyone in that room. Tell her she is protect them and herself and to use all necessary force if he goes back in. Let Tyson walk out that front door with May. Don't let him know you are behind him. Once he is outside the building where he can't shoot anyone else, Ed, take him out."

"Ok, Chief. We'll take care of it. What about Eve?" Ed asked.

"Not yet Ed. We are getting ready to move in. I'll call you. Ed….."

"Yes Chief."

"Barbara and May…"

"I will take care of them. They will be fine. You just worry about Eve," Ed told his boss.

"Later Ed," Ironside said

"Later Chief," Ed repeated.

**11.3**

Sgt. Ed Brown hung up the phone. The chief's speech was slightly slurred. Most people would not notice it but Ed had worked with him for years. Something was wrong. What had happened leading up to Eve's kidnapping? He wished he could have talked to Mark. Besides having to worry about everyone in the day care center and Eve, he was now worried about the Chief.

Brown walked over to Sgt. Grover. "Jeff, the chief wants us to move. Have one of the guys bring an unmarked cars and park it right here. Let's get these black and whites out of here." Ed picked up his police radio. "This is Sgt. Brown, all marked units are to withdraw. All unmarked units are to get out of site. Subject is going to be coming out of the building with a hostage. If he should get by me, you are tail him but make no attempt to apprehend him unless he can be taken without endangering the hostage any further."

Ed dialed Fran's phone. "Officer Belding."

"Fran, it's Ed. The chief says to move. I'm coming in. Tyson is going to be leaving with May. As soon as he heads down the hall and you can leave the utility room, head for the playroom. If Tyson comes back, take him out. If he doesn't, I will do so outside the building."

"I think I should back you up."

"No, I will have officers that will be concealed out here to do that. The chief wants those people in there protected."

"Alright, Ed. When are you coming in?"

"Just as soon as I get the street cleared."

"I'll be waiting," Fran said.

**11.4**

Lt. Carl Reese opened the door to Ironside's van and got inside. "The S.W.A.T team is completely in place, Chief. They are just waiting for you to give the word."

Ironside reached for the police radio. Just as he went to speak into it, the van phone rang. Chief Ironside picked up the phone, "Ironside."

"Ironside, are you trying to get you lady cop killed?" Marco asked.

"Tony Marco. What do you want?"

"You have surrounded me with cops. I therefore have to assume you know I have her. So you and I need to talk."

"Let Officer Whitfied go and then we will talk."

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Ironside. The minute I give you your lady cop, you rush the place. Let me make myself clear. If you do not back off those cops right now, I am going to kill her."

Ironside said quietly for a moment.

"You hear me Ironside?"

"I hear you." He picked up the police radio. "This is Ironside. All units back off."

Reese put his hand over Ironside's. "Chief, her only chance is for us to go in."

"It was until Marco discovered we were here. I can't take the chance, Carl." Chief Ironside pulled his hand out from under Carl's and said, "Alright Marco, the police have been called back. What do you want?"

"I want you to wheel your little cart in here and join your pretty cop. By the way how do you manage to keep your hands off something that hot. Oh wait, I forgot, you are only half a man."

Marco's taunting had no effect on Ironside. "Alright, I'll be right in." Ironside hung up the phone.

"Chief, you can't go in, he will kill you," Mark said.

"No way you are going in there Bob and that's an order," Commissioner Randall insisted.

"Dennis, I have no choice. He'll kill Eve if I don't."

"He'll kill both of you if you do," Randall snarled.

"Not if I kill him first," Ironside said.

"Bob, there are two of them in there and one on the outside."

"The one on the outside is in custody," Lt. Reese said.

Randall looked at Reese. "You're not helping, Lieutenant."

"The Chief is right, Commissioner. If he doesn't go in then Eve is dead. Marco will know we have the Peer bottled up. He is not going out alone. He will take Eve with him. Her only chance is the Chief."

"I can't let him go in there."

"Dennis, you can't stop me," Ironside said in a raised voice.

"Commissioner, instead of arguing we need to figure out a way to protect the chief," Reese said.

Randall gave up. He knew there was no way he was going to stop Ironside anymore then he could get him to go to the hospital earlier. "Ok, start talking. How do we protect him."

"I am going in with him," Mark said.

"The hell you are," Carl said. "You are not a cop."

"No, I am not which is exactly why I should go in," Mark said.

"Sorry Mark, Lt. Reese is right. I can't let you go in," Randall said.

"No, Commissioner. Lt. Reese is wrong. Mark is the one to go in…..and because he is not a cop." Ironside removed his tie. "Here is what we are going to do."

**11.5**

Ed climbed into the window. Fran help him maneuver his long limbs in. He pulled out his notebook from his suit pocket. "Ok, draw me a diagram of the daycare center, showing placement of the playroom and the front door."

Fran did as her superior officer ordered. When she was done, she pointed to the hall. "It's a rather long hall Ed. I am concerned how you are going to get down it without Tyson knowing. He spotted the stakeout without much trouble. He certainly will be able to feel you behind him."

Ed looked at the diagram. "I agree Fran. I don't see how this is going to work. I would have to cover too much ground. What is this room over here by the door?"

She looked at where Ed was pointing. "That is Allison's office."

Ed frowned. "I need to get into that room."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will need a distraction."

"What kind of a distraction?" Fran asked.

"Can you conceal the gun?

"In this outfit? You're got to be kidding."

"There has to be a way."

"I think there is."

"What do you have in mind?

"There's a toy box sitting by the door. I can drop the gun in the toy box and join the others. When he leaves with May, I simply take it out of the toy box."

"It's so simple, it just might work. Are you sure you can drop it without being seen?"

"Yes, the toy box it about waist high." She nodded her head. "I can do it and retrieve it to cover the others in the room."

"Now how do we get you in that room without raising suspicion?"

"I'll text Allison and have her claim I was working in the basement, cleaning it out. She can say she forgot all about me being there."

"Does this place have a basement?" Ed asked.

"Danged if I know," Fran said as she started texting Allison. A minute later Allison sent a text back. _understand. Make noise when u enter_.

"Ok, Ed." Fran said. "We create the distraction. You get into Allison's office.

**11.6**

"Ok, everyone knows what to do?" Ironside asked.

Carl and Mark nodded. Dennis Randall spoke up, "I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?"

"NO! Mark, Carl and the Chief said at the same time.

"Then at least be careful and do one thing for me?"

"What?" Ironside asked.

Dennis reached into one of the van's overhead compartments and pulled out three lightweight bulletproof vests. "Put these on?"

Ironside grabbed the vests from Randall. He threw one to Mark and one to Carl. "If it will make you feel better."

"Not much but a little," Randall said.

Once the vests were in place Ironside wheeled onto the lift, pushed the button and lowered his wheelchair to the ground. Mark and Carl got out of the van. Mark took his usual place behind Ironside and began to wheel his chair toward the boat.

Randall watched as his friend and top detective was wheeled away. He prayed this would not be the last time he ever saw him alive.

"Remember Mark, wait for my cue," Ironside said.

"I hope they give us the time," Mark said.

"Well if they don't, all bets are off. Protect Eve."

"What about you?" Mark said as he continued to push his boss toward the boat.

"I can take care of myself. You just worry about Eve and don't get shot from behind you."

"I don't intend to. I have to drive you to the hospital when this is all over." Mark said.

**11.7**

"What the hell is taking Ironside so long?" Tyson grumbled. He looked over at May and Barbara who were standing side by side. Tyson noticed both of them were carrying purses. "You two, do you have any money in there?"

Barbara and May said nothing.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?" He walked over to them and tore their purses from their possession. Tyson opened May's purse, took out her wallet and removed the money. He then opened Barbara's purse and took out her wallet. There right in front protected by the plastic covering in the wallet was a picture of Barbara behind Ironside's wheelchair with her arms around him. Ironside had his head turned toward Barbara. The two of them were kissing.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Ironside has been two timing you May. Look what we got here. He showed the picture to May. Tyson turned his attention to Barbara. "So you know the chief, huh?"

"We are acquainted," Barbara said.

Tyson began laughing loudly. He held out Barbara's wallet so that she could see the picture of her with Ironside. "That looks a lot more than an acquaintance to me. In fact you two look downright cozy. Tell me," he looked at her driver's license, "Is he any good at kissing? He sure wouldn't be any good at anything else." He put his arm around Barbara. "Wouldn't you rather be with a real man?"

Barbara recoiled from his touch. "He's a hundred times the man you will ever be," she sneered.

Tyson threw his head back and laughed long and hard. "What has this guy got to have two women falling all over him? Must be the power of his position. Otherwise I am completely lost. The look on his face turned menacing. "May it looks like you are off the hook. Ironside will be less likely to interfere if I have his woman. Miss Jones, you are coming with me."

A car's headlights shined in the window. "I think our ride has arrived."

A voice was heard in the hall. "Allison, where are you. Allison," Fran called out.

"Who's that?" Tyson asked as he put his arm around Barbara's neck and pointed his gun at her temple.

"Oh gosh, I forgot all about her. That's Fran. She has been working in the basement, cleaning it out," Allison said.

"Get her in here," Tyson ordered.

"In here, Fran." Allison walked toward the door. A moment later Fran appeared in the doorway.

Tyson pointed the gun at her and said, "Just keep coming lady and join your friends." Allison used her body to shield the toy box as Fran dropped the gun in. She and Fran joined the others.

Tyson continued to hold the gun to Barbara's head. He picked up the heroin and placed it in Barbara's hands. He backed away from the group. One of the boys broke away from the group and ran toward Tyson and Barbara. "Let her go!"

Using the gun, Tyson struck the child under the jaw knocking him to the ground. He started crying. "Keep those brats under control."

Allison went to the little boy, picked him up and carried him back to the group while trying to calm and console him.

Tyson backed into the hall. When he reached the door, he turned around. He did not notice that Fran had made her way back to the toy box and retrieved the gun. Suddenly the door to Allison's office opened and Sgt. Ed Brown raced into the hall. Tyson turned around with Barbara in his arms. When he saw Brown, he pulled the trigger. At the same time, Ed and Fran fired their guns.

Children began screaming and crying. Allison ran into the hall. "Oh my God!"


	12. Chapter 13

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Chapter 12**

**12.1**

Ironside and Mark reached the boat. Mark tipped the chief's chair to get it over the ramp and onto the boat. Marked wheeled his boss to the cabin door. All the while Ironside's mind was racing a mile a minute. His thoughts wandered back to the day care center….to Barbara, May, Fran and Ed. Ed was a capable detective and police officer. In fact, he was one of the best on the entire police force. But was expecting him to end the hostage situation with no one getting hurt really fair to him. It put a lot of pressure on his number one man. He knew Ed would do everything in his power to protect every single person at the center. Fran was on the inside. She would assist Ed in whatever plan he came up with. He had to trust his officers.

Ironside glanced at his watch. It had been more than a half hour since he had spoken to Ed. It was probably already over by now. Ironside wished he could have stayed in the van long enough to hear that Barbara was alright. The worry he had for her and May as well as his detectives was interfering with the job at hand. He had to concentrate on the job ahead of him.

Mark knocked on the door. It was opened by Jimmy Gorman. "Come in, Chief." Ironside heard Marco say in the background. Mark wheeled him in. It looked like an elaborately decorated living room in someone's house. Ironside could not believe the owner of the boat would allow it to be non-operational. He glanced over at Eve. She was calm and gave Ironside a slight smile when he entered the cabin.

"Hello, Chief. I am Tony Marco," he said introducing himself to Ironside. "What's Sanger doing here? I asked for you, not him."

"You really didn't think I could get my wheelchair in here without Mark's help did you?" Ironside barked.

"Well now that you are here, he can leave," Gorman said.

"He stays," Ironside said with all the authority he could muster under the circumstances. "You have a man with you. I have one with me. That's the way it's going to be Marco."

"Jimmy check to see if they are armed," Marco said.

Gorman walk over to Ironside and Mark. He frisked Mark and then reached into the pockets of Ironside's suit coat. He checked his waist. "They are both clean, Tony."

"Mr. Sanger, why don't you have a seat," Marco suggested.

Mark stood directly behind Ironside's wheelchair. "I prefer to stand."

"Suite yourself, Sanger." Marco reached into a box that was sitting on a table. He pulled out a cigarette. He reached his hand out toward Ironside. "Cigarette, Chief?"

"No thanks," Ironside said. He starred at Marco. Mark placed his hand on Ironside shoulder.

"Rather protective aren't you Sanger?" Marco observed. Mark remained behind Ironside and said nothing.

"You can talk, can't you, Sanger?"

"Sure he can talk. He's just particular with who he talks to," Ironside said.

"Careful, Chief. Remember, we are armed you are not," Marco warned.

"Why don't you tell me why you brought me down here and stop wasting time," Ironside growled.

"That's what I like a man that doesn't beat around the bush. Ok, Ironside, have it your way. We want out of here and you are going to help us."

"What makes you think I am going to help you?"

"I have your pretty police officer, remember? And now, I also have you and Sanger. That's why you are going to help me," Marco said.

"You really don't think I would have walked right here without some way to protect myself and my people, do you?" Ironside asked.

"Chief, I hate to break it to you but you didn't walk in here," Marco reminded him. Gorman snickered.

"Well then we are even," Mark told Marco, "because you aren't walking out of here.

Marco and Gorman broke out in laughter. "You've been working for Ironside too long, Sanger. You are beginning to sound like him."

The expression on neither man's face changed. Both Ironside and Mark starred at Marco and Gorman with stone cold expressions.

"Look Chief, we can work this out. You pull your boys back and let us leave with Officer Whitfield. Once we are away and I am sure we have not been followed, I will release Miss Whitfield. She can call you to pick her up."

"What kind of a fool do you take me for, Marco?" Ironside asked. "You are not going to release Officer Whitfield and you have no intention of leaving Mark or me alive when you leave here, which by the way you are not going to do."

Marco was showing signs of losing control of his temper. "Listen Ironside. You are in no position to dictate anything. I have you, Sanger and Whitfield. You are going to call off your men. We are going to move to a boat that actually runs and we are getting out of here. If you don't cooperate you are going to watch Jimmy kill your Officer Whitfield. If that hasn't convinced you to cooperate, then we'll kill Sanger. Believe me Ironside, if we can't get out of here then neither will you or either one of your people. Now would you like to reconsider?"

"Eve, get up and come over here to me," Ironside said.

"Stay where you are Miss Whitfield," Marco told her.

"That was an order, Officer Whitfield," Ironside barked.

Eve got up and started walking toward her boss. Gorman stepped in her path. "I would suggest you move, Mr. Gorman. I would much rather tangle with you than disobey an order from the chief."

Marco, fearing that he was losing control of the situation pulled the gun from his waist. "Miss Whitfield, unless you want me to shoot you, I suggest you stop right there."

Eve turned and looked at Marco. "You won't shoot, Mr. Marco. You're only chance of getting out of here is Chief Ironside. If you shoot me, you are not going to get his cooperation…..quite the opposite actually. Let me talk to him."

Marco lowered his gun. "You better make him understand, Miss Whitfield. Your life depends on it."

Eve went to Ironside. She kept her back to Marco and Gorman. She put her mouth next to Ironside's ear and said, "I hope you know what you are doing Chief."

He whispered back, "I always know what I am doing. We need to stall to get Carl in position so we are going to pretend to cooperate."

"Are you armed?" She asked

"Of course. You don't think I would come in here with no way out, do you? Now follow my lead."

"Alright Chief."

Eve straighten back up. "I think I have convinced Chief Ironside that it is in our best interest to cooperate."

"Very good, Officer Whitfied. Now Chief, who is in charge of this operation?" Marco asked.

"I am," Ironside said knowing fully well that is not what Marco meant.

"I am talking about outside. Who is giving the orders with you inside here?"

"Commissioner Randall is in charge."

"I doubt that. What officer is in charge?"

"Lt. Carl Reese."

"Now come on Chief. Everyone knows your number one boy is Sgt. Ed. Brown."

"Sgt. Brown is on another assignment at the moment," Ironside said.

Marco shook his head. "I am sorry but I don't believe you Ironside. You always have your number one boy around. I don't believe for a second he is not out there with you, Whitfield and Sanger are in here. Brown is around somewhere"

"Well believe it because he is not here. Call Randall, he will confirm it."

"Alright, we'll do it you way. Jimmy, call Ironside's van."

Gorman reached into his pocket and called the van's phone.

**12.2**

Ken Tyson heard the door open and saw Sgt. Ed Brown burst into the hall with his gun drawn. Tyson raised his weapon, pointed it at Brown. But just as he fired the gun, Barbara Jones lifted her leg and brought her very spiked healed shoe down on Tyson's foot. Tyson screamed and fired off balance.

When Ed Brown opened the door and burst into the hall, he leaped to his right as if he were as fielder going after a line drive just out of his reach. Brown aimed and fired at Ken Tyson's forehead, knowing it was risky with Barbara being held so close.

Fran watched from her concealed position behind the playroom door as Ed entered the hall. When Tyson pointed his weapon at Ed, Fran lifted hers and aimed at Tyson's temple. She pulled the trigger just as Barbara slammed her heal into Tyson's foot.

Allison Weaver ran past Fran and entered the hall. "Oh my God," she exclaimed.

Fran ran over to Ken Tyson. She took the gun out of his hand and slid it towards Ed Brown. She checked Tyson's pulse and then pushed him off Barbara Jones. Barbara was covered in blood and unconscious. Fran checked her pulse.

Allison was at Ed Brown's side. "Sgt. Brown, you are bleeding," she cried.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Ed looked on in horror as he watched Fran checking Barbara Jones's pulse. "FRAN!" he shouted.

"Relax, Ed. Her pulse is good and strong." As Ed got to his feet, Fran began checking Barbara for injury.

Ed got up slowly and hurried to Fran and Barbara. "My god, look at all the blood."

"Ed, it's Tyson's blood, I can't find any bullet wounds. She must have been knocked unconscious when she fell."

Allison pushed Ed out of the way. She put a cold cloth on Barbara's forehead. She wiped her face. Barbara began to stir. "Easy Barbara," Allison said. "Don't try to move."

Police officers starting pouring into the hall. "Sergeant!" One of they called out.

"It's all over," Ed said. "Call the morgue."

May Evans came into the hall. She bent down. She took her new friend by the hand. "Barbara, are you alright?"

"I think so," Barbara said. "It all happened so fast." She looked at Tyson. He had one bullet hole in his forehead and one in his left temple. There was no way he survived that, she thought. "Thank you," she said as she looked at Ed and then to Fran. "Both of you."

"Fran, you take over here. I am going over to the Peer and see if I can help the chief. "Get Barbara to the hospital."

"I am fine, Ed," Barbara said.

"I don't care if you are. If I don't make sure you are checked over the chief will kill me. See that she goes, Fran. Don't take no for an answer. I'll let the chief know everyone is ok."

"Fran noticed the blood on Brown's left shoulder. "Ed, you been shot. You need to go to the hospital too."

"Not a chance, Fran. The chief needs me. I am going to the Peer. You take care of things here." Ed turned to leave, than he turned back to Fran. "I intend to tell the chief what you did here. This operation could not have been successful without your contribution. You did a good job, Officer." Ed smiled and then turned and left.

Ed passed black and whites that had once again filled the street. Brown crossed the street to his black Ford sedan and got into the vehicle. He slammed the door shut and his car phone rang. "Sgt. Brown."

"Ed, Commissioner Randall."

"Commissioner, what's going on there?"

"Bob and Mark went in to meet with Marco…." Randall began.

"Why the hell would they do that? Marco will kill them if he doesn't get his way," Ed said clearly upset with this information.

"You know Bob…once his mind is made up. What is happening there?"

"It's all over. Tyson is dead. Everyone else is fine.

"Good job Sergeant. Turn the clean up over to someone else and get over here."

"I already have and I am on my way," Brown said as he started the car and pulled away from the curb."

**12.3**

Vincent Sambani walked right past police officers and into the daycare center. He pulled the police cap low over his eyes. The police uniform he had taken from the young officer he killed, was too small. He was extremely uncomfortable. He just wanted to get in and out. He looked down at Ken Tyson. The poor bastard was dead with two bullets in his head. Well at least the police took care of that for him. Tony would be happy to know the little weasel did not get away with stealing the heroin.

Vincent spotted an officer who was holding what he suspected was the heroin. He took his time but headed in the direction of the officer. "Is this the heroin Sgt. Brown wanted me to take to the station?"

The young officer looked at his fellow policeman. He glanced at his name on his uniform. "You're Officer Brayton?"

"That's right. Sgt. Brown told me to pick up the heroin. If you want to check with him, I understand," Vincent said.

"No, that's alright. Sgt. Brown has already left. He must have forgotten to tell me." The officer handed the heroin to Vincent Sambani. Sambani headed to the front door. Just as he reached it, the door opened. Officer Fran Belding walked past him.

Fran turned and looked at the officer that just walked by her. He looked familiar. She called out, "Officer!"

Sambani turned around and looked at Fran. "Yes, Officer Belding."

"Where do you think you are going with that package?"

"Sgt. Brown told me to take it to the station. Since he is a Sergeant and you are the same rank as I am, I think I better follow his orders, don't you?" Sambani turned to leave.

"Jerry, Howie, stop that officer," Fran called to two of the officers that were standing outside. The two men stood side by side and blocked the path of Vincent Sambani.

"What is this? Just call Sgt. Brown," Sambani bluffed.

"Sgt. Brown did not tell anyone what to do with that heroin. I was with him every minute until he left." She walked over to him and read his name. "You are not Officer Gleason."

Sambani reached for his gun. Unfortunately for him Fran was still carrying hers in her hand. She raised her gun and fired. Sambani dropped to the floor. Fran picked up his gun and handed it to one of the officers. She checked his pulse. "Get an ambulance here for this man. Don't leave him for a minute. You are to stay with him at the hospital. As soon as he is conscious, put him under arrest. Put a 24/7 guard on his room if they keep him. Take him to jail if they don't."

Fran picked up the heroin and left the officers to carry out her orders.

**12.4**

Sgt. Brown opened the door to Chief Ironside's van. He climbed in and sat down by Commissioner Randall. Randall briefed him on Chief Ironside's plan.

"I am going to go assist Carl." Ed reached for the door handle. Randall put his hand on Ed's arm.

"Bring him out of there safely Ed." Randall said.

"You can count on it, Commissioner." Ed got out of the van and left."

**12.5**

Lt. Reese jumped as Sgt. Brown came up behind him. "Good grief, Ed. You know better than that. Are you trying to get yourself shot?"

"Sorry Carl," Ed whispered. "What is going on in there?"

"Not much at the moment. The chief was stalling until I could get in position."

"Then S.W.A.T is ready?" Ed asked.

Carl looked at Ed. "There are no S.W.A.T members here. The chief order them out."

"But the commissioner said…."

"He only agreed to S.W.A.T to get Randall off his back. As soon as we were out of earshot of Randall the chief ordered them to stay out of it. They are only to back up if he calls them in." Carl explained.

"And just how is he going to do that from in there?" Ed asked.

Carl just shrugged. "You know the chief."

"Then what is the plan?" Ed asked Carl.

"The chief is armed and so is Mark. He plans on taking them out himself, with Mark's help. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in charge of the day care center stakeout."

Ed did not answer.

"You see those windows," he pointed. They are open. I was going to cover the chief and Mark from there, but with you here, I am going through the door. It will give them another target to shoot. Hopefully that will buy the chief and Mark enough time to get a shot off. You can cover all of us through the window."

Ed was bothered by this. "Why did the chief call off the S.W.A.T team?

"Because Marco was able to spot them almost as soon as we put them in place. The chief doesn't want to take the chance Marco could do it again. So are you with me?"

"No," Ed answered

"What do you mean no?"

"I am going in that cabin door. You can cover from the window. Those are my friends in there, Carl."

"They are my friends too," Car protested.

"Carl, this is the chief we are talking about…..and Eve….Mark."

"I could pull rank on you."

"Don't!" Ed said with a look that said he would disobey him.

Carl knew Ed would not back down. He had a knot in his stomach thinking about the danger the chief was in. He could just image the size of the one in Ed's. "Ok, I won't. Stay out of site, listen to what is going on in there, and take your cues from the chief.

"I always do," Ed said.

Carl noticed Ed's shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"Not anymore. I was able to get it stopped."

"Did something go wrong at the day care center?" Carl asked.

Ed smiled. "Nothing that will give the chief reason to yell at me. We only lost one person…..Tyson."

Carl nodded. "Let's get in place." Carl was satisfied nothing tragic had happened at the center that might incline Ed to make it up to the chief. Carl had to be sure Ed was thinking straight. Anyone of their lives might depend on it.

He took one last look at Ed and the two men headed for their respective positions.

**12.6**

"Call the commissioner and tell him to remove the S.W.A.T team. I want all black and whites out of the area. If I see anyone, I will kill your pretty police officer. Do I make myself clear, Ironside?" Tony Marco said.

"Perfectly, Ironside said as he reached for the phone." Marco reached over and pressed the speaker button on the phone.

Ironside dialed the number to his van and waited.

"Randall," the commissioner answered.

"Dennis, it's Bob Ironside. I want all units out of the area. Have them report back to Headquarters. That includes the S.W.A.T team."

Since Randall found out Ironside had had already ordered the S.W.A.T out, he had to assume this was playacting on Ironside's part for Marco's benefit. Randall decided it might be best if he gave Bob a rough time about it. It would be necessary convince Marco. "Bob, that is crazy. I am not about to leave you, Eve and Mark with no protection."

"Just do it Dennis," Ironside insisted gruffly. "Tell Sgt. Brown to make sure there is a boat, one that is operational this time, standing by and call off the coast guard."

"Sgt Brown?" Randall asked. "What are you talking about? You know fully well Ed is on another assignment tonight. He's at the day care center."

Marco was listening. The day care center…that would make sense. So Ironside had been telling the truth.

"I don't like this. They could kill you and then get away," Randall complained.

"Do it Dennis. I don't have the time to argue about it." Ironside slammed the phone. "Ok, Marco, you have two means in which to leave here."

Marco starred at Ironside. He looked over to Gorman.

"I don't like it Tony. That was too easy. Ironside is up to something," Gorman said.

"We don't have much choice. Besides we will have his policewoman." He turned and looked at Ironside. "If you want to see her alive again, Ironside, you will not follow us. Now let's get moving."

"NO!" shouted Ironside. "Eve stays here. You will take me instead."

"No chief!" Eve protested.

"You know that is not such a bad idea. So we will take both of you. Now Mr. Sanger, it is time for you to leave. Tell Randall if he tries to stop us he is going to need a new chief."

Ironside knew he was out of time. He had to make his move.

Mark watched as Ironside reached his right hand down to adjust his leg. "Damn it Mark, I thought you were going to have this chair adjusted." He put both hands under his right leg, lifted and adjusted it slightly. When he pulled his hand out from under his leg, it contained a police revolver. At the same time, Mark reached down inside the back of his boss's shirt collar and pulled out another police revolver.

"TONY! LOOK OUT," shouted Gorman.

The door burst open and Ed Brown ran into the cabin.

Ironside aimed the best he could with his blurred vision and pulled the trigger. He shot Marco in the shoulder. Grabbing Eve, he shoved her in behind his wheelchair. Mark fired his revolver at the same time. He hit his mark but Gorman did not go down. A shot was fired from the window. Gorman fell dead to the floor.

Enraged, Marco leveled his gun at Robert Ironside but he never got off the shot. He felt a burning pain in his chest. The last thing he saw was Sgt. Ed Brown pointing his gun at him. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Silence prevailed in the cabin for a moment. Lt. Carl Reese entered the cabin with his gun drawn. He lowered it after surveying the scene.

"Chief," Ed called out to his boss.

"I'm fine, Ed. Thanks. You too Carl." His head was throbbing, his vision slightly blurred and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. "Mark, Eve? Are you two ok."

Mark looked over at Eve. "We're both fine, Chief."

Dennis Randall entered the cabin. "Everybody alright?" he asked.

"Everyone but Marco and Gorman. They won't be needing that boat," Ironside said.

Eve put her arms around Ironside from behind his chair. "Thanks Chief, I knew you would come. Eve noticed the blood on the back of his head. "You're bleeding. It must have been from the blow you stained when Gorman hit you."

"I'm fine, Eve," Ironside assured her.

"No you are not," Commissioner Randall shot back. "You probably have a concussion. I have an ambulance standing by. You are going to the hospital. Everything is over."

"It finally hit Ironside that Ed was supposed to be at the day care center. He looked to his number one man and said, "Ed….."

"Barbara and May are fine. Everyone at the daycare center is fine….well except Ken Tyson. He has a couple bullets in him. One of them is mine, the other one is Fran's. Let's just say, he won't be threatening anyone again." Ed smiled at his boss.

"Good job, Ed." Ironside said. "Where's Barbara now?"

"I sent her to the hospital…..just to look her over. Tyson had knocked her to the ground. It was just to be on the safe side. And you are going to the hospital now," Ed said.

"I'm fine," Ironside insisted.

"The heck you are," Mark said. "We'll take him, Commissioner. You can cancel the ambulance."

"I don't need to…"

"This is one argument you have lost chief. You are going to the hospital and Ed is going with you," Eve told him. Both of you need medical attention and you are going to get it whether you want it or not."

Ironside looked over at his sergeant. "What the flaming hell are you doing here? You should have gone to the hospital immediately and had that taken care of."

Ed smiled. Just like the chief. He was worried about him but not himself. "We're both going. Carl, can you take over here?'

"Sure thing, Ed. You and the chief go to the hospital."

"You know I still can't believe you get away with that gun under the leg routine," Ed said. "One of these days, you are going to shoot a hole in your leg.

"I was more worried about Mark shooting me in the back when he pulled that gun out from the back of my shirt," Ironside said.

"Why do you think I did not take Gorman out with one shot? I spent too much time considering just that," Mark said.

Eve, Ed, Carl and Dennis laughed as Mark wheeled Ironside out of the cabin.

Epilog to follow…..


	13. Chapter 14

**Finding Officer Bobby**

**Epilogue**

**13.1**

Robert T. Ironside looked out the window from his hospital bed at St. Mary's Hospital in Sonoma. His headache had not let up one bit. Why did he let his staff talk him into this? He hated hospitals. He did not have time to lie around here doing nothing.

The door open and Sister Agatha walked into the room. In her hand, she was carrying a pitcher of water. She set in down on the patient table, along with a glass of water.

"Sister, it is not necessary for me to remain here all night. I'm fine," Ironside barked at his favorite nurse.

"You have suffered a very serious concussion, Chief Ironside. You are not going anywhere. Behave yourself, do as you are told and you may get out of here in a couple days."

"A COUPLE DAYS," Ironside shouted.

"Shhhhh, you are not the only patient in this hospital. Keep your voice down," she scolded.

Commissioner Dennis Randall opened the door and walked into the room. "Bob, I could hear you all the way down the hall. Are you giving Sister Agatha a hard time?"

"Let's just say that he is in no danger of losing his reputation as this hospital worse patient ever," Agatha said.

Randall laughed. "Can I have a word with him alone?"

"Certainly. Please make sure he doesn't fall asleep." Sister Agatha left the room.

"Carl Reese has traced that heroin to it source thanks to the work of you and your people. We will need to get warrants and start arresting people. Have Ed get on it first thing in the morning. You can catch up on everything after you have had time to rest. How's Ed doing?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't heard but he should be alright after they remove the bullet in his shoulder."

"Bob, I have to tell you that is about the worse plan you have ever come up with. I was worried sick about all of you," Randall said. "Anyone of you could have been killed. You took too big a chance."

"What would you have had me do, Dennis? I could not let them leave with Eve. They would have killed her."

"We endangered Mark. He is not a cop."

"I could not take Carl in there with me. They would have watched him closer than Mark. Mark was the element of surprise I needed. They just were not expecting him to be armed. And I would have hated to be the one to tell Mark he could not go in."

Sister Agatha re-entered the room. "I am going to ask you to leave now, Commissioner. Chief Ironside needs rest and we need to run some more test."

The Commissioner got up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Bob." He walked to the door but stopped just before he left, turned and said, "Do as they say Bob. I want you back but not until you are a hundred percent and Bob…..good job."

"Thanks Dennis." Ironside watched as Randall left.

"Take these," Sister Agatha said as she handed Ironside some pills and a glass of water.

"What are they?" Ironside asked.

"They are for that pounding in your head," Agatha said.

Ironside took the pills. Just before he put them in his mouth he stopped. "I can't help but remember the last time you insisted I take two pills."

Agatha smiled. "Don't remind me. I still thank the Lord you refused to take both those pills. This time you do not have anything to worry about. No one is allowed to give you medicine but me Robert. I am in completed charge of your care while you are here. There will be no repeat of last time. I have gotten too use to your ornery hide to give it up now."

Ironside grinned. "It is nice to know you care. Will these knock me out?"

"No, they are just to lessen the headache. We don't want you to sleep until we can complete all the tests. Are you sleepy?"

"No. Just exhausted."

The door opened again and Eve, Mark, Fran and Ed, with his arm in a sling entered. "Hi Chief," they called out.

"You are not to stay long," Sister Agatha told them at once.

"Sister, they can stay as long as they want," Ironside grumbled.

"Ten minutes tops," she called over her shoulder as she went out.

"How's the shoulder, Ed?" Ironside asked.

"It is going to be fine. They removed the bullet. The doctor says I can work," Ed answered.

"What happened at the day care center," Ironside asked.

Fran spoke up before Ed. "Tyson discovered a photo of you and Barbara in her purse. He decided to take Barbara as a hostage believing you would be less apt to interfere. I entered the playroom pretending to have been working in the basement. Ed and I worked it out with Allison by texting her. She blocked Tyson view when I dropped my service revolver in the toy box by the door. When he took Barbara out of the room, I retrieved it. Ed had moved to Allison's office. When Tyson attempted to leave with Barbara, he came out of the office. Tyson fired at him. Ed & I returned fire. Both shots found their target,"

"The commissioner said Vincent Sambani was shot at the scene," Ironside mentioned.

"I knew I had seen him somewhere before but I just could not place him. He was trying to remove the heroin. He was in a police uniform, Officer Gleason's uniform. When I saw the name I knew whoever he was, he did not belong in that uniform. He claimed Ed told him to take the heroin to the station. When I tried to stop him, he pulled his gun so I shot him. He is at County Hospital with a guard. He informed me they are keeping him there. They read him his rights and placed him under arrest."

"What about Gleason?" Ironside asked.

"We found him about four blocks away from the Daycare Center. He was in his patrol car. He was dead, chief," Fran said with regret in her voice.

Ironside frown, "Did we lose anyone else?"

"No, just Gleason."

"I assume Sambani was charged with murder?"

"Murder one, trafficking in an illegal substance, attempted murder, assault, and a few other charges," Ed said.

"Good job, both of you. I am recommending you for a commendation along with Carl."

"Thanks, Chief," Ed and Fran said at the same time.

"Since, you are not a cop Mark, I can't recommend you for a commendation but you were great on that boat. Any chance I can talk you into becoming a cop?"

"Not a chance," Mark said. "No way. This cat is going to be a lawyer."

"I want to thank all of you for coming after me," Eve said. "I can't begin to tell you what it means to me," she said as her voice began to break.

Ironside took her hand in his. He kissed it and said, "We take care of each other. That is what makes us such a great team and we are a great team," he said as he lowered his chin and nodded.

Eve bent down and kissed his check. "Yes we are."

The door to Ironside's room opened and May Evans walked into the room carrying Bobby. "Unk Bobby!" the youngster shouted with excitement. He wiggled and squirmed until his mother put him down.

"Come here Bobby," Ironside said with a grin. Bobby ran over to Ironside's bedside and attempted to climb up the side of the hospital bed. Ironside reached down and with one swipe of his arm, lifted the child up and set him down beside him. Bobby was not content with sitting beside him. He climbed up on Ironside's chest.

"Bobby! Take it easy on Chief Ironside," May scolded her son.

Ironside started tickling Bobby who laughed in high pitched shirks. "He doesn't have to take it easy. Do you want to wrestle, Bobby?" Ironside continued tickling the boy who could not keep from giggling with delight.

The door to the room opened and Sister Agatha walked in. "This is a hospital, Robert and you are not the only patient here." She looked around. "Only two people are allowed in a room at a time.

Ironside looked at Bobby and pointed at Agatha. "That's Sergeant Agatha, don't let the robes fool you."

"Alright, you people out," she said pointing at Mark, Ed, Eve and Fran."

"Ed, take tomorrow off. The rest of you are working," Ironside said.

"But you gave me an assignment…."Ed began.

"I changed my mind and I am not giving you a choice Sergeant. Take tomorrow off."

"Come on Ed, look on the bright side. He can't possible put us to work tonight from a hospital bed," Eve said.

"Don't count on it," Mark quipped.

"Out!" Agatha said. With that the officers left the chief's room. "Quite Robert!" Agatha scolded and left the room.

May Evans moved to Ironside's bedside and sat down. "That screaming cannot be helping your headache."

Chief Ironside smiled. "Sergeant Agatha gave me something for the headache. It has already started to subside a bit."

May placed her hand on his cheek. "There are no words that can express the gratitude I feel….no words to tell you what you mean to Bobby and me. Robert…"

Ironside placed his hand over hers. "None is necessary."

"Thank you Robert….for everything?" May said.

He smiled. "I was just doing my job." Ironside reached over and pulled May into his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You just take good care of Bobby. He's going to grow up to be Chief of Detectives. He has to with that name."

"May laughed for the first time since Bobby's disappearance.

The door opened one more time and Barbara Jones walked in. "I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

May pulled out of Ironside's embrace and said, "No, Barbara. I was just about to leave. I have to get Bobby home to bed." She turned to Bobby and said, "Kiss Uncle Bobby goodbye."

Bobby climbed back on Ironside's chest and kissed his cheek, "Bye, Unk Bobby."

Chief Ironside kissed the boy's forehead, picked him up and handed him to his mother. "You mind your mother Bobby or the behavior police will be coming after you to put you in jail."

"Bob!" Barbara said, half laughing. May laughed with her.

After May and Bobby had gone Barbara sat down on Ironside's bed. He reached for her and pulled her into a long embrace and kissed her passionately.

When they parted, Barbara looked down. "I am so sorry Bob. I never even thought about May's police protection. It is just that I knew she and Bobby were important to you and I just thought it was a good idea to get to know her. I realize now how stupid and careless I was."

He rubbed his thumb down the side of her jaw. "I know my job is hard on you but it is what I do. You have to think before you act. Today was an example of how someone like Ken Tyson will take advantage of your relationship to me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because my job. Barbara, you have to be more careful."

"I know that now. I promise it won't happen again." A tear appeared in her eye. "But you must remember your job also brings worry to me. Most people never see in a lifetime the danger you face on a regular basis. It scares me. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Ironside wiped the tear from her face. "Sometimes I forget how hard it has to be for you. But it is what I do, Barbara. It is who I am," he said softly.

"I know that Bob. It just is not easy for me to…..well you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know but can you handle it?"

"I am trying Bob," she answered.

"Then that is all I can ask. Just remember, I love you." He cradled her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I love you too, Bob." She said no more as Robert Ironside kissed her one more time.

13.2

Chief Robert T. Ironside sat in the movie theater with Ed Brown, Eve Whitfield, Mark Sanger, Fran Belding and Carl Reese. He had just taken them all out to dinner for a job well done.

A new police drama was showing and everyone wanted to see it….except for Ironside. Since he was rewarding his staff and support officers, they finally convinced him to go.

Mark sat on one side of Carl Reese with Ed on the other. Ed whispered across to Mark, "Ten bucks says he doesn't make it."

Carl looked between the two of them, frowned and asked, "Who doesn't make what?"

"The chief," Mark answered. "Ten bucks says he leaves before the movie is over."

"From a police drama?" Carl questioned. "Not a chance. He's a cop. He'll love it. That's why I suggested this movie. I knew he would never go for a hack, hack, chop, chop movie or a chick flick. He hates most comedies. Says no one can possibly be as stupid as the people in the comedies. No, can't go wrong with a police drama," Carl insisted.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't make it," Ed said.

Carl again looked between them. "You two are on."

Eve had been listening to conversation between the three men while Fran was trying to explain a scene in the movie to the chief. She whispered in Ed's ear. "Taking candy from a baby?"

Ed only grinned.

Forty-five minutes later Ed and Mark were beginning to get nervous. Did Chief Ironside actually like this picture? It could not be. It had car chases, cops beating up citizens and the criminals and they were breaking every rule in the book. All Mark could think of was he could not afford to lose ten bucks right now. He was low on cash and did not get paid for another four days. Ed simply hated losing a bet to anyone…especially when the chief was the subject of that bet.

Ironside began fidgeting. He did not want to spoil his staff's evening. After all, they had all earned it. He had the best in the department working for him and Carl & Fran were working more and more with his office. They had become part of his police family. But this movie was as ridiculous as the last one.

Up on the screen the bad guy was in a chase with the police. He drove off a bridge. The car latterly took wings as he flew across a river that would be totally impossible. "Good grief, that is impossible," he said loudly.

Eve rolled her eyes. _Her_e _we go again_, she thought. She watched as the car landed on the other side. Explosive went off and huge water tower fell over missing the car by inches. The cops in the pursuing vehicle drove up a portion of the tower that served as a ramp and went airborne over the gigantic water tower.

"Who in the flaming hell wrote that scene should be fired," Ironside said in a voice that was escalating in volume.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," came the first banishment behind them.

The thug continued driving away at high speeds with the police car in pursuit. A possum wandered across the road and the thug slammed on the breaks to miss hitting it. "Who in the blazes would try to stop suddenly at that speed because of a possum?" Ironside asked in a loud gruff voice.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," came scolding from behind them again.

"Chief, keep your voice down," Eve told the boss.

The thug's car rolled over so many times Ironside lost count. It landed upside down and crushed the roof. The thug barely fit through the opening. When he got out, he barely had a scratch on him. "There is no way in hell he could have survived that crash, let alone come out uninjured. Does Hollywood make anything that resembles real life at all?" He complained loud enough to be heard several rows back.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," came from several people in several rows.

Carl turned around at the crowd behind them and then looked at Mark on one side and Ed on the other. "I've been had," he said. Mark and Ed were both grinning from ear to ear.

On screen, the two cops had gotten out of their patrol car and had approached the thug who was lying on the ground. One cop began kicking the thug is the stomach as the other grabbed his hair, blaming him for the death of another cop.

"NO COP IN THE SAN FRANCISCO POLICE DEPARTMENT WOULD GET AWAY WITH THAT. I WOULD FIRE THEM ON THE SPOT. THIS PICTURE IS WORSE THAT THE LAST ONE," Ironside shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Quite down front! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh….." It was now coming from all sides. Mark and Ed had long since crouched down in their seats. Carl looked around and slowly slide down in his seat. Fran had her hand over her forehead, hoping no one recognized her.

"Chief, behave yourself," Eve scolded again.

A man came forward and excused himself as he made his way toward Ironside. "Oh boy, trouble," Ed warned the others.

Commissioner Randall reached Ironside on the other side of the row of seats. "I knew that was you. Don't you know you are in a movie theater? You can get thrown out of here for being disruptive."

"Who the hell is going to throw me out of here?" Ironside growled.

"Bob, what do you say you and I go to a bar and have a bottle of bourbon between us?" Randall said. "My wife's at bridge club and I thought I would see a movie to pass the time. However, someone is disrupting it. Now, let's go."

"Dennis that is the best idea I have heard tonight." Randall began wheeling Ironside out of the movie theater. A collective cheer went up as they were leaving. Ironside waved to the crowd as a movie star would to his fans.

"BYE CHIEF. GIVE UP POLICE MOVIES!" Someone shouted.

After Ironside and Randall were out of the theater Ironside's team sat up in their chairs. Mark and Ed put out their hands and said at the same time, "Pay up!"

"You guys conned me," Carl protested.

"Just like the chief," Mark said.

"Yep, trying to get out of paying a losing bet," Ed agreed.

Carl reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave both Mark and Ed a ten dollar bill. "I still say you conned me.'

"Is anyone watching the movie?" Fran asked.

"I hate to say it but the chief is right. It's terrible," Eve said.

"Why don't we go join the chief and the commissioner at the bar for drinks?" Fran suggested.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," from behind again.

"Let's get out of here before we get a call to throw ourselves out, "Ed said.

The left the theater to join the man who held their respect but more importantly had promised to pay for the entire evening…and he wasn't getting out of that no matter how much loud complaining he did.

The End

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed "Finding Officer Bobby" Watch for Ironside's next case, "Operation: Kill a Cop".

I do not own the Ironside characters. They are the creation of Collier Young. All other characters were created for the purpose of telling this story.

Again, please remember, these stories are written in the present time instead of the time they aired on TV.

Kaleen1212


End file.
